As Muggles Say: The Heart Wants What It Wants
by TheAvengingAngelsAreHere
Summary: Hogwartvengers AU. Clint loves life, his friends, Hogwarts in general. The only problem is the girl he loves, Natasha, hates him. After an encounter this all changes, and everything he loves is threatened by the rise of a Neo-Death Eater group, led by Loki. Through the sadness and fear, Clint begins to grow closer to Natasha. Eventual Clint/Natasha, Loki/Natasha briefly, Steve/Tony
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or anything Marvel related, sadly. I also do not own Harry Potter. This is inspired by a wonderful Hogwarts AU RP. This is set, as you will read, years after Harry Potter.**

**I am really excited about this hogwartvengers fic! Give it a chance?**

**Rated M. Full description in chapter 1!**

**Main pairings- Eventual Clint/Natasha, Loki/Natasha, Steve/Tony.**

**PROLOGUE**

**(Day one)**

"Now, Clinton, you be good. Do not get into too much trouble."

"Watch out for werewolves. They will tear you to shreds, little brother."

"Son, enjoy. I know you'll have a great time. Study hard."

"I don't know how a coward like you will survive at the freak school. Then again, you are a freak. You'll fit right in."

"Bye, baby. Send us owls. How weird is that? I still can't get over how weird this is!"

The sentiments of Clint's family still rang through his head as he made his way through the train corridor, trying to find an empty compartment. Of course he was nervous. It had only been a few month since he found out he was a wizard. That he would be going to Hogwarts, the magic school, instead of dull secondary school. There will be many skilled witches and wizards here and Clint knew nothing. He was kind of an outsider. However he was ready, as he had a wand- a Cedar wood with a phoenix feather core- and all sorts of miscellaneous wizarding equipment. He just had to find a space to sit on the long train journey.

Clint peered into a compartment, seeing a dark haired boy, already dressed in the uniform with an emerald green tie slung low around his neck, talking idly to an excited looking blonde. They were clearly close and Clint didn't want to intrude.

The next compartment had a cute red head. The one that smiled at him on the platform at the train station. He was all set to go in and talk when a babble of girls pushed by him, to join her.  
_'Great,'_ He thought, before continuing along as the train rumbled out of London. He wanted to find somewhere to sit, and fast, so he could settle down, and Clint was definitely not up for chilling with the older kids. Eventually he found a compartment that was pretty much empty, just had a kid who looked about his age sitting with his nose in a book. The boy looked about as nervous as Clint was, so he thought it may be a good idea to talk to him.

"Hello," Clint began, a smile plastered on his face, "Mind if I join you?" The boy pushed his glasses up, looking surprised to be interrupted. He nodded and gestured to the seat opposite.

"My name is Clint. Well Clinton, but everybody bar my Mum calls me Clint. So yeah, Clint Barton. What about you?" Clint knew he was rambling, but he did want to make a good impression. It would suck to be rejected by the first wizard he spoke to. The boy laughed.

"Hello Clint, Clinton, or whatever you're called," He teased a little in response, to Clint's relief. "I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner." He offered Clint a warm smile, setting the clunky book he was reading aside. "How are you?"

"Nervous," Clint admitted, "If you haven't already noticed." Bruce laughed again at that, nodding at Clint to continue.

"One minute I'm sitting opening birthday presents, the next thing I find out that I'm a wizard!"

"Oh, you're a muggle-born?" Bruce replied, his tone surprised.

"What's a muggle-born?" Clint tilted his head in response, slightly confused.

"Someone with two non-magical parents. We call people without magic muggles," Bruce elaborated with a smile.

"Oh well I guess I am then! That's not a bad thing, is it?" Clint asked carefully, not wanting to lose his new friend.

"Not at all! Some of the greatest witches and wizards were muggle-born! Hermione Granger, for example."

"Who?" Clint frowned in response, realising just how out the loop he was with magic things. '_I really should have bought those books about the history and culture of magic,' _He thought.

"Of course you wouldn't know," Bruce said in realisation. "Here, I'll explain all the important stuff you need to know. Like Hogwarts stuff. Stuff to do with the past and Harry Potter. That is…if you'd like," He finished shyly.

Clint nodded, smiling as he settled down to learn everything he needed to know about his new life and the place that he would call home for the next seven years.

* * *

Obviously Bruce was of the first to be sorted, Clint's suspicions being confirmed that he was a Ravenclaw. Which is definitely a good house, and Clint was pleased for him. It wasn't long before Clint was called up to the stool. He perched nervously, as the hat was dropped on his head, jumping as he heard the voice whisper in his ear:

"Hmm curious," It began. Clint swallowed, looking out at the other first years. The red haired girl offered him another smile, and consequently Clint relaxed and listened to the sorting hat.

"You're certainly not stupid. You have a lot of intellectual potential, Mr Barton. However, you and I both agree that Ravenclaw just isn't the place for you. Neither is Slytherin, despite your quick skill and determination. Other houses are just as ambitious. I sense you are brave, like a Gryffindor, and loyal like a Hufflepuff. Both are admirable qualities."

Clint held his breath. The hat was taking longer with him than it had with Bruce, or anyone else really.

"You seem to have accepted your fate as a Hufflepuff. You don't think you are brave. You are nervous about this school. About getting hexed. About not fitting in, aren't you?" The Hat asked. Clint hated this. He hated that a hat, of all things, could read him so well.

"You are worried that you're a coward. That you won't live up to expectations. Just remember that, in life, you may get a few surprises. This is one of them." He continued in his quiet voice before opening up his mouth and shouting loudly, "Gryffindor!"

Clint grinned in relief. After what Bruce said, Gryffindor really did seem like the best house. He heard cheering coming from the table, all for him, and polite clapping from others. Clint looked over at the redhead who's smile had been replaced with a smile. As he made his way to the table, he vaguely wondered what that was about.

The rest of sorting was a blur, but a few people stood out. "Odinson, Thor," was called up to the stool, and Clint had to laugh as the hyperactive blonde from the train all but bounced up. The sorting hat had barely touched his head when it yelled Gryffindor. Clint smiled and cheered with the rest of the house and the boy looked happy for a moment, before casting a worried glance at his friend from the train, the older dark haired boy. _'Perhaps they are brothers,'_ Clint mused as the dark haired boy sent Thor a pained expression in response. Clint did smile though when Thor sat down beside him and introduced himself.

More people got sorted. A Rogers, Steve was the longest the hat took to decide, including himself, and ended up placing him in Hufflepuff. Steve smiled widely at that, going over to the table to shake hands with most members. And then _she _got up. "Romanoff, Natasha."

So her name is Natasha.

After the Hat's moment of hesitation, it called out, "Slytherin." The girl, Natasha, hopped off the stool and down to the table, looking extremely pleased with herself. Clint sighed. Natasha is a slytherin. By default, she won't want him. He should just quit now before the thoughts turned to feelings. If that happened, he was surely in trouble.

A boy who seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face strolled up to the stool and after a moment, "Stark, Tony," was sorted into Slytherin. He grinned as he walked to the table, flashing Clint a massive grin, winking at the boy called Steve and a girl called Pepper. He waved at a few others before sitting down next to Natasha, who immediately seemed uncomfortable.

"So you're muggle-born?" Thor resumed their conversation as the final few people got sorted. "My brother doesn't seem to get on well with them, but I don't see any problem. Loki is a funny fellow."

Clint had to chuckle at the boy. He seemed funny himself, and kind of puppy-like.

"Yeah but don't underestimate my skill!" Clint pulled out his wand. "I'm gonna be an amazing wizard! Just you wait and see!" He said with a smile before casting a look at the red headed Slytherin, his gaze trailing from her back to Thor, "Amazing."

**A/N Hey there! So this is my first fanfiction in around two years. It feels good to be back in the game. This is a peculiar story and I am posting the Prologue and Chapter one together. If you weren't so keen on the prologue, the past, please give chapter one a try! You may be surprised.**


	2. The Detention That Changed Everything

**A/N Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Here is chapter one. **

**This was inspired by an ongoing rp on omegle! And I totally wouldn't have this fic without my amazing rp partner!**

**Pairings: Clint/Natasha (Eventually), Loki/Natasha, Steve/Tony, and minor pairings will be seen inside. **

**Warning: Loki is a_ villain_ in this story. He does have his reasons, but he is very dark and crazy. ****And Natasha isn't the nicest at the start of the story but trust me, she does get more like the Tasha we all know and love. Don't give up on this if the initial characterization bothers you. **

**Also rated M for swearing in different chapters and dark scenes. Some mild violence but it's not particularly descriptive in later chapters. **

**Obviously I don't own anything.**

**Chapter one**

**The Detention that changed everything**

Sixth year Clint Barton was late for class. Again. It was a bit of a bad habit and the teachers knew about it, and hated him for it. It had lost him many house points, but his friends didn't seem to care. Being the best seeker Gryffindor had seen since Potter himself had its perks. And one of them was definitely that your house doesn't get too pissed off when you lose 5 points, again. The teachers did not appreciate him being late. Especially Professor Fury. The hardass Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, who happened to be the head of Slytherin.

"Barton," Professor Fury snapped as Clint finally rushed in.

"Yes sir?"

"You're late. Again," Fury pointed out, to which Clint rolled his eyes.

"I can see that."

"Detention."

"Cool," Clint shrugged, cursing inwardly as he made his way to his desk, sitting down beside Bruce. The dark haired boy smacked him on the back of his head with a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Hey! Ow! What was that for?" Clint demanded.

"Don't antagonise Fury," Bruce scolded, however his tone was fairly light.

"Sorry, sir," Clint rolled his eyes at his best friend, earning him a smack.

"You've got a match with Slytherin on Saturday! Behave so you don't get any more detentions that may interfere with practice," Bruce whispered, starting to scribble down notes. Clint nodded in response. Of course he didn't like detention, who did? He just couldn't help getting it every so often. Still, it is better than a point deduction.

* * *

At the end of the day Clint headed back to Fury's classroom, ready to suffer an hour's detention.

"Right, I'm here," Clint muttered as he dropped the bag on the floor beside a desk.

"Sit down, Barton. Shut up," Fury barked at him. Clint obeyed, grumbling as he sat down.

"Ms Romanoff is going to oversee your detention, since I have better things to do than watch over your sorry ass," Fury glared at him, before making for the door. "Please don't kill each other. Okay? I don't want to deal with that mess."

And with that, he walked out, slamming the door behind him. Clint heard the tall tale sign of a lock clicking. He had to chuckle at the situation. Of course part of him _loved_ the fact he was locked in a room with his favourite red head, despite the unease he felt. Natasha hated him. He discovered that out pretty early on in their school career. With Clint, it had been a very love-hate relationship. She was cold hearted, and rather nasty at times. A stereotypical Slytherin to the core. She dueled with him constantly and insulted him often. Despite this he was still totally and completely in love with her.

The heart wants what it wants.

Just because Clint was in love with her, didn't mean he particularly liked her. It made sense in his head, although Bruce didn't understand. Neither did Tony, Steve and Thor, the only people who knew about his ridiculous infatuation.

Clint and Natasha stared at each other, sitting in a stony silence before Clint decided to break it.

"Just remember the Cruciatus curse is illegal," He muttered.

"As if I'd waste a trip to Azkaban on the likes of you," Natasha spat back.

"The likes of me?" Clint raised his eyebrows in response.

"You know what I mean, Mudblood," Natasha rolled her eyes. Clint's hand twitched towards his wand, which was stashed in his robes. He took a deep breath to calm down.

"You people really need to learn better insults," He eventually laughed in response, despite his hatred of the derogatory word.

"And you people need to hop on back to the Muggle world where you belong."

"I am a wizard. I'm just as smart as you are and I have every right to be here-"

"I am more powerful. Purebloods always are."

And there it was. The age old argument that Natasha and Clint always seemed to have when faced with each other. She always picked the obvious insults to aggravate him and he always managed to keep cool. Years of being insulted by the one he liked meant he had very good control of his temper. He just tiredly argued back, while she got angrier. Clint wondered sometimes if it had something to do with her fiery hair, being quite hot-headed.

"What about Hermione Granger?" He brought up the famous witch from the past, used by every Muggleborn to prove a point in an argument.

"She would have been nothing without her cleaner blooded friends."

Clint shook his head. This argument was pointless. Most of the magical world had believed that everyone would drop their prejudices after the battle of Hogwarts, but there was still many people who passed on their beliefs to their kids. It was kind of sad, really.

"Blood Prejudice is so outdated. Didn't you and your boyfriend get the memo?" Clint was referring here to Thor's brother Loki. A boy with a very terrible personality. He was in the year above and never quite forgave Thor for getting sorted into Gryffindor, despite the fact Thor claims their whole family were Gryffindors. Loki was the snake among Lions. Clint had never gotten good vibes off Loki. It started in second year really, when people started to notice how often Clint and Natasha ended up snapping at each other. Loki had come to her defense and hexed Clint, the first person ever to have. Of course Loki decided to take Natasha under his wing, teach her all his tricks. In response Clint worked to find good defensive charms. He never wanted to hurt Natasha, so while she was always on the offense in duels, he cast shield charms and blocked her spells. Through the years Loki had started to get more powerful, and also darker. But then after Christmas in fifth year, that his family had suffered a major blow. Their father revealed Loki was adopted, confirming the boy's self-conscious beliefs. Thor had told Clint secretly that Loki believed his family didn't love him or want him. Now Loki won't speak to Thor at all, and Thor was upset. It wasn't because of the severed blood connection that he lost a brother, it was through Loki's craziness and dark personality that they went from sibling rivals to enemies.

Natasha shook her head, her expression darkening, "What Loki and I do and say is none of your business!"

"If it insults the people I love-"

Natasha pulled out her wand and twirled it threateningly. Clint reached into his own pocket and grasped his own wand before yanking it out and firing a Protego charm. A simple shield erupted between the two.

"A shield? Don't you trust me?" She laughed coldly.

"Nope," was Clint's simple reply.

"Defense is for cowards! Merlin, you should not be called a Gryffindor!"

Clint growled at that. He could stay calm when she called him a Mudblood, however he hated being called a coward. The shield rippled a little, as Clint twitched.

"Oh! You're angry!" She jeered.

"Oh! Do shut up," He shot back.

"Make me."

So maybe they brought out the childishness in each other, but their rivalry was childish. Clint waved his wand, cancelling the shield charm.

He stared at her, a jinx on the tip of his tongue, before he exhaled sharply.

"I'm not going to fight you, Natasha."

"Like I said: Coward!" She smirked as she watched him tense up again. Before he could fire the spell, Professor Fury walked back in.

"Time's up," He looked between the pair, seeing that both their wands were out. He frowned, "Miss Romanoff, has Barton been giving you any problems? Do you think he has learned his lesson or does he need more detentions?"

Clint had to groan. _Perfect. _This meant that Natasha would rat him out, say that he has been hexing her, and not listening to her, and generally misbehaving. He thought about the game with Slytherin on Saturday. He had to be focused and attend training. If he didn't then Slytherin would win, and Gryffindor's pride would be hurt. He couldn't let the house down.

"No. He's been no trouble at all," Natasha said softly.

Clint's head snapped up, studying her intently. _Why on earth did she not lie?_ He thought. Fury just shrugged and dismissed them. Clint picked up his bag, his expression still clearly confused. It was not every day Natasha did something nice, let alone something for him. She had no reason to save him. It would have benefitted her if she had condemned him. Clint jogged after Natasha, thankful the corridor was empty.

"Wait! Natasha! Why did you do that?" Clint asked, catching her arm.

"Don't touch me," She tugged her arm out of his grasp, giving him a pointed look, "No reason. I just wanted to get to dinner and not explain to Fury and…yeah…just think yourself lucky, Barton."

Clint frowned as she took off again. It wasn't a very clear reason. Part of him really did want to hope that this meant he had a chance with her, even the smallest chance, but he doubted it. He made his way into the Great Hall.

It was restored to its former glory after the war, but some things were very different. The seating arrangements, for instance. Apart from the start and end of the year, and special occasions, students were permitted to mingle in the tables. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all used this to their advantage, opting to sit with their friends from other houses. The Slytherins mostly kept to themselves, bar one or two exceptions. One of them being Tony Stark. He was probably the strangest Slytherin ever, and that's saying something. He would sit at dinner, one arm wrapped around his Hufflepuff boyfriend, the other hand tinkering away with a mobile phone or some other electronic Muggle device he had managed to steal off a first year. They didn't work usually within the Hogwarts grounds but after a while with Tony, they did. Clint smiled as he sat down beside Bruce, the only other person at the table so far.

"You're here early," Bruce commented, "How was detention?"

"Tedious. Annoying. Almost got into another fight with Natasha," Clint replied. Bruce's expression perked up at Natasha's name.

"Did she have detention?" Bruce asked, smiling slightly.

"No, she was my goddamn 'babysitter'," Clint rolled his eyes, starting to eat his dinner, as Bruce chuckled at him.

"Well you did survive," He pointed out. Bruce was the one guy out of all his friends who knew the full extent of his crush. Clint told him everything, and Bruce reciprocated. Told Clint his deepest secret, that he was a werewolf. The creatures did not scare Clint in the slightest, although there was always the fear that if Bruce got too upset and angry he might 'wolf out'. This was a very rare thing, which only a select few werewolves were at risk of doing. Bruce always thought he was a monster, but Clint was very reassuring.

"Yeah true, but…" Clint cut off, still looking dazed, "She kind of helped me."

Bruce tilted his head, "Helped you…how?"

"Professor Fury asked if I had learned my lesson, basically giving her the ammunition to get me into more trouble…and she said yes. She pretty much saved my ass from more detentions."

Bruce opened his mouth to reply when Tony Stark walked over and ruffled Clint's hair with one hand, his other tugging Steve behind him, "Hey little birdy. Heard you missed your Quidditch practice today. We are so gonna whoop your ass on Saturday."

He smirked, taking the seat opposite them, pulling Steve down beside him. Clint rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should try playing instead of sitting on the sidelines with the rest of your pathetic house, Stark. Or are you too scared to face me on broomstick?"

Tony pulled a face, "Not scared. Just prefer leisure flying to sports."

"You're pathetic," Bruce shook his head a little.

"Stevie! Aren't you going to defend me?" Tony pouted at Steve, who just shook his head a little in response.

"Pathetic," He smirked, "But I love you anyway."

Clint looked up as he saw Thor enter the hall, not looking happy, "Crap. Speaking of Quidditch I never told Thor I couldn't come. He's gonna be pissed."

Clint quickly stuffed his face, gulping down a large glass of Pumpkin juice.

"I'm going to hide. You haven't seen me," He ducked down, and all but hurried out the other door. He could go back to Gryffindor, but seeing as Thor was his roommate, that didn't seem like the best idea. He settled for going to the library. Nobody would think to look for him there, and he could get that homework Professor Coulson had been demanding. The three pages of parchment that was due in last week. Honestly, Coulson drove him insane sometimes. He was always on his ass about one thing or other, to the extent that some of the Gryffindor pupils called Coulson Clint's 'handler'. In all honestly Clint did like the man, and deeply respected him, but merlin, he could drive Clint insane.

* * *

Sometimes Natasha Romanoff really hated being a prefect. Today was one of those days. Fury had all but dragged her to detention and forced her to babysit Barton. The boy was infuriating. It took all her willpower not to hex him into oblivion. What annoyed her was the fact he seemed to think she would use an unforgivable curse on him. She would never kill him, or torture or even control his mind. She wasn't evil, not at all. Natasha was quite a loner actually. She didn't have that many friends, she just had allies. And her relationship with Loki was no exception. She liked him, sure, but sometimes he scared her. However, people thought the pair were deadly and she liked it that way. She liked having the power being with Loki gave her, she was a Slytherin after all. Ambitious. To be honest, she wasn't even particularly prejudice, and didn't mind muggleborns, but that Clint Barton…she just wanted to strangle him sometimes. So she targeted areas that she knew would bother him.

Natasha wasn't particularly hungry, so she opted to skip dinner and just grabbed an apple from the house elves in the kitchen. She sat in one of the private rooms of the library, scribbling away at her homework when she heard the door open.

"Knock knock," Loki smirked. Natasha returned the smirk, though hers was slightly weaker.

"Hey Loki," She said softy.

"Natasha. How was detention duty?" He inquired, sitting down in the chair beside her. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Awful. Just me and Barton," She rolled her eyes.

"Ahh Barton. How I loathe him," Loki drawled, sitting back on his chair. Suddenly his expression was all business and Natasha knew he was plotting something.

"That brings me to the reason I'm here actually," Loki continued, shaking his head a little, "The little Mudblood. I'm sure the world would be a much better place without him. And people like him. And people who like him."

Natasha winced. That kind of talk was part of the reason the wars started in the first place, and she didn't like it. Her family had lost a lot during the second war, and their name had been dragged through the dirt. They were still working to restore themselves, and wipe away the red in their ledger.

"Loki be quiet. You know what that sort of talk leads to," She hissed at him.

"Natasha don't tell me what to do," He snapped, "And I do know where that sort of talk leads to. That's why I'm talking about it. Natasha, myself and several others, not just Slytherins, have decided that enough is enough. This society is ridiculous."

Natasha took a deep breath, feeling quiet nervous, "L-Loki. Stop. You're starting to sound like…him."

"Who? Voldemort? He had the right idea," Loki lowered his voice, his eyes glinting a little, "I'm starting a new group. A Neo-Death Eater group."

"Merlin," Natasha's eyes widened in shock.

"We call ourselves the Chitauri and I want you to join," Loki finished triumphantly, grinning at the prospect.

"No. No I don't want to," Natasha shook her head.

"Don't be so hasty," Loki pulled out his wand, trailing the tip up her arm and along her collarbone. Natasha's breathing grew more erratic, clearly scared now.

"Loki…please…" She whispered.

"I'll give you till morning," Loki snapped, his voice firm as he withdrew his wand and stood up. Natasha watched him with wide eyes as he stormed out the room.

Clint looked up from his textbook. He had been sitting, curled up on the sofa studying, in the common area of the library. He saw Loki storm out the room, and Clint winced, glad the boy hadn't seen him. He noticed that the door to the private room was ajar and briefly wondered who Loki was speaking to and what he was doing. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the door, peeking inside, seeing a shaking Natasha.

Clint frowned, "Ignore him...whatever he said to you," He murmured, wondering if there was trouble in paradise with the dark couple.

"You act like it's easy." Natasha said simply, not looking up from her parchment.

"Well it is easy. The guy is a dick...excuse the muggle insult," He rolled his eyes, walking over to her, "You aren't happy with him," Clint realised suddenly, "I don't know why you put up with him."

"You should go." Natasha said, finally looking up at him. Her tone wasn't exactly hateful, but he was discovering her unhappiness. She didn't want to look weak. "None of that is your concern, anyway." She added, harshness in her voice returning.

Clint met her gaze, his eyes widened, "Maybe not. But I don't like seeing anyone hurt. And that includes Slytherins." Of course that wasn't the real reason, but Clint could never tell her that.

"I'm not hurt. Forget about it, Barton." Natasha said, gathering her things and opening the door.

Clint watched as she walked out quickly and groaned, running a hand through his hair. This was not good. He had no idea what the pair were talking about, but if Natasha was showing weakness, then he knew it had to be bad.

"Merlin," He muttered, before grabbing his things and making his way out the library. Natasha was long gone. He decided just to head to his dorm, when he slammed into someone.

**A/N Hey so I hope that was enough to catch your attention! I'm really excited about this fic, it's the first one I've written in a while. Like two years. I just love hogwartvengers and there isn't enough fics. So yeah feel free to review and I will be posting again shortly! **


	3. Signing Your Own Death Warrant

**A/N So I managed to get this posted really quickly. Not every chapter will be posted the next day. They might, but probably, most likely not. **

**But yes, here is a new chapter fresh for you guys!**

**Like usual, I do not own this stuff.**

**Also this was inspired by a wonderful RP on omegle. It's still ongoing and my partner is such an inspiration. I definitely could not have done this without her and she's just amazing.**

**Chapter warnings: None. Well some swearing and threatening behavior and more crazy!Loki.**

**Read and review please!  
And thank you for the people who reviewed the first chapter. Your reviews made me happy and gave me incentive to get this uploaded.**

**Chapter 2**

**Signing Your Own Death Warrant**

"Easy there, Cupid." Bruce teased, as he bent down to pick up his books, "I just saw Natasha storm by. She is a lot hotter when she's annoyed. So what happened there? Were you talking? How did it go? "He asked, pushing up the brim of his glasses while walking with him.

Clint smiled at Bruce, "Awful," He replied cheerfully, "She completely hates me. What else is new? But yeah...it was weird. She was totally shaken up about something. Loki…Loki's messing with her." He shook his head.

"Messing with her? I thought they were more of a 'partners in crime' kind of deal?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "I can't imagine him messing with her."

"I don't think so. It seems sort of...deeper," He sighed, "Like I saw Loki leave a study room, smirking and when I went to check on Natasha she was obviously shaken. She didn't even insult me."

"Seriously? She must have been really messed up!" Bruce said, "Or maybe she was just nervous cause she likes you," He added with a joking shove, both of them knowing it was completely unlikely.

"I know," He sighed, shaking his head a little, "Oh do shut up." He shoved Bruce back, "I doubt that will happen. Don't get my hopes up." He pouted at his best friend.

"I'm just messing with you, Clint. There's still a chance." He said honestly. "A very tiny chance, but it's there."

"I know you are and, well, I'm working on it. But I do know that the odds are not in my favour."

They finally reached the Ravenclaw dorm.

"Good luck with your issues." Bruce said, giving him a pat on the shoulder before going to his class.

"Same to you. See you when the full moon is over."

He gave him a thumbs up, knowing that tonight was a full moon. Bruce was just stopping by Ravenclaw to collect his medicine, before heading out to the Shrieking Shack. Clint headed towards the Gryffindor dorms. He was dreading seeing Thor, after all he had skipped practice. And Clint knew that Thor was a slave driver when it came to Quidditch practices and Clint had to share a room with him. However Clint knew how stressed Thor was lately. Between maintaining the team, keeping his grades up, being the Gryffindor prefect, it was a wonder the year's golden boy hadn't had a nervous breakdown. Especially with all the stuff going on with Loki.

Clint was too busy worrying about getting yelled at by Thor as he weaved his way through the students in the corridor, which meant he hadn't been watching where he was going. And for the second time that day, he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," He apologised, crouching down to pick up the person's books. When he looked up, he realised he was staring at Natasha. Wonderful.

"Watch where you're going," She rolled her eyes, snatching her books back.

"I said I was sorry," Clint hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder, before pushing by her. Clint groaned as someone sent a hex to his legs, causing him to trip and fall over, another hex slashing his bag open. All his possessions scattered. Wonderful. He looked up, seeing Natasha staring at him in surprise. Clearly it wasn't her. Many of the students had stopped to look at him, gathering in a crowd and he heard a cold laugh coming from the end of the corridor.

"That's what you get for messing with Natasha," Loki called, with a twisted smile. The dark haired boy made his way over to them, snaking his arm around Natasha's waist. Natasha looked at him with a slight sense of pity, not wanting him to face Loki's wrath just because they bumped each other.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Clint asked, before murmuring 'reparo' at his bag, and gathering up his belongings.

"That was weak."

"Think about who you're messing with, then ask that again," Loki growled, pushing Natasha aside and getting in his face. Natasha watched them, somewhere finding the courage to push them apart.

"Don't be idiots!" She said, getting in between them. It was a slight change of heart, and Loki could see it in her eyes. "Relax, I'm fine," She instructed them both, knowing the consequences when it came to Loki.

Clint pulled his wand out, "You think you're so amazing. You're not. You're just a cocky asshole. A regular pupil like the rest of us," He said firmly, his eyes narrowing, "You're so full of shit."

"I'm full of shit? Should I remind you of what runs in your blood?" Loki sneered, managing a laugh from a few of his cronies. Clint stood his ground, glaring up at Loki as the older boy's eyes bore into his.

"At least I'm not some wannabe Death Eater," Clint's wand sparked as he got angrier.

"Oh and I _know_ my heritage," Clint had to add, "You never know what your bloodline is."

He knew bringing up the fact Loki is adopted would definitely aggravate Loki. It was definitely a sore spot, and the boy really hated it when people brought it up. Loki's expression darkened as he pulled out his own wand, a curse on the tip of his tongue.

"Barton! Odinson! That's enough. Go, now!" Fury yelled, interrupting them and pushing the two off in separate directions.

Clint cast a glance over his shoulder, seeing Natasha staring at him with wide eyes. He wondered briefly what that was about, because there was no way she would worry about him. Suffering an evening with a moody Thor sounded better than going a few rounds with Loki anyway, so Clint was almost grateful Fury came along.

He entered the dorm that they shared, seeing the blonde collapsed on his bed, rubbing his forehead.

"Hi buddy…" Clint began with a weak smile.

"Where the hell were you?" Thor demanded, though his tone wasn't harsh. It was just tired.

"I'm sorry," Clint groaned in response, "No really I am. I wanted to be there, but Fury gave me a detention."

"Why?"

"I was late."

Thor sat up and glowered at Clint, "You need to be more careful. We can't win against my br-Slytherin without you catching the snitch."

Clint exhaled sharply, "Can you yell at me in the morning, please? I've had a long day."

Thor's expression softened a little, sensing that there was something a little off about Clint. The boy was usually quite happy, a smile plastered on his face most of the time.

"Can I ask you something...it's...personal," Clint eventually sighed, walking over to sit down beside his friend. Thor glanced sideways at him for a moment, curious as to how personal. "I suppose so..."

"It's about Loki." Clint whispered, "And his relationship with Natasha. Do you know what he is like? If they are-" He didn't really know how to phrase it. Thor tensed slightly at the mention of his brother.

"He is very protective of Natasha," Thor commented, averting his eyes to study his hands, "I don't know much of their relationship aside from what I have seen during the holidays, when she has visited our home. But I know there has been one or two incidents where he has threatened her," He admitted, explaining all he knew.

"Natasha and I don't get on at all. But earlier today I was in the library I saw him walking out a study hall, looking suspicious. I went in and saw a scared looking Natasha. And you know she doesn't scare easy," Clint informed Thor quietly, not wanting to upset him too much. The thought of Loki still bothered Thor. They had been so close in the past, but now they acted like enemies.

"He must have told her something that scared her... My brother is a schemer, and he is not afraid to force people to succumb to his wants."

Clint nodded, "Yeah and then we had an argument in the hall. Me and Loki I mean. Yeah if he didn't hate me before, he certainly hates me now," He let out a humorless laugh.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

* * *

Loki fumed, taking Natasha by the shoulder and pulling her away from the scene, turning the corner. "Deal with him later..." He mumbled, nails digging into her arm. Natasha struggled away from him. "Loki, let go."

The grip on her arm just tightened in response as he dragged her along the hallway towards Slytherin, "I swear one of these days I will murder that Mudblood," He hissed, his nails now managing to draw blood, "Oh how I wish I could just use an unforgivable," Loki pointed his wand at one of the spiders on the wall and hexed it in annoyance, watching it squirm in pain with a slight smirk.

Natasha pulled away from his clawing, smearing the blood off of her shoulder, hissing slightly as it stung. "You didn't have to do anything to him, he didn't do anything to me!"

"You know what? Barton has been on my radar for years now. Now he has gone one step too far." He glared at her, "You heard what he said about_ my_ parentage. Now it's personal."

"So it wasn't personal when you insulted his whole family line...?" She said, mumbling a little, regretting the words as soon as she spoke them.

Loki's eyes widened in shock and he rounded on her, "Since when was _that_ a problem? You were calling him and people like him Mudblood only yesterday!" He hissed.

"I never said it made him as good as us." Natasha recovered, hoping to save herself. "I'm just saying that it's a tad…ironic." She said, cursing internally as she dug her grave deeper.

Loki reached out at her, grasping her throat, "He's nothing. Vermin. You can't even begin to compare him to us," He hissed, his grip tightening before he let go, caressing her cheek instead.

"Y-you're right. I was stupid to think that." She corrected herself quietly, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"Now tell me, have you considered my offer?" He asked suddenly, quirking an eyebrow, before releasing Natasha.

"I've thought about it..." Natasha said, looking to the floor and attempting to gather enough courage to reject him, "I won't join you."

"You...won't..." Loki's eyes widened, "Why not?" He demanded.

"My family went through too much during the fall of the death eaters. I can't dishonor them."

Natasha really hoped that this would be enough. It was partly true, and she didn't want to elaborate on the fact that the idea of being a Death Eater sickened her. Why would she want to be part of a horrific group that aimed to hurt people?

"Think about it Natasha! This is the perfect revenge on the people who brought your family down! The people who shamed them! We can try change the world for the better. Muggles and Mudbloods were made to be ruled. They shall kneel at our feet, in their rightful place. Purebloods, people of immaculate heritage deserve to be worshiped."

"I won't. No I-I can't. I do not wish to get vengeance for something that is no longer an issue. We should learn from the past. This won't end well. Our society is perfectly happy right now," She whispered, turning her head away, as if she were to be slapped.

"It is always an issue. Our elders were so close. So close, but they failed. We won't. I'm sure we are much more powerful than they ever were, and we know where they went wrong. We can do this," Loki grasped her chin, pulling her back to look at him. His maniac glare met her tentative gaze.

Natasha shook her head, trying to calm down. This was not good. She knew Loki was mischievous and had a knack for being dark, but she never knew that he could be truly evil. This was too much, and people could get hurt if he kept going.

"Tomorrow, with or without you, we begin. And our first item on the agenda is ridding Hogwarts of Barton."

"Clint?"

"Oh yes. The boy has signed his own death warrant," Loki smirked.

His expression made Natasha's stomach turn. Sure she despised the Clint, but if Loki was hunting him down, then the kid was in trouble. Loki could really hurt him, or worse, kill him. That was something she didn't want. As she and Loki parted ways to their respective gender's dorm, Natasha made a mental note to find Clint first thing tomorrow and warn him.

Nobody deserved to die. Not even stupid, mudblooded Gryffindors.

**A/N Well that was chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter Three will be up soon. I hope you don't think this is a slow start or anything, and I would appreciate it if you kept with the story. Please review thanks! **

**Oh and if you feel like contacting me/following me on tumblr, my tumblr url is "theavengingangelsarehere"**


	4. Warnings

**A/N So again I was able to get this posted really quickly. I'm hoping I can keep up this good habit.**

**But here is Chapter Three :D**

**This was inspired by a wonderful RP on omegle. I cannot describe how much I love it and my rp partner!**

**Chapter warnings: None. I don't think. Swearing, I guess.**

**Read and review please!  
Thank you to the people who have favourited, followed or reviewed. It means so much!**

**This chapter may not be the best...but I hope you like it!**

**Chapter Three**

**Warnings**

So it took Natasha a little longer than she expected to track Clint down. Of course she saw him at breakfast, but he was surrounded by his loser friends. Rogers, Stark, Loki's annoying brother Thor. The really quiet, geeky Ravenclaw was nowhere to be seen. Even after breakfast, he was difficult to access. She had to warn him somehow. Morning lessons passed in a blur and she kept missing him after class. By lunch, she was getting nervous. Loki had yet to try something, but she knew he was plotting. He had that crazed expression plastered on his face, accompanied by his famous smirk. Eventually, hours later, Natasha overheard Clint talking to Thor, saying that he was heading to the library.

She breathed a sigh of relief. The library wouldn't be too busy, and Clint would most likely be alone.

However, he wasn't.

Clint was sitting chatting idly with Tony and Steve in the library. The Slytherin had his arm slung around the Hufflepuff, and they were laughing. The relationship between the two was refreshing. They really balanced each other out. Steve kept Tony's ass in line, and Tony brought out Steve's playful side. Clint really hadn't been surprised when they announced that they were dating, and he didn't care. Unlike the Muggle world where there still was prejudice, the Wizarding world really doesn't give a damn about your sexuality. Love is love. It was a good ideal to have. It was cute to see the pair nestled up together on the couch, although slightly nauseating. How Steve managed to unearth the sickeningly sweet side of Tony, Clint will never know.

"So yeah...did you hear about what happened with Loki?" Clint looked up from his book, finally asking the pair, his expression growing serious.

Both Tony and Steve shook their heads, taking their attention off one another.

"No, why? What happened?" Steve replied, giving Clint his undivided attention, to the annoyance of Tony.

"I may have really pissed off Loki." He told the pair, sitting back on his chair, "I mean I thought he was actually going to kill me?"

Tony stared at him, "Oh trust you Barton. Of course you would annoy the school psychopath. It's because of her, isn't it?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You're still after Tasha?" Steve asked, surprised, sitting up. "You're suicidal, Clint. No wonder he wants to kill you," He mused.

"Yes. Look I don't know what's wrong with me," He shook his head, "I mean she _hates _me. But a Slytherin can go out with a non Slytherin. It has been done," He gave the pair a pointed look, before sighing, "Yes I know. I'm dead. Thank god I'm good with defensive spells. But I kinda brought up the fact he is adopted. So I'd say I'm looking at the cruciatus at least." He groaned.

Steve rubbed his forehead, probably thinking about how much of an idiot Clint was.

Tony just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're screwed. Speak of the devil, though." He said, his eyes focusing on Natasha as she entered the library.

"Yes I am-"Clint began to reply, before pausing. He looked over his shoulder seeing the irritated looking red head. He briefly wondered if she was here to hex him. It wouldn't be the first time a Slytherin had hunted him down, solely for the purpose of making his life miserable.

"You. Outside. Now." Natasha said quickly, looking down at Clint.

"Uh..." He fingered his wand, making sure it was there. Just in case, "Okay?" He stood up, casting one last glance at Steve and Tony before following her outside. They headed into one of the many alcoves in the walls, shrouded from the rest of the world by a tapestry. Clint sat down on the bench, looking up at Natasha expectantly.

"Okay, this is weird, I know," Natasha started, pacing in front of him. "But I wanted to warn you. Loki is going to kill you. At least, he told me he wants to. Now I am taking a huge risk for you here, so hear me out. Stay away from him. Stay away from me. Keep in public places," She told him, trying to keep calm. She knew Loki most likely wasn't lying, and it did feel good to warn Clint. She didn't want him dead.

"Hold on...he's going to 'kill me' or he is going to _kill me_?" Clint asked warily, wondering why she was helping him, "I..." He bit his lip but nodded, "I can handle myself, Natasha." He told her quickly.

"I'm not sure which, but he seemed pretty set on hurting you badly," She told him, giving him a serious look. "You can handle yourself?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clint nodded. He had been expecting that, "Look I can handle myself in a duel. I'm good with shield charms and defense spells."

"Really? Even when you're faced with a gang of Neo-Death Eaters?" She said, cursing herself for letting it slip. There was no way she could recover from that.

He froze.

"Neo-death eaters!?" Clint's stomach lurched a little. He had heard rumors of people doing that in the adult Wizarding world, but not here, "I was k-kidding when I said he was a wannabe death eater. I-" He stuttered.

"Well he wasn't. He's planning a group, and right now, you're top on his hit-list." She said, coming clean about it, "God, and now I'm probably second..."

Clint dropped his gaze, staring at his shaky hands. It took a lot to get him nervous, but he was a Muggle born. That means he is pretty much screwed if they Death Eaters were to be successful and rise to power.

"I-fuck," He cursed, "Thanks for warning me...and what do you mean you are second?"

"We don't exactly get along anymore. I refused to join the group. That, and the fact I just told his enemy his secret. When he finds out, I'm dead," She said with a shrug, acting as if she wasn't concerned.

"He won't find out. I promise you. He won't know you've told me," He whispered, "I'll...protect you, if you need help. If he threatens you again come to me please."

"I don't need your help from his threats. Why would you help me anyway? We hate each other," She said simply, her eyes focused intently on him.

"No, you hate me. I don't hate you," He shrugged, "Although if you truly hated me you would have just let your boyfriend kill me. So let's just say you dislike me."

"Fine, I'll agree to that." She said simply. "I just don't need any more red in my family's ledger. Even if it is Mud-Muggleborn," She told him finally, hoping that explained their newfound partnership.

Clint nodded, "Good." Of course he wanted to say more to her, but he didn't dare. "Well...uh thank you. I really do appreciate that."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. And don't tell your friends this is what we talked about," She instructed. "I don't want Stark's huge mouth spreading it around the common room." Natasha told him, purposely avoiding his gaze.

"I won't, Natasha," He replied to both things. Despite this, he had to tell someone. Clint desperately wished that Bruce would hurry up and finish 'Wolfing out.'

"Merlin...Neo-Death Eaters. I was stupid to think that was just a rumour," He shook his head, knowing he was probably still pale from the thought. The whole idea really was sickening. How anyone could think that would be a good idea, he would never know. Hurting people, wanting to take control of them, it was all extreme and quite scary.

"Yeah, well, I'd say it's all hype but he did ask me to join," Natasha said, leaning on the wall beside him. "I said no, of course, and he wasn't happy. But it doesn't matter, he's weaker than he lets show."

"Well I'm glad you rejected him anyway," Clint murmured, "It proves that you are not evil. Unlike Loki, who clearly is," He sighed, "I better...you know…" He pointed back to the library.

"Right, yeah," Natasha nodded in agreement about his gesture to the library. "Remember, don't tell a soul!" She ordered fiercely over her shoulder before whipping her head around and going the other way. She had always known she wasn't evil; did others think she really was?

"I won't," He replied softly, before heading back inside the library. That was the first civil conversation he had had with Natasha. It was...nice. He sat down across from Steve and Tony, flashing them a smile, "The usual," He explained, before they asked, "I should watch my back, I'm a stupid Mudblood, blah blah blah."

Steve chuckled, "Figures, she can't change," He said, although he knew it wasn't a very Hufflepuff thing to say.

"You're lucky she didn't kill you then and there," Tony chimed in.

"Well she did threaten to kill me if I didn't learn my place," Clint lied with a weak chuckle, wanting to tell them about the neo-death eaters. However he did stick to his promise. Tony was known for being a loud mouth, like Natasha said. He could get away with telling Bruce, but that was it, "Merlin I know! I bet she has a secret crush on me," He joked.

"In your dreams," Tony replied with a smirk, folding up his parchment and handing it to Steve to be checked.

Natasha went back to her room, finishing up the day's work there. As she scrawled up a quick Arithmancy essay, she tried to forget how utterly screwed she was.

* * *

Later that night Tony returned to the Slytherin common rooms, ignoring Loki who was sitting suspiciously whispering to a group of his friends. He always tried to avoid the darker Slytherins. They didn't like him for being a 'traitor'. Apparently dating a Hufflepuff, and befriending Gryffindors was a bad thing. He went up to the girls dorms, not particularly caring. He's gay anyway, nobody cared.

"Natasha?"

Natasha looked up from her book, which she was pretty heavily engaged in, "Stark..." She said, instantly wary. Her mind skipped to the worst. Clint had told him everything.

"So. I have to ask," He began, sitting down on the bed opposite her, "Why do you and Loki hate Clint so much? I mean I can understand Loki, the guy's crazy, but you...?"

Natasha sat up, breathing a sigh of relief, "We're not all softies like you are, Tony," She said, pointing out that he was very different in this house. "And anyway, We've never gotten along. Remember? Loki just adds on to it." She shrugged.

"Merlin, just because generally talk to everyone? And I don't do death threats? That makes me soft?" He demanded before adding, "I don't know what he sees in you," under his breath.

"Wait what? 'He sees in me'?" Natasha asked, her senses easily picking up on his quietly spoken words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tony tensed up a little before rolling his eyes, "Barton tends to see the good in everyone. Including you. I don't see it."

"He's as crazy as you are, then." Natasha said with a glare. "Why are you so curious all the sudden, anyway? Did he send you here to talk?" She asked, relieved he didn't tell the secret.

"Probably crazier," He replied, glad Natasha didn't pick up the real meaning, "Oh because you sought him out to threaten him, and insult him in the library. Clint's place is in the Wizarding world with us. You should learn this."

"Death threats, right." She nodded, realizing that was his cover story. "He's stupid and I just don't like him," She closed her book, "End of story."

"You should so childish right now. It's time to let go of the prejudice! The war is long gone!"

"That doesn't mean there was no aftermath." She snapped.

"I just wanted to warn you. You know how much of a Slytherin I can be. You don't want to piss me off, and insulting my friend? That's pissing me off!"

Natasha couldn't take anymore. She stood up abruptly, flashing him a glare. She quickly moved away from her bed and out the door, leaving him alone in her room. She had too much on her mind. Dealing with Tony Stark seemed incredibly unappealing.

* * *

Clint was completely on his guard as he walked back to his bedroom. A hand came down on his shoulder and he jumped, spinning round sharply, ready to defend himself.

"Wow. You're jumpy."

Apparently it was the end of the werewolf cycle. Bruce stood standing sheepishly in front of Clint, his arms wrapped around himself. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his skin looked more sallow than usual. He had a few cuts up his arms, probably where he clawed at himself, mid change.

"Bruce," Clint breathed out, bowing his head a little, sending a silent prayer of thanks to whatever higher power watched over the wizarding world.

"You okay?"

"I could ask you the same question," Clint chuckled, his gaze trailing down Bruce's arms, taking in the bruises and cuts.

"Rough night. It's fine. I'm used to it," He shrugged.

"Well I'm so glad you're back," Clint couldn't help but wrap his arms around his friend.

"Ow…" Bruce groaned, before Clint loosened up his grip a little, realising the boy was probably sore.

"Sorry," Clint murmured, "I'm just really glad you're back. I mean _really_ glad you're back."

"Why?" Bruce tilted his head, before stepping backwards, pulling out of the hug.

"I'm in trouble."

**A/N I feel like this chapter was too short, and it was kind of a filler chapter for what's coming up. I hope you guys enjoyed the Clint/Natasha interaction and the Steve/Tony. Also, if you haven't noticed, Bruce and Clint have a pretty damn serious bromance going on.**

**In upcoming chapters there will be a hell of a lot more angst. But this chapter was important. **

**So I hope you liked it! Review please, and I hope you still want to keep reading. Like I said, this may not be the most interesting chapter.**


	5. The Double Agent

**A/N I will begin the author's note with the disclaimer that I obviously don't own any of this. And as usual I will remind you all that this was based on an rp. (I just need to give a lot of credit with my lovely rp partner.) **

**What else...I doubt the next chapter will be going up this quickly, but I really hope so. **

**Thank you for sticking with this story so far.**

**And thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites. It means so much to hear you like this.**

**Right so warnings: Swearing, dark themes discussed, violence (magical, i.e duels)**

**Trust me, although you've not seen the reason yet, this is definitely an M.**

**So anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter Four**

**The Double Agent**

Clint had really hoped that the shock would have worn off by now. However, it was first thing in the morning, Clint was well rested, but Bruce was not.

"I still can't believe this," Bruce whispered as Clint joined him at the breakfast table.

"You and me both," Clint replied, seeing the dark circles under Bruce's eyes. He looked cleaner than last night, having bathed and dressed his wounds. "Did you get any sleep?"

"You're a dead man walking. Of course I didn't," Bruce yawned, shaking his head a little.

"I'm still surprised Natasha told you. Natasha. We all know her attitude towards you, and people like you. No offense."

"None taken," Still, Clint narrowed his eyes. The blood prejudice thing was really getting old. Sure, it didn't bother Clint much, but he was only human and it is offensive.

"Don't give me that look. You know I'm not prejudice, it would be hypocritical to be prejudice," Bruce prodded Clint's arm.

"I know. And how is Mr. Werewolf today?" Clint replied, slightly sarcastic, but with undertones of worry.

"Dormant. Mr. Banner, however, is worried about you."

"Mr. Banner shouldn't be," Clint gave him a pointed look in response, catching a glimpse of Loki. Both he and Bruce turned round to see the boy stroll in and, for once, not sit with Natasha. He sat down at the other end, surrounded by his gang. Natasha's eyes widened a little in surprise, before ducking her head. The boy didn't even say hi to her. How unusual.

"I wonder what that's about," Clint commented, turning his attention back to Bruce.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bruce exhaled, rolling his eyes at Clint. Sometimes the Gryffindor's common sense was a little lacking. "He is probably ostracizing Natasha for rejecting the neo- uh you-know-what group."

Clint rubbed his forehead a little, "You shouldn't call them that. Reminds me of when people were too scared to call Voldemort by his name."

"Still-" Bruce cut off, looking back over at Natasha, who had buried her head in her hands.

"Clint…you don't think Loki will go after her, do you?"

"Uh," Clint swallowed, staring at Natasha now, "Maybe. She rejected joining his group and if he finds out she told me…"

"Then she'll be dead girl walking," Bruce replied bluntly.

"Exactly," Clint and Bruce exchanged twin looks of fear, before returning their gazes to her.

It was in that moment Natasha looked up, seeing the pair's shocked looks. Her expression darkened a little in response. Bruce was a little bit too scared looking. As if someone had told him they were dying. Clint just looked nervous.

"She looks mad…" Bruce muttered under his breath.

"Merlin," Clint groaned before offering Natasha an innocent smile. She shook her head slowly in response, her eyes flashing with anger before inclining her head to the door.

"I'll be right back," Clint said carefully, before heading out of the Great Hall, Natasha storming after him. Next thing he knew was his back was pressed against the cool, stone wall, Natasha pressing the tip of her wand to his neck.

"H-Hi…"

"You told him," Natasha growled, "You had two tasks! Stay out of trouble and don't tell anyone! Two tasks and you managed to break the important one!" She didn't lower her wand, just jabbed it against his skin harder. "Tell me, Barton, do you like having a death sentence?" She exclaimed.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare! You're not sorry. I can tell. You've condemned both of us and you are glad!" She stared at Clint expectantly. He nodded in confirmation. It was true. He wasn't sorry.

"You're right. The apology wasn't sincere. That's because I am happy I told Bruce! I needed a friend to know how much shit I'm in right now."

Natasha sighed, exasperated by his stubbornness.

"What if he tells a teacher? How can I trust that you and him won't run off to tell Fury, or worse, Coulson," She groaned, knowing how much Loki would hate that.

"We won't. Neither of us are that stupid," Clint replied shortly.

"Could have fooled me."

They glared at each other for a moment before Clint took a deep breath to reply, "Look Natasha. I'm really worried about both of us. It's us against a hell of a lot of misguided seventh years. The more people on our side, the better."

"But Bruce is-"

"Bruce is trustworthy. Believe me," Clint cut her off, his voice firm.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone else. Please! I'm already on edge as it is," Natasha muttered in response, feeling slightly nervous. Loki had been unnaturally cold to her today, and it freaked her out. She lowered her wand, before pocketing it, and stepped back, allowing Clint to relax a little.

"I know. We noticed. I had an idea," Clint hated himself for thinking this, but he was scared Loki will hurt Natasha, or even kill her for not joining. "You won't like it," He admitted, expression slightly sheepish.

She gave him an 'I'm listening' look.

"You should join them. The Neo-Death Eaters," He said simply.

"You're joking. No way in hell," Natasha snapped, taking a few steps back, "Are you insane?"

"No, listen, hear me out. You'll be safe, he won't target you, and he will trust you. Means you will know stuff like if and when he will attack! You can be like a double agent. Pose as his follower, and tell me and Bruce his secrets. We can stop him quicker!" Clint rambled a little, his brows furrowed together as he explained all his reasons.

Natasha stared at him in surprise. As unappealing as the idea was, it did make sense. But it really was something she did not want to do.

"What if he makes me torture or kill?" She asked carefully.

"It won't come to that. I'm going to stop him," Clint replied quickly, trying to be reassuring, "Him and all his evil friends."

"But…what if we get arrested? I don't want to go to Azkaban," She ran a hand through her hair, thinking it would probably be easier to hex Clint then disappear.

"If that happens, Bruce and I will testify on your behalf."

Natasha studied Clint's expression, checking to see if he was serious. There was no trace of doubt on his face. He genuinely thought this was a good idea.

"I just want you safe," Clint added softly.

"Okay," She eventually replied, "I'll do it."

As unappealing as it was, she would rather live as a double agent, helping out people she once hated, than not live at all.

Natasha and Clint parted ways, shortly after. They had to go to their respective morning classes. Natasha was in Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Clint in Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. During the class Natasha was distracted, her mind drifting to either Loki or Clint. She kept her expression even, turning only when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey...Natasha," Steve whispered, hesitant yet determined. He was always quite intimidated by her, but if she was threatening one of _his_ friends, well there would be hell to pay.

"What do you want, Rogers?" Natasha half snapped, realizing halfway through her sentence that they would eventually be allies. No doubt Clint will want to tell him, and Natasha figured she would have no control over that. She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to take the edge off of her tone. "I mean, Steve…" She corrected herself, quietly.

Steve's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She wasn't that mean today. Usually she would have insulted him by now, "I wanted to tell you to stay away from Clint. You need to stop with the insults and death threats."

"Fine, sure…" Natasha said with a nod, quickly turning away. It felt weird, not hating on him. Not to mention that she couldn't completely hate him either. She didn't want Stark tailing after her.

"That's it? I would have expected more of a fight or...something?" Steve replied in surprise.

"Your boyfriend already gave me the 'You hurt him, I hurt you' speech," Natasha rolled her eyes in response. "Plus Clint isn't even that bad," It kind of pained her to say it, but she had to try appear nicer.

"Who, Clint?" Steve whispered, shocked. "Well he is a great guy. But I know you hate him."

"Yes, Barton," Natasha whispered back. "He's still a filthy Mudblood, he..." She paused slightly. "He just doesn't sicken me as much as he did in the past."

"Don't call him that." Steve's tone was sharp. The Hufflepuff came from an old Wizarding family, and was used to hearing language like that, but after going to Hogwarts he had taken to correcting everyone. " Why is that?"

"He's... Um... Nice... Kind of," She managed to get out, tapping her quill impatiently.

"Well of course, we all know that," He rolled his eyes, confused by her attitude, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Fine," The professor finished up lecture in the background and she quickly gathered her books.

"Well, bye..." She said with a tiny wave, escaping his questioning. She would have normally lied easily, but she was slipping. Far too much was on her mind.

Steve stared at her in obvious confusion, "Uh...yeah. Bye. Remember leave Clint alone," He called after her, tilting his head.

* * *

Clint zoomed about the field, trying to catch the snitch with a grin on his face. "This one's tricky!" He called to Thor.

Thor chuckled. "Speed up to it! Be its master!" He encouraged from the ground, deciding to supervise Clint's solo practice, "Come on, Barton!"

"I am! I'm trying anyway," He shouted, making a dive as it plummeted before quickly jerking to the left.

"Come on, this could mean the game for us tomorrow!"

Clint shot after it, his hand closing round the snitch. "Got it," He shouted, landing and jumping off the broom. "Merlin, you worry too much," He rolled his eyes at Thor. "We will win."

"I am not worried." Thor assured him, giving him a strong pat on the shoulder, "I have faith we will prevail over Lok-Slytherin."

Clint gave him a knowing look, "I hope so. I really really hope we do." Of course for Clint, that had a double meaning. He wanted to win off the field, stop Loki and his plan before it got out of hand.

Thor nodded, patting him on the shoulder again before packing up the snitch. "Rest well, you'll need it for tomorrow." Thor instructed, lifting the case and walking off to put them away.

"Hey! Thor!" Clint called loudly, jogging after him quickly.

Thor paused, turning back and allowing him to catch up, "Yes?"

"I'm worried that someone on the Slytherin team might pull something. Like they may try to hurt me...?" Clint couldn't focus it too much on him. "Or someone else. You know what they are like?" Clint knew he sounded totally paranoid, but he didn't care.

"Don't worry about it, Clint. There will be many professors there, they would not dare, why? Is something bothering you?" He asked, meeting his eyes.

"Oh I really don't know about that. I think they could easily pull something." He shook his head slightly nervous, "Nah. Not at all."

Thor shook his head, not convinced. "We're a team. You can tell me anything."

"It is fine, just make sure you're on guard," Clint smiled at Thor nervously. If there was one person he couldn't tell about Loki, it was definitely Thor. It would break the guy's heart.

"You know I always am," Thor assured him with a nod. "See you back in the dorm," He said with a grin.

"Alright, goodnight buddy," Clint waved, taking off in the opposite direction, his stomach turning a little.

"Goodnight!" Thor called over his shoulder, heading back to the Gryffindor common room. It would be a busy day tomorrow.

Clint sat down on the grass, looking over the loch. He knew he shouldn't be sitting alone, but he needed to clear his head. This was bad. Really bad. He had to figure out how to stop Loki.

* * *

"I'd like to welcome Natasha to our little group," Loki looked around all the members of the Chitauri. "She will make an excellent Neo-Death Eater, don't you all agree?" He smiled proudly at Natasha. The rest of the group jeered and catcalled at her, as she shifted uncomfortably on her chair. Being Head Boy had its perks. And one of them was having your own room, which Loki had accepted gleefully.

Loki noticed Natasha's discomfort, his words of encouragement clearly adding to it, "I believe that Natasha will be extremely helpful in dealing with Barton. After all, the way he feels about her," Loki laughed coldly.

Natasha frowned. _What is that supposed to mean? _She wondered, but shrugged it off. It was probably nothing, but she was starting to get suspicious. More jeers were aimed at her, as Loki continued to laugh.

"So that Barton situation. What should we do with him?" Loki pretended to ponder, tilting his head, "I know! Natasha can get close to him, infiltrate his group."

Oh the irony.

She thought it out, "Well... That could work. Let me reel him in, let me get close. Then, I can cut him down from the inside." She suggested, eyes focused intensely on Loki. This was good. It meant she had an excuse to be seen with Clint, if they were going to work together.

"And how do you intend to do that?" He raised his eyebrows, intrigued by this. Perhaps Natasha was more into it than he thought, he had assumed that she would be reluctant.

"To cut him down? I'm sure I can think of something when I enter his group of loser friends," Natasha said with a sly smile.

"I've got an idea about how to earn his trust," Loki smirked a little, nodding in approval at Natasha.

"I'm all ears," Natasha said, leaning back slightly on the bench. This whole deal came easily to her, all of the deceit. It scared her to death, though.

"I happen to know that Barton is currently alone. I will go to him, attack him. One on one. I'm talented. I'll just use more severe spells than usual. You can come to his rescue, fight with him. He will be grateful and he will begin to trust you." Loki explained.

"Perfect! Sounds like a plan. This will be so easy," Natasha said, offering the group a winning smile, easily masking the concern in her voice. If she knew Loki well, and she did, than severe was an understatement.

"Everyone else can stay here," He looked around the room. "Barton is not a threat. He can't hurt me. Natasha, come." He hissed out the order, walking out to carry out his plan.

Natasha stood behind him, wishing she had time to give Clint warning before he met his fate. She followed obediently to Loki's commands, "What if this fails?" She asked him quietly as they headed outside.

"It won't," Loki replied firmly, "Now wait here. I'm going to go find Barton. Give me a ten minute head start to rough him up, and then come. Oh, by the way, the group decided that in the future we may need to use you as bait," He added, smirking a little.

"What? Why?" There was panic evident in her voice.

"Because, love, it will be a very effective way to mess with Barton."

* * *

Clint didn't particularly care that it was starting to get dark, the sunset looking amazing over the distant hills and the loch. It was a rare, dry day and he wanted to make the most of it. So sitting outside seemed like a good idea. He scribbled down on his parchment doing homework.

Loki approached him from behind, his eyes focusing on Clint's back. The boy really did make this all too easy. Chuckling, Loki drew his wand out, "Good evening, Mudblood." He sneered, tip of his wand pressing into the base of his neck.

"Shit," Clint cursed in response, as he felt the wand on the back of his neck, "Go away Loki, I don't want to fight you." He murmured, trying not to appear too shaky as his hands fumbled for his wand.

"Come now, Barton, don't be a coward," Loki snapped, sending a small round of stinging hexes crawling down his spine. Sure, they were painful. But they were nothing compared to what he has in store.

Clint winced, biting his lip in pain as his skin began to swell a little. He spun around quickly, getting to his feet, "Protego!" He shouted, pointing his wand, creating a wide shield, "I'm not being a coward. I just don't want to fight."

"Fight me!" Loki said intensely, Settle this like a man," His eyes darkened, glinting with something a lot stronger than the usual mischief. There was a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Fine," Clint growled in response, firing a simple hex at Loki. Then another for good measure.

Loki grinned, glad to get a reaction out of the Gryffindor. He easily dodged the hexes, "Incendio!"

Loki casted the fiery charm, flames erupting from his wand, encircling the pair. They started to gather height, now flickering up towards him. They were surrounded. Clint was weak in his eyes, and the boy knew it. In response, Clint fired a petrificus totalus charm at Loki, not liking the flames encircling them. He felt trapped, like a bird caged. To try and douse the flames, Clint cast an aguamenti charm, watching as water sprayed over the flames. It didn't stop them completely, but they stopped spreading.

Loki stayed frozen from the charm, but focusing and overcoming it with the use of Finite Incantatum. He was more powerful than he let on. Now free, he moved closer to Clint, raising his wand to Clint's chest. "Cruci-"

**A/N I'm evil. I know I'm evil, I shouldn't cut you off mid-torture curse, but I did. Builds tension. I do hope that you'll want to continue to the next chapter. My problem is I want to write/edit/post everything at once, but I can't. I need to try pace myself. **

**Thank you for the reviews so far, and I do hope you feel like reviewing today! I am unsure about this chapter, and the way I've ended it, so I hope you've enjoyed it.**


	6. Into the Lion's Den

**A/N Hello my lovely readers! I hope you are having a good day so far.**

**Here is chapter 5!**

**Warnings: Not much other than swearing, mentions of violence and torture. **

**I don't own any of this.**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites. Also thank you for sending me messages on tumblr. These are all very encouraging. My tumblr is "theavengingangelsarehere" if you are wondering.**

**So yes, chapter 5! If you want to see the avengers together (assembled) you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Into the Lion's Den**

Waiting so far away from Loki was making Natasha feel uneasy. A lot could happen in ten minutes. It only took a second to cast an unforgivable. Counting it out, she breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could go intercept. Natasha ran towards the pair from behind Loki, seeing this as a good time to cut in. Her eyes were wide as she took in the flames flickering higher, and their stances.

"Confundo!" She casted as she heard Loki begin the cruciatus curse, halting him. She doused the flames with a very strong water charm, as Loki grew more and more confused.

"Locomotor mortis," She cast afterwards, watching in amusement as Loki's legs locked together, causing him to fall over. She eyed Clint, checking to see if he was okay. She was a little out of breath, tired from the long day. "You okay...?" She asked, moving towards him as the flames died down. Clint was still tense, trying to calm down a little. The duel escalated much further than usual.

Thank you," He told her, looking over at Loki, checking to see if he was safe, "I-I'm fine. I just...I'm okay."

"You don't look to fine..." Natasha replied, brushing herself off. Loki was there, frozen, her knowing it was mostly on purpose. He could escape it if he wanted, "Come on let's get out of here..." She offered him a look, something in her eyes trying to tell him the truth.

"But why did you…? Uh, I mean you weren't.." He trailed off as he caught the look in her eyes, slowly starting to figure things out. It was all too well timed. "Yeah. We should go."

After they put some distance between them and Loki, Natasha rounded on him, "Sometimes I think you want him to realize I'm against him. It was all staged. That'll be a hard one to get by," She shoved her wand back into her pocket. "Are you _really_ okay now?" She asked, his robe still smoking a little from the flames. Clint patted it down, trying to extinguish them.

"I'm sorry, it just took me a minute to figure out. Really was too much of a coincidence," He swallowed, "You'll be fine. Just tell him I was in shock and didn't know what I was saying," He shook his head before casting her a pained expression, "I'm fine." He lied.

"It's okay," Natasha said, seeing he was actually slightly frightened. "I understand."

Clint ran a hand through his hair, sitting down on the grass, "That wasn't fun," He admitted eventually, "First time I've duelled with someone who actually wanted to kill me."

"You expected it to be fun? I don't understand how that's fun..." Natasha muttered, sitting down beside him. She looked over at him, trying to find any kind of injury. "It was all staged to get Loki's me to gain your trust. To lure you in," She explained, evening wind rustling her hair.

"No I didn't. I just didn't expect it to be...that intense. I'm just thanking merlin you came when you did. Staged or not, I think he would have went through with the curse," He was aware that he was slightly singed in places, thanks to the flames.

"Yeah, well, like I said before. I'm not going to let him kill you."

"I still don't really understand why, but I'm glad you've got my back," Clint shrugged in response.

"Well for some weird reason, I do. Even if you are a Gryffindork," Natasha said, putting her guard back up. She had let it slip slightly when he was around, and it was very confusing to her.

"Well that's progress, better than Mublood," Clint smiled weakly, before taking a deep breath. He lay back in the grass, looking over at the sunset,"Gimme a moment," He sighed, not particularly feeling like going to dinner.

"You're that too," Natasha replied sharply. After all, she didn't care about Clint. She just didn't want his blood on her hands, "Take as many as you need. You're the one with the near-death experience." She stood up stiffly, looking down at him at her feet.

"Not near-death experience. Near-torture is much more accurate," Clint's gaze flickered up to look at her.

"Knowing him, you never know," Natasha said, rolling her eyes a little. "Come on, take me to dinner so he can see me sitting with you and your idi—friends," She corrected herself, nudging him lightly with her foot.

Clint nodded, "True," He mumbled before standing up, "Okay. It will be interesting trying to explain to Steve and Tony and Thor why you're suddenly sitting with me. Bruce will obviously know."

"Just lie... Say we're partners or something on a project. Oh, wait, better, tell them I helped you today,"

"Yeah, I was planning on telling them what happened just there. That you saved me from the cruciatus curse," He nodded, hoisting his bag up on his shoulder and heading through the door, gesturing for Natasha to follow, "This will be…interesting."

"Just don't let them chew me out," Natasha instructed, entering the hall where dinner had just been served.

"I promise I won't. Or at least, I'll try make sure they won't. Trust me. You've got Bruce and I on your side," He walked over to the table where his friends were congregated, and dropped down on an empty seat, "Hey guys. Uhm...Nat-Natasha is gonna join us for dinner," He nodded behind him at the red-head, "Okay?"

Natasha forced a smile towards them, something she didn't usually do. Everyone sitting at the table generally irritated her, Stark especially.

"Hi..." She said with a small wave, taking a seat between Tony and Clint.

"Nice to change things up a bit, I guess," Bruce muttered, feeling the awkwardness descend over the table.

Tony was the first to break the silence, after staring in shock at her for a moment, "Alright Romanoff, what the fuck? Did you put him under the imperius or something? Why the hell are you here? Why do you want to be here? I know why _you_ invited her, but how the hell did you get the balls to?" He turned, looking from Clint to Natasha. Clint tensed up a little at Tony's words, shooting him a warning look. Before he could reply, Natasha beat him to it.

"I didn't do anything!" Natasha snapped, some of her fierceness returning. She had to try stay calm; her freaking out wouldn't help anyone. She looked over at Clint, knowing this would be a good time to explain, "Tell him, Clint." She ordered, sure his the story would convince them all.

"I was attacked by Loki. Natasha saved my ass. So I invited her to dinner as thanks. End of," Clint told them all firmly, looking around everyone with a stern expression.

Bruce pursed his lips, looking down at his dinner. He knew the truth, and was a horrible liar. Steve looked at the both of them then nodded, believing. Thor nodded too, but was skeptical. He didn't trust anyone that stuck around with his brother, "So just fuck off, Stark," Natasha mumbled, trying not to glare.

"Natasha, Tony, please just play nice," Clint mumbled tiredly, grabbing water. After the duel, he was still not up for eating.

Tony shook his head, "I can't believe you! She stops you from getting a stinging jinx to the balls and you're all for having her for dinner?" He asked, frowning.

Clint laughed coldly, "Try the cruciatus curse."

The whole table was silent for a few minutes, "Well that was very nice of you to do, Natasha," Steve murmured quietly, breaking the silence. Maybe she wasn't that bad at all. They had all expected Natasha to be the one to cast curses like that, but apparently not. Natasha looked up, having been busy buttering her bread, "Yeah, well... Loki can be an asshole at times," She said, the words feeling good to say.

Tony tilted his head but accepted it, "My my, the ice queen has a heart after all," He exclaimed eventually, before casting a worried glance at Clint, who, in return, smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine."

Thor was silent for a moment before standing up abruptly.

Natasha tensed at the ice queen comment, watching Thor storm away. She turned to Clint, a confused glance. "Something I said?" Natasha asked quietly. Having Thor angry at her wouldn't help the trust situation.

"No not at all. He's still upset by the whole Loki thing. He loves his brother, despite everything that's happened and it hurts him to hear that Loki would actually use an unforgivable, or try to," Clint explained quietly before turning to Steve, "Steve could you go talk to him? I would but I don't want to leave Natasha with Tony.

Steve nodded, standing from the table as well, "Sure thing." He head off in Thor's same direction. One thing Steve truly hated was bullies, and Loki was just an extreme version of one. He wanted to chec on Thor, and would have went, even if Clint hadn't suggested it.

Natasha smiled the tiniest bit, "Thank you for sparing me that horror, dinner with Stark. How would I cope?" She commented, mainly to piss Stark off. It was just her nature. They had clashing personalities.

"Well it wouldn't have been good for me either, princess," Tony replied, though he wasn't annoyed.

Clint shook his head at the pair, before starting to fill his plate, "I'm starving. Thor is such a slave driver at Quidditch practices," He complained, safe to say that now that he was gone.

"Well there is a game tomorrow! One of the biggest of the season. Can you blame him?" Bruce asked, making small talk, happy that the conversation had changed away from Loki.

"Still, I'm a good seeker! And he's my friend, he should cut me some slack!" Clint groaned, burying his head in his arms, overdramatic, "Not asking for much, just a little."

"Don't be such a baby." Natasha told him, rolling her eyes as she patted his back, "You're good now, but if he pushes you, you could be better," She stated, deciding to include herself instead of sitting there awkwardly.

"Hey that's not fair! I mean you don't know what he's like! The guy's pretty damn scary!" He looked up at Natasha, smiling at the fact she was including herself. It made her happy that she was at least trying, even if her pleasant attitude was phony.

"Not to me. He's just...big," She said with a shrug, wondering why there was a goofy smile plastered to his face.

"Usually the guy is like a golden retriever. Loyal, friendly, energetic, playfully but at practice he is a freaking Doberman," Clint replied, slightly amused by the analogy. Bruce nodded in agreement, "I could see that."

"I'm still not seeing how any dog is scary to you, but, if you insist," Natasha said with a tiny laugh. Stark rolled his eyes a bit, not particularly enjoying her company.

"Hmm...very true. But I am confident about tomorrow."

"Right, because you think you have a chance of beating my house." Natasha said, teasing a little. She was actually enjoying this, despite the fact she was supposed to be faking it.

Tony shot her a glare, "Hey, our house!" He corrected her. Most Slytherins did stick to themselves, so the fact Tony was friends with a lot of people from other houses made him a little bit of an outsider. He was very close to Bruce, Thor and Clint, and obviously Steve, but he would still regard is best friend as Pepper Potts, the head girl. As much as he complained about her, always keeping him in line and never letting him have any fun, he very much adored the girl. And she was a Ravenclaw. The first friend he made outside of Slytherin. However, in a Gryffindor vs Slytherin match, there was no way Tony would support Gryffindor. He was green and proud.

Clint chuckled, "Well Bruce is supporting Thor and I tomorrow, aren't you?" He nudged his best friend, giving him a look.

Bruce nodded a bit, having zoned out a little. "Don't worry Clint, I'm rooting for you to get the snitch," Tony said jokingly.

What a traitor," Natasha said quietly, rolling her eyes.

"Watch it, ice queen."

Clint watched their exchange with a sigh. They would probably never get along. "Don't call her that," Clint snapped at Tony before giving Natasha a look, "And stop antagonizing Tony."

"Of course you jump to her defense, lover boy..." Tony mumbled, eyeing Clint from across the table.

Clint's hand twitched towards his wand, "Shut it. I defended both of you." His expression darkened a little. The last thing he needed was Natasha finding out about his crush and making fun of him. She had only just started to tolerate him.

"Her first," Tony said simply, laughing at how twitchy he got.

"Just both of you shut up. You're giving me a headache," Natasha said, of course having heard the exchange.

Bruce felt the tenseness around everyone. "I agree." he said with a nod, while sneaking a glance to check out Natasha.

"That's because she's our guest," Clint snapped before falling silent at Natasha's request, casting her a wary glance.

Natasha looked over at him for a second, her eyes knowing. So it really was why he cared so much. That's what Tony meant by 'What he sees in her' and why Loki thought Natasha would make good bait. He was in love with her, or at the very least was infatuated. She picked away at her food in silence, the whole deal a bit uncomfortable.

Clint averted his eyes, instead looking down at his un-eaten food, "I...I wonder how Thor and Steve are doing," He eventually changed the subject, taking a sip of water.

Tony kept pretty quiet, his eyes simply looking over to the entrance of the hall, missing Steve's presence. The two were practically joined at the hip at times. It was rare to see one without the other.

"Hopefully well, though it is taking them a while..." Bruce replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Clint pushed his plate away, not particularly hungry, "I hope they are okay."

"I wouldn't worry about either of them. Thor's not mad at Steve, and Steve is pretty capable of handling himself if he was," Tony noted, making a good point. Steve wasn't as weak as people made him out to be.

"Yeah I know. I don't think Thor would lash out at Steve or anything," Bruce replied, giving Tony a knowing look.

"Yeah, not at all..." Tony nodded in agreement. Natasha pushed her plate forward, finished as well. "Well, this was fun, but my ice kingdom calls," She said, half teasing.

Clint sighed before nodding, "Alright. Uh, good luck? I imagine Loki won't be happy...so be careful." Although it was a lie, the basis was true. He wanted her to be careful. "Bye," He half waved.

"Yeah, sure. See you," Natasha waved a little to both him and Bruce, regardless of the awkwardness, and made her way out of the Great Hall.

"Well that was..." Clint paused, staring after her, shaking his head a little, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"I don't blame you," Bruce said, standing as well. "I'll walk with you," He offered, staring off in her direction, a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you Bruce," Clint smiled weakly, not noticing Bruce's expression, before standing up and starting to head towards the door.

Bruce followed after him, "So that was true, right? All of that was real?"

"Sort of," Clint sighed, shaking his head a little as they exited the hall, "The Loki thing was true. He found me alone, surrounded me in flames and almost crucio'd me," Clint explained, "But it was all staged."

"Wait, her saving you was staged? So she only saved you so it would gain your trust?" He clarified, thinking aloud.

"Yeah it was. Loki thinks I don't trust her, so figured it he set up a pseudo-attack and she 'came to my rescue', I'd begin to trust her, and let her in. Still, his fighting definitely wasn't fake."

"I wouldn't think so. At least she seemed sort of happy at dinner. After all, she smiled," He said with a shrug. "She's got a hot smile, too," He tacked on to the end, nudging Clint shoulder.

Clint nudged him back, "Yeah I suppose so, but it was awkward at points. I think she's starting to suspect...you know? And oh she definitely does, doesn't she?"

Bruce chucked and patted him on the shoulder, "She really does." He agreed. "And of course she's suspicious. If she didn't start being suspicious, I'd be convinced she had no idea of human emotion."

Clint slung an arm around Bruce's shoulder, "I don't want her to find out properly," He admitted.

"Well good luck with that. When she was sitting with us you flashed her the goofiest, happiest, loviest smile. Kind of amusing, really." He chuckled.

"I did?" Clint groaned, burying his head in Bruce's shoulder.

"Yup. She started talking and your smile grew. Probably freaked her out a little. But she did seem to be in good spirits. I mean, other than when things got awkward. I blame Tony, mostly," Bruce told him, messing his hair a bit.

"Oh merlin," Clint sighed, "I'm such a...dork." He batted Bruce's hand away.

"You really are, but we're still buds," Bruce chuckled in response, "You're my favourite dork."

"I know," He smiled, grateful for Bruce. "I love you man!" He exclaimed cheesily, before wrapping his arms around him tightly, his tone overdramatic.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Save it for Natasha." He teased, returning the hug quickly.

"No. I can't tell her that. It's clear she doesn't want me," He shrugged, letting go.

Bruce shook his head, "You have to tell her eventually. That or she'll find out in a bad way."

"I guess so," Clint swallowed, "I just don't want to get hurt."

"The worst she could say is no...then again, it is Natasha. She may hurt you," He said with a roll of the eyes. "Wait until this whole death eater thing blows over. Then go for it," He advised, though it did pain him slightly to do so.

"Yeah I suppose so," He shrugged, "I guess I will, but she's made it clear that despite everything, I'm still a mudblood to her," Clint added quietly.

"Well you should convince her you're more than that. Throw in some of that old Barton charm," Bruce grinned at Clint, before winking.

"I've been trying. I guess we're gonna be spending some more time together so I'll try harder," He returned the smile hesitantly.

"Good man. I'm heading back my common room. I'll catch you tomorrow." He said, walking ahead.

Clint nodded, "Goodnight Bruce," He smiled a bit wider, before turning off in the direction of his own common room. Thor was nowhere to be seen, and Clint briefly wondered if the boy was okay. Clint understood what it was like to have a bad relationship with siblings. His own brother, Barney, used to be his best friend, but after they learned about Clint's magic they just drifted apart. Partially by jealousy, and even fear, though Clint would never hex him. Mostly though, it was because Clint was away most of the year and they barely saw each other, except for holidays. However Clint was relieved his and Barney's relationship was nothing like Thor and Loki's. Clint doubted he could handle it. It would hurt too much, losing a brother like that.

**A/N Hey guys! So I assembled the avengers a little. Even if Steve and Thor had to exit quickly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was quite fun writing Tony/Natasha arguments and if you squint you may notice something peculiar about Bruce. (And not that he's a werewolf.) Any thoughts? It will be revealed properly later.**

**I hope you review/favourite/like and continue to read! It makes me really happy knowing that people are being entertained by this!**


	7. Don't Take A Bludger To The Head

**A/N I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...**

**Seriously, I feel awful about not updating. It's because I've now got a job and have had no time/been too tired.**

**But here is the new chapter (finally!)**

**Thank you very much for the reviews and encouragement. I hope you continue to stick with this.**

**Rating M (In case you are wondering, it is M for a reason. Apart from the odd swearword, it may not seem like an M but believe me, it is. This fic is actually rather dark at times in the future, and even nearing the end of this chapter, it goes slightly darker.**

**So yes chapter 6...**

**Chapter 6**

**Don't Take A Bludger To The Head**

Clint barely slept at all that night. He just kept tossing and turning, thinking of Loki and how close he came to getting seriously hurt. There were burns up his arms, which were stinging a little. When morning came, he groaned, thinking about how bad yesterday was. For some reason he had a weird vibe. That today would be much worse. He was eventually dragged out of bed by Thor, who yelled at him for a good fifteen minutes about how they _had_ to win. After that he headed down to breakfast, finding Tony sitting by himself, fiddling with something that Clint was convinced was muggle. Tony was quite a curious pureblood like that.

"Hey," He muttered.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Tony replied, with a grin, not bothering to look up from the muggle technology he was tinkering with. He was very interested in building things, and also turning muggle things magical. "Well don't you look just bright and awake?" He asked with a sarcastic smile, finally glancing up at Clint.

"Shut up before I murder you," Clint grumbled darkly, grabbing a piece of toast. Truthfully, he was slightly annoyed with Tony's behaviour around Natasha yesterday at dinner. Plus there was also the stress and nerves about the Quidditch match later.

"Relax, Barton," Tony said, putting the gadget down on the table, watching his friend. "If you're mad about yesterday, don't be. Naatasha was looking for you this morning," Tony smirked. "See, now she wants you. You're welcome."

"She was looking for me?" Clint couldn't help but perk up a little at that, "Where is she now? And she doesn't want me."

"That's what you say now. She told me to tell you that: When you finally wake up, meet her in the corridor. End quote," He used quotation gestures, before returning his to his breakfast.

Clint nodded, taking a bite of toast, and a sip of juice before standing up, "Okay…I guess I'll be back soon," He mumbled in response, heading back out the great hall and along the corridor to Natasha, "Hey."

"There you are," Natasha said as a greeting. She avoided the topic of the discovery that he actually did like her and moved to more important matters. "Keep a good eye on your Quidditch stuff today," She instructed, getting right to the point. "Watch out for your team, too. I wasn't invited to yesterday's meeting, but apparently they're planning some messed up stuff.

Clint exhaled in response. Great. It was always business and never personal with Natasha, "I will. Don't worry. I warned Thor. We are totally on our guard," He nodded, smiling weakly at her.

"I wasn't worried, just letting you know," She said, crossing her arms a little. If there was one thing Natasha knew, it was she had to keep acting like she didn't know about the crush. Apparently the whole deal was some huge secret. She couldn't let knowing change how she felt about him. "And good morning," She added on to the end, moving out of the privacy of the corridor.

"I didn't think you would be worried," He added, his tone very slightly sad, "But thanks for letting me know. Good morning to you, Natasha," He flashed a quick smile at her, "I hope Loki was okay last night."

Natasha returned his smile, trying not to hate him pretty hard that day. "He was alright... Said I was a little rough on him," She shrugged.

"Ah well, you had to be a little rough, right? Poor baby. At least you never attempted an unforgivable on him," Clint shook his head in response. "So do you have any idea what he is planning today?"

Natasha shook her head. "Like I said, I wasn't invited to the one last night. A team only meeting, I guess. I'll keep an eye out during, though," She told him.

"Thank you," Clint turned to look over his shoulder, "It'll be nice to have the knowledge that someone has my back today. Bruce will too. Maybe you should stand with him."

**"**I was going to go in the Slytherin stands, but he is welcome to join me," Natasha said with a tiny laugh, knowing her house mates would eat him alive.

"Well you can ask him that yourself, but I doubt you will get him to join," Clint chuckled with her.

"Figures," Natasha said, with an actual genuine laugh. "Maybe he would be better off with your crowd of cheerleaders," She teased, knowing that both his friends, and a variety of girls, would be cheering for him.

"I do not have a crowd of cheerleaders!" Clint protested, his cheeks growing slightly pink.

"Oh Clint! You're such a fantastic seeker! Marry me!" Natasha replied in a higher pitched tone, mocking his group of second year fan girls, "They're pathetic." She said in her own voice, rolling her eyes.

Clint could feel his cheeks reddening further at that_. I wish,_ He thought, briefly wishing she was like them, "Yeah...well...it's nice to get support," Clint shrugged eventually.

Natasha laughed inwardly at his deep red blush "I bet it is."

**"**I hope that you'll at least smile if we do win," He nudged her. "I know you wouldn't want us to win, but..."

"I guess I do want you to win a little." She said with a shrug. "Only because it means Loki and his followers lose," Natasha added, giving Clint a pointed look.

Clint couldn't help but grin in response, "Good. Well wish me luck. I'm gonna go grab food then head to the field."

"Good luck. Don't take a bludger to the head," She told him, rolling her eyes at his grin. "Actually, do whatever you want. I can't tell you what to do," She smiled slyly, not wanting to be that nice.

"Well you're in luck. I don't particularly want to get a bludger to the head." He chuckled, "Seriously, thanks though," He waved, starting off down the corridor.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Bye." Natasha said, heading back in the other direction. She searched the common room for Loki, wondering if she could get some answers. But, he was nowhere to be found. Probably already down at the field, doing some last minute training, she reckoned.

Clint headed back to the table, slumping down beside Tony and grabbing more food. "Tony...you need to be on your guard during the match. Be prepared to hex if you notice anything odd. I'm relying on you to save my ass."

"Fine," Tony replied with a nod, screwing in some bolts to his muggle-magic contraption, "How was your make out session?" He asked without looking up, taking a sip of his morning water.

"Fuck you," Clint shot back, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Why do you have a mobile?" He added, looking at the familiar device in obvious confusion.

"I just like messing with it. And fuck yourself right back," Tony said with a smile.

"Do I even want to know where you got it?" Clint smiled wryly, "Also Natasha still doesn't like me, just saying."

"I stole it," Tony said, not really caring it was bad, "And she does."

"Lemme guess. Muggleborn Hufflepuff first year?" He raised his eyebrows, "One, she was just checking up on me after last night. No making out. Two, she still thinks I'm a stupid mudblood. And three, none of that is your business anyway, Stark."

"Like taking candy from a baby." Tony smirked, before changing the subject to the more important matter, "It concerns my buddy, of course it's my business." Clint had to raise his eyebrow at that. It was such a Stark thing to say. The boy thinks he had the right to everyone's business. "And I bet she wants to do more. Even if you are a stupid _Muggleborn_."

Clint rolled his eyes, "Any decent human would check. We're just...acquaintances. Barely that. She is trying her hardest to tolerate me. And thanks. Some friend," He shoved Tony, before taking a bite of toast.

"Lighten up," Tony groaned, shoving him right back. "And Natasha is more decent looking than decent hearted. Don't let yourself forget."

"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood, and you're not helping," Clint shook his head, "Trust me. I won't. I know that."

"Well sorry," Tony apologized back, although it was insincere. He really wasn't doing anything wrong. Ignoring Clint, he just turned back to the muggle gadget, working away at his contraption again as they finished breakfast.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" Tony eventually muttered a few moments later. Clint sighed, rubbing his forehead. The match really had him nervous, and he was on edge, "Yeah. I'm going to go," He nodded, standing up, "I'm sorry for being snappy. I'll make it up to you, promise," He apologised again, quietly, before turning to head out of the great hall.

"You damn well better!"

* * *

Natasha was donned in her cloak and Slytherin scarf as she walked out to the practice field. She approached Loki, who was instructing the others as they practiced. "Hey."

"Hi Natasha," He muttered in response, still not completely over her overenthusiastic defence of Barton.

"Are your legs better..?" She asked quietly, knowing he wasn't happy. "Sorry, again... I was trying to make it realistic..."

"They are fine," He replied, his tone clipped. "And, well it certainly was. Far too realistic. You were meant to save him, not hurt me."

"It got the job done, that should be all that matters," She argued firmly, trying to meet his glance.

"Good luck today... Someone told me _we_ were doing something else today," She added, "Is there something I can help with?" Although she was reluctant taking part in any of the Death Eater stuff, she had to seem realistic.

"Yes, _we_ are," Loki nodded in response, pulling her to the side, "The team…well the death eaters on the team anyway…are going to fuck with the Gryffindorks' minds." He smirked.

Natasha sighed a little, mostly relieved. They would fight it out light teenage girls, and thankfully not kill each other during the match. "Oh, then I guess I'm no help.." Natasha said, turning away. Although she did briefly wonder what he would do.

"Not directly no, but you will be spending the match with some of the Neo death eaters, I'm using some pretty strong spells to give the team a little show. A sort of telepathic spell. I'm sure they won't like getting mental images of people they care about being hexed." He told Natasha lightly. "Oh be aware. Sectumsempra supposedly hurts a lot," He threatened.

Natasha froze, her face draining of all colour, "W-why me...? Barton really doesn't care about me all that much..." She stuttered, suddenly very nervous.

"Because of two reasons. One, you must know by now that he does. It will throw him off his game, seeing his precious Tasha hurt," He chuckled, "And two, last night was very humiliating." His eyes flashed darkly.

Natasha's eyes narrowed at him. "That was all part of the plan!" She hissed, not finding herself at any fault. She was only digging her grave deeper.

Loki shook his head and grabbed her shoulder roughly, "The plan was stop me not hex me!" He snapped, "You could have easily disarmed me. But no, you had to overly defend the Mudblood."

"I made him trust me, didn't I? And how else was I supposed to stop you?" She snapped back, cheeks flushing in anger. "I didn't overly defend him..."

"Like I said you could have just disarmed me. A simple expelliarmus would have worked!" Loki spat, as he saw the crowd start to come into the stands, "Go with them," He nodded to some of his friends.

Natasha pushed herself from his grip, feeling a small sting in her shoulder. Uncaring about his request, she walked angrily up to their stands, taking a seat between Steve and Bruce. "You guys need to get out of here, now..." She whispered to Bruce, not seeing any of Loki's followers around. That was good. If they couldn't find her, then maybe things would be alright.

Bruce stared at her in confusion, "W-What?" He asked, pushing his glasses up, "Why?"

Natasha eyed him seriously. "They're-" She cut off, seeing one of his minions approach behind her. "Never mind…Stay here..." She instructed, seeing it was too late to warn him.

"Natasha what's going on?" Bruce whispered quickly, his eyes following her gaze, seeing two slytherins approach.

"Bad things, don't follow me," She replied courageously, allowing herself to be led away from the group stands to where she would be kept. The group were congregated at the edge of the forbidden forest. Girlfriends and boyfriends of team members were tied to trees. All the Neo Death Eaters were there, including the ones off the Quidditch team. Loki arrived shortly after, clutching Jane, his brother's girlfriend. This was a personal one for him. He wanted to hurt his brother and Clint the most. Having their few hostages already hexed, he turned to Natasha, whispering a spell to chain her up.

* * *

Clint and the rest of the Gryffindor team were gathered around Thor on the field listening to his pep talk. They had to win this! It was the big match. The important one. Obviously Clint's mind was preoccupied. When he had scanned the stand, he hadn't seen Natasha with Bruce or Tony. He even double checked the Slytherin Stands. The other odd thing was half the Slytherin team were missing. Including Loki. Madame Hooch blew her whistle, wanting to start the game. She was irritated that people were missing, but would wait. There was no point starting.

"C'mon Natasha," He whispered, looking around the stands.

There was still no Natasha, but Loki and the rest of the Slytherin team entered, the dark haired boy had a smug smirk on his face. His lips moved, clearly casting a silent spell.

Clint froze. He clutched his head as an image of Natasha flashed into his mind, "Fuck," He swore, almost crying out when he saw the images, "Thor!"

**A/N It's not the longest update in the world, but I hope you've enjoyed it. I have been warning you that Loki is rather evil in this. He does have his reasons, and I've tried to stay true to movie Loki when it comes to his crazy levels and even his reasoning.**

**Please leave a review! I hope to publish the next chapter (And let you know what happens to Natasha) soon. **


	8. The One Who Loves Least

**A/N Hey there! I would have updated yesterday but I literally had no time. Here is a pretty long chapter to make up for this. I think this is my longest one yet!**

**Right so thanks for all the reviews and continued support. It means so much. Thanks to my amazing RP partner who inspired this story! Also thanks to my other rp partners who have to put up with my babbling and talking about story writing, You people are amazing and I appreciate your support!**

**So yes, here is chapter seven.**

**Warning: You know I've been saying in my authors notes that this is M-worthy, and will have violence and ark themes? Well...this chapter is pretty much the start of all that. From this chapter on I'd say it gets quite dark. Also this chapter is by no means the darkest.**

**Just a little warning.**

**Pairings: Clint/Natasha (Eventually. It's still one sided), Loki/Natasha, Steve/Tony, and in this chapter there is a little Jane/Thor. **

**Chapter 7**

**The One Who Loves Least Controls The Relationship**

Loki smirked as he cleared his mind, sending images of the pain he caused out to each of the Gryffindor's minds. He especially focused on Natasha and Jane, drawing the images out, focusing on each of their pained expressions. It was over summer that Loki had started to memorize the spells, and once he got back to Hogwarts he started to practice. Training his mind was easier than he thought, and in times like this, it was very useful. He had spent a while collecting images to torture the Gryffindor team with. Once they were done with the victims, they would just obliviate them. Take away their memories, so they had no recollection of getting wounds inflicted.

Another round of painful images flashed in their minds, as the team went to pick up their looked nearly on the verge of tears, his hand shaking. Clint felt sick. The things Loki did to Natasha. The things he said. It was then Clint had the vision of the people's gags being removed, some of the more naive yelling out the name of whom they had been captured for. Clint watched in shock as Natasha kept her mouth pressed shut, even as Loki sliced her torso with the Sectumsempra spell. Then he rehealed it, and split it again. Clint looked over at Thor with wide eyes, his friend was frozen in the middle of the arena, unable to think of anything other than Jane.

"Thor," He grabbed his shoulder, "It's not true. It's Loki. He's playing tricks on us to psyche us out!" Clint deducted, hoping to reassure the team. "Listen to me!"

"He has hurt her! He hurt Jane," Thor stuttered, shrugging his hand off of his shoulder. He was very tempted to step off the field, although knowing it would mean forfeiting the game.

Loki's minions were busy wiping each of the victim's memories, making the wounds less visible. They couldn't fix everything, though, a variety of scars were left from the Sectumsempra which was used only on Natasha and Jane. The rest got minor stings and curses.

"No! He hasn't, I promise you!" Clint wasn't so sure himself, "I saw Natasha being cursed with sectumsempra. Most of us will have had someone we love..." He cut off, "It wasn't real. It couldn't have been."

Thor shook the thought from his mind, though the images still lingered. His words reassured him. "Come, we must fight now more than ever to win this game." He said, his voice confident but shaken. It was only when the Slytherin team entered, blood seemingly on their hands, did Thor appear phased.

Clint stayed still, resisting the urge to lunge at Loki. "I'll kill him," He swore, his expression livid as he mounted his broom. Loki flashed Clint a wink then smirked as they half-listened to Madam Hooch chatter on about fair fights. Unlikely. "We have to win," Clint hissed at Thor, before taking off with the rest of the team.

Thor was a few seconds late, obviously distracted.

Clint shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of Natasha bloodied. He hovered, looking for the snitch, as Slytherin scored a goal.

* * *

Natasha and the rest were released after the game was won. Many of the other victims were passed out, or crying as their minds were all wiped. Loki forced her to change out of her blood stained shirt, warning her about telling anyone. Although she was healed a little, her mind wasn't wiped like the rest of the captives. As a Neo-Death Eater, she had the 'pleasure' of remembering the experience. She could still taste blood in her mouth, and she was instructed to carry on as normal. Loki had won this round. The rest of the captive's minds seemed to be very confused of the whole matter as they walked back into school. The Death Eaters informed them that they had 'overslept' and missed the match, which they all generally accepted, too confused to make sense of the situation.

"Natasha? Nat!" Natasha paused when she heard her voice being shouted from the end of the hall. Her bloody shirt had been disposed of, and she was now wearing Loki's Slytherin practice shirt, looking a little roughed up.

"Clint..?" She called back, unsure of what happened but relieved he wasn't dead. She started off in his direction.

"Natasha!" He shouted, spotting the flash of red in the hall. He ran up to her, relieved she was up and walking around. He stopped in front of her, "You okay?"

"I've had better days," She admitted, clutching her throbbing torso. It was still bleeding a little, the healing spells simpler than what she needed. Apparently the death eaters could inflict pain, but they couldn't heal very well at all, "I can't do this anymore, Clint... You need a new spy..."

Clint looked down at her torso, seeing her clutching it, "He d-didn't. That was all fake imagery to freak us out. It couldn't have been…" He stuttered out, pulling Natasha into an alcove behind a tapestry for privacy.

"Oh, it was real. It was all real," Natasha told him, still a bit wide eyed with panic. She held her torso tightly, feeling like if she let go she would fall apart, "All over a stupid game..." She muttered.

Clint stared at her in horror, his eyes stinging, "No," He breathed, taking her hand and seeing it stained red, "N-No." He shook his head before wrapping his arms around her, "I'm so so sorry, I never meant for this to happen! I...I wanted to protect you."

Natasha was at first a bit shocked from his embrace, but leaned into it, mostly because she was faint from loss of blood.

"I'm fine. It just sucked a lot," She tried desperately to hold back tears. If there was one thing she couldn't appear- it was weak. Clint couldn't know how scared she was. Still, it was nice to have someone that actually cared. "It's not your fault, anyway, directly..."

"You don't have to spy anymore. Dammit," He knew he was shaking. A mix of fear and anger, "It was my fault, merlin, Loki is sick..."

"I'm going to kill him..." Natasha spat intensely, holding herself up on her own to escape his shaky grasp. She looked up at him. "We still need someone on the inside. I have to keep going," She added, trying to be the brave one.

"You don't have to. It's too dangerous. Not fair on you," He bit his lip before playing with the hem of the practice shirt, "May I? I just...I need to see what he did."

Natasha untucked the practice shirt, pulling it up to reveal the deep cut to her torso. It still bled a little, but the hasty healing had slowed it a bit. "Is it bad...?" She asked quietly, not really wanting to see.

Clint nodded, slightly dazed. He reached out, as if to touch it, but paused, "We should take you to the infirmary," He whispered.

"No, it's okay," She assured him, his tone suggesting it was pretty bad. "Just heal it! You know a healing charm, right?" She hated the infirmary, and avoided it like the plague.

Shaking, Clint pulled out his wand and touched the tip to Natasha's stomach, at the top of the wound. Natasha cringed a little as his wand touched the wound, and clenched her fists tightly. He murmured a spell, closing his eyes to focus all his attention on healing her. The wound repaired itself, but it was a slow and painful process. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything else. Clint placed his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. He pulled his wand away, watching as it healed itself, new skin weaving itself over the bloody mark. Magic sometimes never ceased to amaze him.

"Ow," Natasha muttered, opening her eyes as it finished. "Thanks..." She mumbled, pulling the shirt down, all that was there before faded into a scar. She ran a hand through her hair, jealous of the others for getting their minds wiped.

"It was no trouble at all, I'm glad I could help you," He sighed, "Natasha I really am sorry," Clint murmured, burying his head in his hands as he sat back against the wall.

"It's fine. You didn't do it," Natasha assured him again. "It's really no big deal. I'll keep going," She volunteered, seeing he was in a huge load of distress.

"I don't know. I mean, you shouldn't but at the same time- what if he hurts you more?" Clint groaned, feeling very conflicted. The thing he wanted most was Natasha's safety.

**"**I'll get over it. You act like he hasn't done it before," Natasha said quietly. "Worry about yourself. It makes things easier for the both of us."

"He's never done it to that severity! Has he?" Clint asked carefully, not thinking at all about himself.

"He's cast spells on me, but never that badly. Today he just used me as a pawn to freak you out. Ordinarily it's not that bad. Just small spells for his own pathetic, cruel enjoyment," Natasha explained, figuring she'd tell him all he wanted to know since he just saved her from bleeding to death.

Clint stared at her, open mouthed, "That's...that's abuse!" He replied eventually, "God, why would you ever go for someone like that? I don't understand!"

"It all started with a threat. He wanted me, so I gave in. I really didn't think it would go along for this long. I figured he would realise I'm really not that special. But he kept me with him, and I stayed to protect people. He threatened to reveal dark secrets about my family. I had no other choice," She explained, being probably more complicated than he had previously thought.

"Oh…I...I'm sorry. I guess...I really didn't know. I promise you, Nat. I promise I am going to bring him down," Clint swore, his voice firm.

"You apologise too much, Barton." She muttered, with a roll of the eyes. "But I'm going to do everything I can to help. Don't think just because I'm a scared loser you can just count me out."

Clint smiled wryly at that, "I know. And thanks. I don't think you are a scared loser. I actually think you are very brave."

"You're just saying that because you have a crazy, huge crush on me," Natasha replied simply, like it was nothing new. "That, and you know I could kick your ass if you agree."

Clint's smile faltered, his gaze dropping to the floor, "I...should go check on Thor. He was pretty shaken up about Jane."

"Go ahead, I can't stop you," Natasha inclined her head to the hall, smiling lightly seeing as she had caught him. "Though even though I'm brave, I'd prefer not to be alone..." She admitted.

He couldn't help but stay. Thor could wait. "I'll stay. It's nice in here," He commented quietly, tugging the tapestry a bit more, to obscure them completely from the hall, before sitting back own on the hard, stone floor.

"Mhm," Natasha agreed, leaning on the wall. She didn't know what to say, how to approach this. The closest she had ever been to love was not hating someone. Loki had ruined her trust with relationships.

"Are you sure you want little old mudblooded Barton to keep you company?" Clint broke the silence after a minute.

"It's much better than the alternative of no one. I mean, unless you prefer I seek Loki out and attempt to kill him," Natasha offered, turning to look at him.

Clint's expression darkened a little, "I don't want you near him any time soon."

"Well, two big issues. One, I have to go to my house eventually, and two, you're not the boss of me." Natasha grumbled, her rebellious attitude apparent, "But, lucky for you, I'm planning on avoiding him."

"I really hope so," Clint sighed, shifting a little closer to her. "I know you do, and I know I'm not. But I'm still allowed to worry."

"Don't worry. I'm very capable of handling myself without your help," She snapped, her tone independent. "Stop worrying about me. I'm not your problem."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I don't want to help you, regardless," He replied firmly. "And yes you are."

"Well I shouldn't be." Natasha replied, her tone serious. "If things were different, you would ignore me or fear me like the rest of your friends," She pointed out.

"Have I ever ignored you or feared you? Seriously Nat! Remember all the times we've duelled? Argued?!" He pressed, shaking his head.

"I'm saying you should have. I mean, if I knew you didn't completely suck, I would have left you alone, you would have let me alone."

Clint bit his lip, "But I don't want to leave you alone. I never did want to, ever."

"And that's what makes you crazy." Natasha said, shaking her head.

There was a brief pause. Natasha studied Clint a little, before taking a deep breath, "So how long has this weird love-hate crush business been going on without me knowing?" She asked curiously, knowing he couldn't run away.

Clint sighed. Cat was out of the bag. No use lying now, especially after she told the truth.

"Once upon a time, a little eleven year old Muggle received the best present ever. A letter from Hogwarts, and a visit from the headmaster, finding out he's actually a wizard. That he's special," He began, knowing the backstory would make her roll her eyes. "So he went and got his supplies, the fantasies of his childhood coming true. It was reality. It was surreal. At kings cross station he didn't know anyone, when he saw her. Red haired, cute, slightly dorky, but on the whole perfect. She smiled at him, and any nerves he had disappeared. Then he had to board the train and he was nervous again. Looking around for an empty compartment, he saw the red headed girl again, sitting alone. Before he could join her, a group of girls did. Then at sorting, the little boy got up onto the stool, waiting to be sorted. The nerves were really bad there, but when that one girl smiled at him- he felt better. But then he watched as the girl was placed in a house that rivalled his own. So he lost all chances he had with her," Clint smiled weakly, knowing how crazy he must sound. "And then when he tried talking to her, she tried hexing him. And it escalated. No matter what she did, the little kid couldn't stop liking her."

Clint ducked his head, knowing his cheeks were probably pretty red now. It was quite embarrassing, thinking about the extent of his crush. Natasha stared at him, for a brief second feeling kind of bad. He had chased her from day one, thinking she was perfect. And all she had ever done was look the other way, called him names and duelled with him mindlessly. She didn't even remember him looking towards her that day so long ago. She studied his expression, knowing that if she remained silent it would make her seem even worse.

"Sorry," She muttered finally, breaking the silence.

"Don't apologise," He shook his head, slumping back against the wall, "Really. I just...I'm persistent. It's fine. I'm okay, I'm used to everything," His eyes slipped shut as he massaged his temples.

"I feel like such a bad person," Natasha admitted, her tone guilty. She stood up from the wall, raking a hand through her hair.

Clint opened his eyes, staring up at her, "Why? You didn't know."

"Well now I know. That's the thing about guilt; you always feel it after the fact," She told him with a shrug.

**"**You shouldn't feel guilty Natasha," Clint replied quietly.

"I was still a bitch. Well, I still am, probably always will be," Natasha said, a little overwhelmed. "I mean, I don't like you the way you want. However I definitely hate you a little less than I did," She thought out loud.

"Well that's more than I would have ever expected," He smiled up at, reassuring. "I'm fine."

"You promise?" Natasha checked, still feeling pretty horrible.

"I promise," Clint nodded. It felt good. Good to have everything out in the open.

"Okay..." Natasha said simply, finished with her guilty pacing, sitting down on the floor beside him.

"And right now I'm more concerned about your safety and health than anything else."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You don't need to be, really," Natasha insisted. "I'm safe. I've, hopefully, got more on my side than he does."

"Yeah well I am concerned," He tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Loki and his friends are actually not as strong as you and yours," Natasha told him, hoping to wipe the confused look off his face. "They couldn't heal me like you did, right?"

Clint couldn't help but smile at that, "I suppose. My friends are talented," He nodded, "I guess so."

"Losers, but good losers," Natasha said with a small smile.

"Ah…speaking of losers, we lost the Quidditch match," He added, realising she probably didn't know the outcome.

"You let him win? How could you let him win?" Natasha groaned. Obviously if she was in Clint's place she would have kicked the team members' sorry butts. She shook her head. "You let his tricks get to you, didn't you?"

Clint averted his eyes, then nodded, "I tried. I thought it was all fake and told the team this. But none of us could concentrate. We all were desperate to know if you guys were okay! So when it became obvious that Slytherin would win no matter what, I just caught the snitch and ended the game."

Natasha sighed. Sometimes Gryffindors were just too caring. "All over a bunch of girls," She rolled her eyes.

"And guys, and some were family members," Clint pointed out, swallowing. "We can't stand to see someone we...care about hurt."

"Fine. And I mean, everyone else was okay. Jane and I got the worst of it, but she can't remember a thing, and we were all healed," She filled him in, pulling her hair aside.

"Sometimes I wonder whether Loki would be evil if he and Thor worked things out," Clint mused.

"He probably would be. He's never really talked to me about why he is the way he is, but he's pretty messed up," Natasha replied, shifting a little, her torso still sore

"Hmm, I just don't understand how Thor could be so good and Loki could want to be a death eater," He muttered, "You okay?"

Natasha nodded, agreeing in wonder. The two were polar opposites. She rolled her eyes at him. "Just because I move a little doesn't mean I'm not okay."

"I know. But I know how scared you must be feeling. I just want to keep checking."

Natasha kept her face emotionless. She hoped she hadn't broken down too badly, but the whole situation of the past hour was a bit of a blur. "I'm not scared anymore, and you don't have to check on me. If I'm ever not okay, I'll let you know," She smiled, mostly to get him off her back. She was no damsel in distress. "Ishould probably head back too. It's been a long day," She yawned. It wasn't even three in the afternoon, but she was exhausted.

"Alright," Clint nodded, before standing up, offering her his hand to help her stand up. "I'll go check on Thor."

Natasha hesitantly took his hand, using it as support to pull herself up, "He'll probably need it. That is, if he and Jane aren't making out like usual," She added casually, generally disliking PDA.

He rolled his eyes, "I know. And Natasha? If you need anything, anything at all, please come find me, okay?" Clint asked, still gripping her hand.

"Yeah, I will," Natasha replied with a nod, taking her hand back from his persistent grip. "Have fun with Thor," She chimed, slight sarcasm in her tone.

**"**Thanks. Avoid Loki as much as you can, okay?" He smiled at her, still slightly nervous at the thought of Natasha being anywhere near Loki, before ducking out under the tapestry to head down the corridor.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please don't flame me for the sectumsempra stuff (if you are wondering, that spell 'Violently wounds the target; described as being as though the subject had been "slashed by a sword".')**

**Also I'm sorry people who are desperate for Clint and Nat to get together. I can promise you it will happen! **

**So yeah please Review! And I will try upload again either tomorrow night or saturday!**


	9. I Wear My Heart On My Sleeve

**A/N ****Sorry! ****Sorry! ****Sorry! ****Sorry! ****Sorry! ****Sorry! ****Sorry! ****Sorry!**

******************************I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. But here we are! Yay, new chapter! **

******************************It's probably not the best, but I tried to get over the writers block.**

******************************Features assembled!avengers so that should please some of you.**

******************************Also I do love Thorki, but it just doesn't fit in with the story. I'm very sorry you guys! I will write a Thorki fic sometime. Feel free to follow me on tumblr at 'Theavengingangelsarehere' !**

******************************Rating: M**

******************************Warnings: None (swearing I guess)**

******************************Pairings: Eventual Clint/Natasha, Natasha/Loki, Steve/Tony, some Thor/Jane**

******************************So yes on with the story!**

******************************Chapter 8**

******************************I Wear My Heart On My Sleeve**

Clint tore down the hallway, away from Natasha. He had to check on his friend. If Loki had done that to Natasha, then how far would he have gone with his brother's girlfriend. He stopped when he saw Thor sitting on a bench, the boy's arm wrapped around his Ravenclaw girlfriend Jane, "Thor!" He called, before adding, "Hello Jane."

Thor smiled up at Clint, his mood having majorly improved. "Hey Clint."

"Hello," Jane replied with a smile, a sort of unexplained tiredness in her eyes.

The first thing Clint noted was that Jane was completely different from Natasha. The Slytherin was panicked and in pain, something Clint wouldn't wish on anyone. He was relieved that Jane didn't appear in pain at all, "Are you both alright?" Clint asked quietly.

Thor nodded, "Much better now."

Jane nodded as well. "I'm alright. Sorry to hear about the game," She said, the whole event wiped from her mind.

"Good," Clint smiled. Must be nice being ignorant; in this case anyway, "It's quite alright. Really," He studied her intently, trying to see any sign of pain. Nothing. She was completely fine.

Thor gave Clint a slightly defensive glance as he eyed his girlfriend, and wrapped his arm tighter around Jane. He was defensive to start off with, and this whole event had him on edge.

"I guess you'll get them next time," Jane added with a tiny smile, intertwining her and Thor's fingers.

Clint winced, seeing the look Thor was giving him, "I guess I'll be going now. Need to go find Bruce. I...yeah I hope we do."

"Tell Bruce I said hello," Jane said with a smile, the two often bonding over their love of potions.

"Bye, Clint," Thor added, offering his friend a smile, feeling bad for his overprotectiveness. All was right in his world now. Jane wasn't hurt. He believed the images were fake.

"I will," Clint smiled sincerely at both of them, "I'm glad you're okay," He murmured quickly before taking off down the hallway in search of Bruce. He couldn't tell Thor the truth. It would break his heart that not only did his girlfriend get hurt, but his brother was truly evil enough to do the hurting.

Bruce was searching the hallway for Clint, after watching the game and his quick interaction with Natasha. It had him confused and worried. Natasha never acted that fearful, she always had a cool mask on. And Clint never played badly. Sure, he caught the snitch, but clearly there was something wrong. They finally ran into each other while turning a corner, and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, sorry you bombed the game. Have you seen Natasha around? I think she's in trouble," Bruce said quickly, obviously worried. Clint couldn't help but launch himself at Bruce, all his panic and fear that he had been trying desperately to bury, surfacing. He wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"Merlin Bruce! I hate this!" He ignored Bruce's questions.

Bruce froze for a second, eyes widening. He returned the hug eventually, a small frown coming over him.

"I'm sorry..." He consoled, patting him on the back.

He pulled Bruce into a narrow hall away from the crowd, "Jesus, they hurt her. Sectumsempra. She...fuck. I can't do this!"

"What? Seriously? Is she okay?" Bruce asked urgently. "You helped her right?" He asked, realising he had good reason to be worried. He wasn't just being paranoid.

"Yes! Yes of course I helped her. I healed her. They took every Gryffindor player's most loved person and hurt them, using mind tricks to make us see!" Clint slumped down against the wall, his head in his hands.

"Wow. That's awful," Bruce replied bending down next to him. "She's fine, though. No harm done, right?" He said, guilt eating away at him. Part of him thought that he could have stopped them. She had tried to tell him but he didn't listen.

"I know. It was pure evil," Clint spat, feeling the corners of his eyes stinging. "She's not. Bruce, she's shaken. Her stomach was slashed up. Thank merlin I know good healing spells."

Bruce's frown deepened as he slid down next to him. He was silent. Usually he always had something to say, to see the bright side, but nothing came to mind, "I..." He said, shaking his head.

Clint leaned against him, "I'm in way over my head. I need to stop Loki, but he's too powerful. What do I do? Bruce you always know!" He looked up at him with wide eyes, filled with tears.

"I really don't know..." Bruce replied honestly. They were both way out of their leagues in this situation.

"Do y-you think we should tell, you know, Tony, Steve and Thor?" He asked finally.

Bruce paused, thinking all of the possible outcomes, "Well, it would get more people on our side," He nodded, his frown fading. "Would she be okay with it?" He asked, Clint of course knowing Natasha better than he did.

"Right now I don't give a damn if she is okay with that or not. I'm not putting up with this any longer," Clint rested his head on Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce exhaled deeply, leaning his head back against the wall, "We should tell a teacher," He advised.

"I-I really don't know, I…" Clint stuttered.

"He hurt her, Clint. This isn't just tripping hexes anymore or stinging jinxes. It's serious," Bruce's tone was firm as he stared at Clint with a serious expression.

Clint nodded, "You're right. Okay," He eventually accepted, "We should tell Coulson."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bruce asked, obviously not as brave.

"I was hoping you would, Brucie," Clint smiled weakly. "We'll stop Loki."

Bruce nodded, a bit more sure of Clint and himself. "Yeah, we will," He smiled a small bit, worried feeling fading away.

Clint scrubbed at his eyes, "Oh, by the way, Natasha knows I am in love with her," He admitted softly.

"You finally told her?" Bruce demanded, giving Clint a surprised look, "How did it go?"

"No I didn't. She isn't stupid. She figured it out. I guess I wear my heart on my sleeve, as muggles say," He let out a chuckle at that. "It went…Okay, I guess. She didn't hex me, or yell at me. But she made it clear she doesn't want me."

"Hmm. Well, I bet she will eventually. Isn't that how girls are? Hard to get?" Bruce asked, managing a laugh. He had absolutely no experience in the love department. Who could love a lycanthrope? Nobody, in his opinion. No matter what Clint said, Bruce figured love was out of the question.

Clint laughed bitterly, "Ahh I doubt she will. It's Natasha. She's impossible to get."

"Keep your head up, Barton. I mean, she fell for Loki. I bet you're at least a little better," He said with a small smile, knowing he really shouldn't tease him about her.

Clint's expression darkened a little at the comparison with Loki, "I know. I don't think she ever properly liked him though," He met Bruce's gaze, "I wish I didn't love her," He admitted.

Bruce gave him a pitiful glance. "The heart wants what the heart wants..." He said simply. A phrase he often used around Clint. "I kinda wish you didn't, too. But you can now, at least, be friends," He suggested.

"I suppose so. It's better than what it was. She hasn't purposely tried to hurt me in a few days now."

"That's a new record," Bruce replied with a wry smile, "Maybe she's really making a turn around. You never know, she may soon admit that you're okay?"

"I know. I really hope so. I hugged her today and she let me. That's certainly progress," Clint stood up, still quite shaky. Bruce pulled himself up as well, putting a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"It is, you should be glad," He nodded, hoping to brighten his day. Clint certainly needed it, "Speaking of our little Slytherin, where is she now?"

Clint shrugged, "In her room. I don't know. I think she needed some time. Shall we go speak to Coulson?" He smiled at Bruce, though it was slightly pained.

"Yeah. The sooner, the better."

Clint wrapped his arms around Bruce tightly, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You wouldn't be able to function," Bruce smirked at Clint before ruffling his hair.

Clint shook his head, "Thank you" He murmured, smiling a little as he batted Bruce's hand away.

"Anytime," Bruce grinned, leading him away from the hallway and towards Coulson's office.

* * *

The meeting with Coulson had been truly exhausting. They barged into the man's office and sat down, explaining the situation frantically. Professor Coulson was a patient man and nodded, taking in everything Clint and Bruce were shouting. Obviously at times he asked them to slow down, calm down, and repeat themselves, but eventually Coulson understood everything. The only problem now was legitimacy. Coulson did believe them. Of course he did. It was just the fact that there was no proof. The only thing Coulson could do right now was keep a closer eye on his students and look for anything suspicious. If either Clint, or Bruce, or one of his other students came forward with solid evidence, then Coulson would take this further. He did apologise a lot and was quite scared for the pupils, but they had to go through proper channels. They couldn't react hastily.

Clint was completely drained as he sat down at dinner, not at all surprised to see Jane perched on Thor's lap, his arms around her protectively. He sat in between Bruce and Tony, "Hey guys."

Tony nodded in his direction. "What's going on?" He asked casually. Bruce smiled a bit over at Clint, knowing the reason for his exhaustion.

"I...I'll tell you later," He wanted to wait until he had warned Natasha, before telling his friends everything.

Bruce sighed inwardly as Natasha approached the table. She set her things down, sitting across from Clint. She felt everyone's eyes on her.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering who knew.

"Nothing, we just didn't know you sitting here was a long term thing, princess," Tony answered for everyone bar Bruce and Clint.

"I'll leave if you want. I'd just prefer to sit here," She said, slowly sitting completely down. She had managed to get in a few hours of sleep, and during which, slept off some of the pain. The cuts to her abdomen were still giving her trouble though.

"No of course not. You can sit here!" Clint protested quickly, looking round his friends, daring them to disagree.

"Fine," Natasha replied with a tiny smile. She knew he was wrapped around her finger; if she was still on the 'bad' side she could have used it to her advantage. But it didn't feel right now.

"I don't mind." Bruce said positively, causing Natasha to smile a little.

Clint flashed Bruce a grateful smile, placing a hand on his shoulder, "So congratulations, Tony and Natasha on your house winning," He eventually muttered reluctantly.

Tony grinned. "I didn't expect it, honestly," He sighed, shrugging a little. "I mean, if I were on the team, we'd be better," He grinned.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

"Of course Stark. You're just the best ever. We should all bow down to you," Clint replied sarcastically.

Natasha laughed a little as Clint took her side. Tony rolled his eyes, and mock-glared, "You really should. I mean really, don't hesitate."

"Just...kiss your boyfriend and shut up. I'm sure he'll do what you say," Clint mimicked his action, rolling his eyes, flashing Steve a cheeky smile, trying to lighten the mood. Bruce laughed with him. Thor and Jane both laughed a little, and Steve's cheeks just flushed pink.

"I probably would," He admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Tony put his arm around him. "See? That is exactly why I love Steve."

Clint smirked in response, "You two are perfect together," He commented, "He's the only one who will allow you to act like...you."

"If I were you, Steve, Tony would be long dead by now," Natasha said, a sly smile crossing her face.

"Yeah, well, thankfully for both of us, you're not and never will be Steve, princess," Tony shot back.

Steve shook his head, "Thankfully I'm me, and I love you," He chuckled. "Even if everyone else wants to push you off the astronomy tower," He leaned against Tony.

Clint laughed, "I call first push."

"No way! I deserve it. You don't have to live with him in Slytherin towers!" Natasha spoke up, smirking.

Tony grinned and pulled Steve closer, "So many people want my head, I guess."

"I just want your ass," Steve murmured in response before reddening more, looking around the in surprise, shocked that he said that out loud.

The whole table's eyes widened in shock as innocent Steve said those words. There was a pause. They all turned to stare at Steve who was growing more and more embarrassed.

Tony broke the silence.

"My ass is already yours," He proclaimed with a smirk.

"Far too much information," Clint interjected, but started laughing with Bruce.

Tony pat Steve gently on the back, chuckling. "Don't let them hold you back. I like this wild crazy you."

"Wow, Clint and I actually agree." Natasha muttered, masking her blush.

"I said too much," Steve buried his head in Tony's shoulder. Clint flashed Natasha a quick grin at that.

"They're just being prudes," He chuckled, holding Steve, running a hand through his blonde locks.

Natasha shook her head, all of the table's sudden laughter dying down. It was actually nice. Everyone getting along, mostly.

"Yes but Steve is supposed to be the biggest prude out there," Bruce pointed out, feeling himself relax after the horror that was today.

"Supposed to be?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you're making comments like that, clearly you're not," Clint added, triumphantly.

"It slipped!" Steve mumbled, completely red, his embarrassment overwhelming.

"Don't tell him what to do, Barton." Tony said defensively.

Clint held his hands up in response, "Sorry, Stark."

Bruce rolled his eyes, chiming in with, "Yes Tony, we all know that's your job, diva."

"I can tell him what to do, he has his choice to listen." Tony said with a shrug in response to Bruce.

"It's okay, Steve, if has been controlling you can have your freedom," Natasha commented, a little playful, although slightly hesitant knowing controlling relationships weren't the best.

"It's fine," Steve looked over at Natasha, slightly confused but shrugging it off, "I like him anyway."

"And you're the only one," Natasha muttered, sipping her water. She had no appetite, anyway.

Tony grinned. "I wouldn't have anyone else."

"I think we're being too hard on Tony. He's…tolerable," Clint commented, sitting back in his chair, amused.

"Speak for yourself." Natasha reminded him, getting a laugh out from Bruce.

Thor and Jane excused themselves not really wanting to join in on the banter. They really were just looking to go get some privacy after today.

Clint shook his head, "Do I not get thanks, Tony? I actually defended you for once!"

"But it wasn't wholehearted. Take a curse for me, maybe I'll thank you." Tony joked.

"I know," He smirked, before sighing, "You know I would, Tony. Really," Clint's voice took on a more serious tone.

Tony smiled, actually genuine, "Likewise, Barton. Any of you, really."

Clint returned his smile. "Same. I would take a curse for any of you," He agreed, wrapping an arm around Bruce's shoulder.

"Me too," Bruce added, grinning. He had found it hard to make friends at first, so was happy that he had found such an amazing friend group.

Natasha bit her lip gently, not exactly trusting anyone that much yet. Maybe Clint, but apart from that nobody. Especially not Stark. She didn't particularly know Bruce or Steve that well, "Hopefully it won't come to that..." She said, feeling a little pressured to also agree, but avoiding the commitment.

Steve nodded in response, "I agree with Natasha. I hope it won't come to that." There was a pause between Bruce, Clint and Natasha. They knew how bad things were getting with Loki. Steve and Tony still had no idea of what might come.

"It might," Clint eventually mumbled.

Natasha tensed slightly, "It won't," She corrected him, her voice firm, indiscreetly avoiding the topic.

Clint exchanged a look with Bruce, "I'm not hungry," He commented quietly before standing up, "I'm going to the library."

"Me neither, I'll come with you," Natasha replied, gathering her things, wondering why he made such a stupid comment.

Bruce stood as well. "I've got papers to write," He pushed his plate forward.

Clint shook his head, "I want to go alone," He looked between the pair.

"Fine, go," Natasha muttered, her tone reverting back to her usual sharpness, "I'll just go to the common room. Chat it up with some fellow Slytherins." She continued, her words partially as a threat, before leaving the hall. Bruce raised an eyebrow, looking to Clint before he left, taking off in the opposite direction. Clint cursed under his breath, before excusing himself, taking after Natasha.

"Natasha!" Clint shouted after her, his tone laced with warning. "Don't!" He started to jog, wanting to catch up with her.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, seeing she had been successful in getting his attention, "Worry, worry, worry. That's all you do," She chuckled humourlessly, slowing so he could catch up.

"Of course I am going to worry! Especially if you stay stuff like that! Merlin, Natasha! How reckless and idiotic are you?!" He demanded as they continued to head towards Slytherin.

"I'm not reckless and idiotic," Natasha sneered, glaring at him. She was still on edge from the morning, and felt a little tempted to punch him in the jaw for his words. Healing powers or not, he had no right to talk to her like that.

"Yes you are, clearly you are! You just threatened to go to Loki? After today? Really?" He growled back, his eyes narrowing.

"I was trying to get your attention," Natasha hissed. "But you decided to go all emotional. Come on, Barton. Your stupid friends are going to get suspicious if you say dumb things like that," She added, pulling him up about almost exposing the secret, again.

"Well that was a fucking stupid way to try!" He snapped back, "Well you know what? I'm going to tell them!"

"Tell them and I'll kill you myself. Too many people already know! Are you trying to ruin me, Barton? Just because I don't love you!?" She hissed, not wanting people to see her weakness. If people knew, they would pity her. Nothing could be worse. It was bad enough Clint saw her at her worst.

It took all of Clint's self-control not to pull his wand out at that, "I'm not that selfish! I don't give a damn whether you love me, hell I don't care if you like me, but I want you to survive. I almost lost you today, it could have gone badly! I want to fucking save your ass, my ass, and hell the rest of the Wizarding world!"

"You're insane Barton. It's not your job, it never will be!" Natasha said, shoving him out of her way so she could leave. But he wouldn't budge.

"I am not insane!" Clint gripped her shoulder, pushing her back against the wall, "You are. We need to stop them, don't you understand? You, me, Bruce...we can't do it alone!"

Natasha cringed at his very Loki-like movement, all of her trust he gained vanishing. She then realized, he had already told. Why else would he bring it up? "Who did you tell?" She demanded, pushing his hand off of her.

Clint dropped his hand to the side, his eyes flashing, "Uh...don't hex me," He eventually mumbled, calming down a little, "Professor Coulson."

"You told a teacher?" She asked, it all being worse than she imagined. "You are honestly the most stupid person I know."

"Yes I did! After Bruce and I talked it over," He exhaled sharply, "That may be true, but I want to live. This has gone too far."

Natasha cursed under her breath. "How kind of you to make decisions about my life, without checking with me. You're almost as bad as Loki was," Natasha commented harshly, not taking one second to think how it may hurt him.

Clint felt a sharp pain shoot through him at her words and he stumbled back, his expression hurt, "I-I'm sorry." He hated the thought of being compared to that monster.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," She muttered, moving past him and into the halls. She was a loner, and apparently always meant to be one. She only ever pushed people away. He wanted to go after her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Be careful," He whispered, leaning against the wall, watching her go.

**A/N So after the last chapter's darkness I thought I'd throw in a bit of banter with the avengers. We also have a lot of bromance between Clint and Bruce..although when I was typing it I was like "Homoerotic subtext!" And I couldn't bear end this chapter on a happy note...not that type of story. I like angst. A lot. Ask around. They will tell you.**

**Yes well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review, like, follow anything really please! It means a lot!**


	10. Just Like Loki

**A/N The last chapter is still technically fresh but I decided why not try make up for not posting in so long by getting this chapter out as quickly as I could. So I worked on this all day. Just for you guys.**

**So yes new chapter!**

**Rating M.**

**Warnings: Clint swears a lot (and goes a little crazy.) Also talk of torture, but no actual torture in this chapter. **

**Pairings: The usual!**

**Thank you very much to all the people who have reviewed!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Just Like Loki**

Loki was walking down the corridor as he watched Natasha storm by. He chucked to himself. She really was just pathetic, in his opinion. Today just proved it. He saw Barton in a nearby corridor, staring him down in the now-empty area, the Gryffindor's brow furrowed.

Clint ran a hand through his hair. Natasha actually had the nerve to compare him with Loki? This was so frustrating. He wished he wasn't late for class the other day, or that Fury took away house points instead of giving him a detention. He wished Natasha had just sold him out instead of saying he had been good and letting him leave. If all that had happened then maybe they would still be throwing insults and hexes at each other, not arguing about their survival.

"Well, well Barton. You should keep your longing looks to yourself, Natasha doesn't want you," Loki sneered from behind him, having appeared there. He laughed coldly, having heard the end of the conversation. Natasha thought that he was like Clint? Interesting.

"She is right you know. We are very similar. I just lack the filth in my blood, and I have the courage you lack," Loki hissed.

"Oh you know what? Go fuck yourself," Clint snapped, pulling out his wand.

It wasn't the most intelligent come-back he had ever said, but he didn't care. Clint was angry and just not in the mood. Today was awful and Loki was clearly going to make it worse.

"Cute, Barton. Another muggle insult? You have indeed found my weakness," Loki replied sarcastically. He pulled out his wand as well, mirroring him purposefully, just to emphasise their similarities.

Clint's hand clenched, "I am nothing like you," He hissed, taking a step closer.

"At first I denied it as well. But we are the same, Barton. There is darkness inside your heart, just waiting to emerge. Soon, you will be begging to join me," Loki laughed, not even flinching. There was no way the younger boy could take him on and win.

"We are not the same!" Clint shouted loudly, "I would never hurt people like you! I'd never do what you did today. And just to win a game? That was low."

"I suppose you are too ignorant to see the big picture, Barton. That was just the beginning. I will not hesitate to cut you down, piece by piece until I have won," He threatened, wand at the ready. "Because even if you want to join me, I won't let you."

"No, you will never win. Ever," Clint spat, raising his wand. "I will stop you. And I will never join you."

"Stop me like you did today?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, smiling smugly. "You weren't able to stop me from slicing up your love's perfect little stomach, were you? You never saw it in person. The images in your mind weren't as bad. There was more blood. Her screams were louder," Loki smirked down at Clint.

Enough was enough. Clint couldn't stand it anymore. He was absolutely furious. Hearing him talk about Natasha like that, it was awful. Loki was supposed to be her boyfriend. Supposed to treat her right. Not hurt her.

"Cruc-"

Clint stopped himself, his eyes widening in shock as he almost sent the unforgivable cruciatus curse at Loki. The Slytherin had finally driven him that far. He froze.

"Just as I said, Barton. Exactly the same," Loki smiled, amused that things were going his way. Then just as he came, he was gone in a heartbeat.

Clint dropped his wand, staring in horror as Loki disappeared from sight.

"No..." He whispered.

The night was a long one for everyone. Bruce had been worried about Clint and his sharpness, and scared for Natasha. Natasha had barely slept, feeling guilty for comparing Clint to Loki, and blowing up at him. He was just trying to help, and she had snapped. Of course she was still angry with him, telling Coulson, but he didn't deserve to be compared to Loki. Most of the Gryffindor team had some lingering nightmares and thoughts about the images projected in their minds. And Clint just couldn't sleep. He was so scared of himself. How could he have been driven to almost torturing? Clint wasn't evil, or at least he didn't think he was. Perhaps he was finally breaking. Loki had taken over his mind, manipulated him. Clint really didn't like that.

* * *

Natasha showed up to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Fury not really caring anyway. She was a Slytherin, after all, and he didn't want to deduct points from his own house. The only downside to Natasha's lateness was that the only available seat was next to Clint. She hesitated, but took her seat before she was scolded further. Clint was still not over the Loki thing. He had almost done it. Almost sunk to Loki's level. He definitely couldn't tell Natasha that. And wouldn't even tell Bruce. He nodded as Natasha walked in. Natasha set her books down, clearly avoiding his eyes. She began to take her notes, strictly business. It was not like Clint to ignore her, but he was so consumed with guilt, he had no choice. He scribbled down notes, probably impressing Fury for once.

Natasha waited until fury had turned away to pass an enchanted note to Clint. 'Sorry.' It said plainly in her neat cursive. It was the best he was going to get from her, after what he had done. But she missed having an ally, therefore she just swallowed her pride. She passed the note over, it set to burn when he finished reading to destroy the evidence of her class disobedience. Clint looked down at the note and frowned, unhappy about everything. Crumpling it up, he felt a burning feeling on his palm and yelped as the flame lit. He grew red as the class turned to look at him, and ducked his head.

"Sorry," He muttered, before looking over at Natasha with a pained expression.

Natasha couldn't help but smile a little, the tiny burn making things feel normal. She caught his gaze and was confused. It couldn't have hurt that bad.

He dropped his gaze again, focusing a little bit more intently on his notes. He exhaled sharply, Loki's words ringing in his head. All he could think about was he almost tortured someone last night. Then again, even Harry Potter himself used that spell. Those thoughts didn't help Clint. Natasha decided her apology fell on empty eyes, as he ignored her again. She went back to her notes as well, wishing the class would end soon. She just wanted to go back to bed, honestly.

Clint finally couldn't take it anymore. His hand shot up, "May I be excused?" He asked.

"If you've got a good enough reason, Barton," Fury snapped, obviously against him as well. Clint had interrupted his lecture after all..

"I think my head is about to explode, if that's a good enough reason for you," Clint snapped right back at him, standing up.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for Barton's unnecessary sass," Fury announced, the Gryffindors in the class giving a collective moan. "Get out of my classroom," He added, pointing to the door.

Clint rolled his eyes as he stormed out the class, slamming the door and heading straight outside. At least it wasn't another detention. He was happy to be kicked out of class this time, his goal achieved. It was a strangely mild day for November in Scotland, and although there was a breeze, it was sunny, for once. He sat down on the still damp grass, looking out at the loch with a sigh.

* * *

Natasha found him outside an hour later, after class finished. Clearing her throat, she gazed down at him, though she kept her distance. Once he noticed her, she spoke, "Dramatic, much?" She asked, standing stiffly.

Clint opened up an eye, before sighing, "Loki's not giving you any trouble is he?"

"I haven't really made myself available to let him," She replied, taking a few tentative steps towards him.

"Good. I'm glad. Like you said, I do worry," Clint mumbled, sitting up a little.

"But that wasn't the reason for your temper tantrum, was it?" Natasha deduced.

"Yeah I kinda snapped," Clint laughed humourlessly, "Sorry."

Natasha sighed, ignoring the apology, while taking a seat next to him in the grass. "I'm sorry about the Loki comment. I was angry, and I guess went for the thing that would offend you most," She admitted quietly, actually apologizing. It was rare, very rare.

"Don't apologise," Clint shook his head, "You had every right to say it. You were perfectly justified," He averted his eyes, shifting away from her a little.

"It's just because you grabbed me…the way Loki has in the past. And said those things..." She explained. "I like to think he was the only one capable of making me weak," She added simply, watching the calm loch.

Clint felt his stomach turn, "You should stay away from me. I'm too much like him."

"It was one time Clint, you're not like him at all," Natasha assured him, surprised to hear him say that. "It was a mindless comparison made from anger. Comparing you and Loki is like comparing water to flame."

He shook his head, "Well fire and water must be more similar than we thought. You should leave," Clint couldn't believe he had never seen it before. He scared Natasha, made her feel weak the way Loki does.

Natasha studied him before standing up from the grass. "You're being dramatic, you know. But I'll go." She sighed, making her way up the path. Had that one time truly convinced him that he was like his enemy? She doubted it. Part of her debated about whether to look for Loki.

Clint watched her go with wide eyes. This was for the best. He didn't want to scare or hurt her any more than she already was. Then again part of his mind nagged at him to come clean. Because if he didn't, Loki could use the incident to his advantage, even turn Natasha against him.

"Natasha?" Clint called after her tentatively.

Natasha paused, turning to face him. She raised an eyebrow. He was so bipolar today. She attempted to make her demeanour pleasant, "What?" She asked.

"I need to confess something," He patted the grass beside him, his expression sad.

Natasha took a deep breath in, sitting beside him. He had courage, and she could tell whatever it is shamed him. She slid down beside him.

"Okay?" She said, waiting for his confession.

"After you left last night, Loki showed up. He had overheard us or something, and was taunting me, telling me how alike we were," He shuddered, closing his eyes, "And he pushed me and pushed me...and I snapped. I..." Clint took a deep breath, "I almost used crucio. I didn't but...there's my proof. I'm just like Loki."

Natasha was silent for a few seconds. So they were alike after all. She looked down at the waves below for a second, biting the inside of her lip. The idea of torture did make her quite nervous, especially when someone as sweet as Clint was capable of it. She realized she had been silent for a while, that probably not making the best impression on him.

"At least you had the strength to stop," She ended up finally saying, her gaze not meeting his.

Clint shook his head, "Don't," He whispered, staring at her, his expression guilty, "Just... don't. Don't defend me. You should condemn me."

Natasha turned to him, "You didn't. You almost did, but you didn't. It sets you apart, in my book," She said quietly.

He clenched his fists, "Goddamn it, I never knew I had the potential for evil."

"You don't have the potential for evil. He just pushed you there to break you down. It means you're human. That you can make mistakes. In Loki's eyes, his curses are never mistakes." She sighed. "You're not him."

"I would have expected you to have left by now. Expected you to be repulsed," He admitted, turning his head to look at her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Natasha said, keeping her eyes on the clouded sky. "Repulsed? Maybe." She admitted.

Clint winced, "I'm repulsed by myself," He admitted, before tilting his head, "You're brave, you know."

"Not really." Sure, she had been through a lot, but her continuing along was never considered as brave.

"Yes really. If you weren't brave you wouldn't be here," Clint swallowed.

"Don't make yourself out to be worse than you really are," Natasha instructed. "You're about as scary as a kitten to me, Clint," She lied smoothly.

"A kitten. Well I'm actually a lion, remember?" His voice was emotionless as he stood up, deciding to head back inside, "So are you eating dinner with us again tonight? Or are you going back to your own table?" They started to head inside, wanting to get to dinner.

"I should probably go back..." She mumbled, obviously not so enthused. Either option wasn't particularly appealing. She couldn't make his table her regular if Loki had to trust her still.

Clint nodded, "Sure. Well...have fun over there then," He murmured, turning to head for his normal table.

"I'm looking forward to it." Natasha said over her shoulder, heading back to Loki's table and taking a seat.

Clint bit his lip as he sat down at the table, starting to play with his food, ignoring the usual chat.

"So I heard you had a little freak out today in Fury's class," Bruce sighed, deciding to get to the point. He ignored the rest of the conversation, staring at Clint. Neither needed to join in on the Quidditch talk.

"Yeah. Let's not talk about that," Clint muttered, not looking up from his food.

"You sure?" Bruce asked, pretty innocent. He just saw Clint wasn't acting like his normal self. Clint's whole posture was tense and he was frowning. It just wasn't his usual happy friend.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it, Bruce!" Clint snapped in response, before standing up, "You know what? I'm not hungry."

Bruce jumped the tiniest bit as he snapped at him. He wasn't acting anything like the best friend he knew. He chewed his lip a little, shaking a little as he raked a hand through his mess of hair. This whole situation was too much. His emotions were in a bit of a frenzy. Not good.

"Clint, wait-" He started to say. But he was already gone, storming out of the great hall.

"God! Merlin! What is wrong with me?" Clint groaned as he paced about the corridor, burying his head in his hands.

Tony was walking down the hall, late to dinner when he saw his friend, "Well, you do have a bit of a Napoleon complex," He mused, with a tiny chuckle, unaware of Clint's actual emotional distress.

"Oh shut the fuck up Tony, I wasn't talking to you!" Clint growled, rounding on him.

Tony's eyes widened slightly. "Calm down, Barton. Who pissed you off?"

"I swear to god, if you don't leave me alone," Clint pulled out his wand, approaching Tony.

"I was just walking by. Don't be a little bitch about it." Tony said, rolling his eyes and turning to go.

"I'm not being a little bitch! I'm so fucking stressed out! It's just...not fair!" He shouted loudly.

"Don't take it out on your friends. It just makes you seem like an asshole," Tony called back, flipping Clint off, not caring who heard.

"Yes I know! I get it! I'm exactly like him!" Clint groaned, slumping down to the floor, his back against the wall.

Tony turned back, hearing him slide to the floor. Clint was seriously screwed up, a little more than Tony had previously thought. So Tony wasn't the nicest guy around, but he wouldn't just leave his friend.

"Just like...?" He asked, moving back towards him and offering a hand up.

Clint shook his head and drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around, "Loki. I'm just...like Loki."

Tony retracted his hand, giving him an odd look. Of all things, he hadn't been expecting that. "Uh, because you've got a thing for Natasha? Because otherwise, I really don't see it..." He said honestly, shrugging at the comment.

"No...merlin! I'm so like him," Clint mumbled weakly. "I can't take any more of this. Tony. I'm going insane."

"I can see that, but why?" He asked, pausing only slightly before putting an awkwardly comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's a mind trick. Whatever he told you, which I assume he did, was just to freak you out."

"I was snappy with Natasha, I've been acting dark...and I almost used that curse on Loki," Clint swallowed, closing his eyes.

"You almost cursed Loki?" He asked, kind of surprised. "I mean snappy with Natasha, I understand. I would be too, if she didn't scare the shit out of me. But a curse...I assume you don't mean one of the little hexes."

"Yeah. Not just any curse. I almost...almost-"

"Tortured him..?" Tony asked, now very curious, "Took control of him?" Now he just offered guesses, "Killed him?"

"T-The first," Clint mumbled in response, unable to look up at Tony.

Tony nodded a little, looking down at his hands. He usually had a clever comment for everything, but now, he was speechless. "I guess you didn't, and that's what matters."

"I am so grateful I was able to stop. I'm so glad I stopped. But god, I came so close. I mean he...no I'm not gonna try to defend myself," He sighed, looking up at Tony eventually, "Leave? Please..."

"Yeah. I'll go," He nodded, seeing that he needed some time on his own. He smiled weakly at his friend. "I hope you get all this stuff sorted out..." He moved from the wall, heading back down the hallway.

Clint pretty much ignored him, nodding a little, his expression pained. He knew Natasha, despite the fact she was now his 'friend', saw him as another Loki. Maybe she was scared into being nice to him? Perhaps she wanted away from both of them, wanted them both chucked in Azkaban. Now, more than ever, did he need Bruce. However, he had shoved his friend away. Clint really was just losing his mind.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review. They make my day!**

**Also follow me on tumblr at "Theavengingangelsarehere"**

**I hope I can post again soon! I hope you're enjoying this! I'm so sorry for whiny/crazy!Clint.**


	11. Making Amends

**A/N So I'm about to start Uni and things will be getting hectic, so I've got no idea when I'll be able to publish next. I made this chapter extra long! Just over 4800 words!**

**I'll keep people posted via tumblr at "Theavengingangelsarehere." **

**So yes chapter 10! I'm pretty paranoid about this chapter, so be nice people!**

**Chapter 10**

**Making Amends**

As dinner ended, Natasha was one of the first ones out. She wanted to get away from Loki, and pretty much everyone else in the Chitauri. They had been acting fairly hostile to her, which confused her. She had done everything they had asked. What had she done wrong? Having made up some stupid excuse about getting help with Charms, she escaped quickly. Running out of the Great Hall and down the corridor. When she saw Clint in the hallway she paused, moving quietly beside him. She knew for a fact he didn't know she was there, his head bowed and all. Standing next to him, she frowned down at him, not concerned but nervous for him.

"You okay...?" She eventually asked, even managing a friendly tone.

Clint's head snapped up when he heard Natasha's voice, his eyes slightly bloodshot, "I'm fine, Natasha," He said quietly, his throat dry.

"Head down, eyes red, voice cracking. Not fine." She replied simply, leaning on the wall beside him. "Are you going to yell at me too?" Natasha knew all about his attitude at dinner. She saw him storm out, then a hurt looking Bruce hurry out the hall, looking scared.

Clint shook his head in response, "No. No I think I'm all yelled out," He mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut.

"Is it the Loki thing again?" She asked quietly, bending down beside him. "I thought we worked this out, Clint..."

"Yes and I seem to have relapsed," Clint's tone was bitter as he shifted away from Natasha.

"Well apparently," She commented, finding it hard to stay pleasant as he was bitter.

"I just feel so guilty. I don't want to be like him," Clint placed a hand on his head, trying to rid himself of the dizziness. He hadn't eaten properly all day, which didn't help.

"You're not like him. For the billionth time. You were, for five seconds. I'll give you that. But the thing is, you're still you on the inside. You're nothing like him _really_!" Natasha snapped, her voice insistent.

"The past two days I've been a monster. Hell, I scared you. I'm worried that, like Loki, you're only getting closer to me because you're scared of my reaction," He admitted.

Natasha shook her head. "I would, if you were him. But again, you're not, " She exhaled a little, trying to find the words to say.

"I'm getting closer to you because you're not bad. You're helping me realise that some people aren't as horrible as they seem... at least most people. Now please, drop the act, be yourself. Because now, when you're moping around, you are more like him. And I don't like it. "She told him, being completely honest for once in her life. No sarcasm, no hate.

Clint stared at her in surprise, his eyes wide, completely speechless for once. "I...I...uh..." He dropped his gaze and nodded once, "Thank you." He whispered, feeling slightly better, "Really, thanks. I needed to hear that."

"Yeah, well, we're friends, right?" She asked, after a considerable pause. She managed a smile over at him, content with his surprised gaze.

He nodded, smiling a little in response, "Yes. Yeah I hope we are. Speaking of friends, I may have lost a few with all my outbursts."

"Bruce was okay. Just a little shaken. Who else?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, having been talking to Bruce.

"Bruce, merlin, I've never acted like that with him," He groaned, "Uh...Tony."

"You really consider Stark a friend? He'll be fine. He's a jerk to everyone else, so I guess if you acted like a jerk towards him it'd be a taste of his own medicine…"

"Tony is an ass, but he's a good friend," Clint swallowed, "A good friend who knows I almost tortured."

"You have issues with keeping things to yourself, don't you..?" Natasha commented, letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but if Tony's mad, then I bet half the school knows."

Clint froze, "No...No! He wouldn't do that. Would he? Shit. If he tells anyone then I'm screwed. I might get expelled or the ministry might get involved!"

Natasha sighed, feeling bad to be the bearer of bad news, "He is the run of the rumour mill. I don't know him as well as you do, but even I've heard bad things about others from him."

"Tony's my friend. He wouldn't do that," Clint stood up though, his legs shaky. "Where is he?"

"I don't know; I didn't see him in the Great Hall," She said, standing as well and looking down the long hallway.

"He's probably with Steve. If you see him...tell him to come find me," Clint took off, sprinting down the hallway in slight panic.

"Alright, I'll look." She called out after him, walking the opposite way. She didn't mean to scare him; she just needed to let him know.

* * *

Clint found Tony soon after, the boy heading towards the Slytherin dorms, "Tony!"

"Oh look, it's pissy himself.." Tony muttered, quite unenthusiastic. "What can I do for you?"

"You've not told anyone about...you know..?" Clint breathed, his eyes wide, clearly nervous.

"Calm down, Barton. I didn't tell anyone." He replied, rolling his eyes. "You seem to be more.. pleasant. Stressed sure, but not ready to bite my head off," He admitted, still not so happy with him.

He exhaled sharply in relief, "I spoke to Natasha. She knocked some sense into me. I guess I've got some explaining to do."

"You bet you do," Tony said, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He was tired; they all were.

"I lied. A while ago. In the library," Clint admitted quietly.

"Lied about what?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "When was this?" The situation not exactly coming to mind. He was a live in the moment kind of guy, after all.

"About Natasha threatening me. The other day. You were cuddled up to Steve on the couch and Natasha came in?"

"Right, right.. What was the lie?" Tony asked, almost interrogating him. He was offended that he was lied to so easily.

"I don't know how to explain this without caring the crap out of you," Clint sat down on the bench, looking up at Tony.

Tony stared down at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "It takes a bit more than one of your stories to scare me, Clint." He tapped his foot impatiently.

Clint suddenly felt like a kid getting scolded by his parents, "Uh, this one might."

"I'm listening."

"Natasha was warning me that a group of Slytherins have started a neo-death eater group, I'm number one on their hit list, Loki really wants to kill me, Natasha is undercover with him to try save both of our asses, at the match yesterday he kidnapped and sectumsempra'd Natasha and the girlfriends of all other gryffindor team members, wiped their memories but not Tasha's. Tasha now considers me a friend," He finished, taking a deep breath.

"So, wait- what? That's why she's been tagging along with you?" Tony asked, clarifying. "And she doesn't want you dead... Hmmph. I thought she finally actually liked you. No luck, eh Barton?" he took all of the information in, making assumptions to fill in the missing pieces. "And I haven't heard anything, but I would assume Loki would do that. What a creep." He sneered.

"No she has made it clear that she doesn't want me," Clint shook his head, trying to rid himself of the disappointed feeling. Natasha's friendship was enough. More than he could have ever imagined. "Yes that's why. And yes I know. I'd say psychopath is a better term."

"Okay, I'm not one to admit this, but you're right. I am actually a little scared," Tony murmured. "Well, what's next? I mean, of course I'll help you. As long as you're not suddenly an asshole like you were before."

"You're a little scared? I'm terrified he will hurt Natasha more than he already has!" Clint shot back before sighing, "Nah I'll leave being an asshole to you," He added.

Tony scoffed finally taking a seat beside him, "He won't do it again, I'm guessing. He only did it to hurt you. So go back to not liking each other in front of him. It's that easy," He smiled slyly, though not totally grasping the situation.

"Not that easy. He has told her specifically to become close to me, so taking me down would be easier. She has to like me."

"That's one way to get a girl," He teased, keeping it quiet. "So what? We take them down before they can get us?"

"Yes. It seems that way. So far it's you, me, Natasha and Bruce against Loki and god knows how many neo-death eaters," Clint listed off, sighing.

"His usual cronies count off at seven, but with groups like this it's never that obvious," He thought for a moment. "So we can't kill them, sadly that's not an option," He muttered under his breath consciously reminding him not to use unforgivables. "Stupid hexes and defense won't help us here. We have to be on the offensive."

"One teacher knows. Coulson," Clint informed him quietly, "He believes us, but he says that they'd need more solid evidence."

"We'll set him up. Make him an offer he can't resist," Tony said, scheming. "Duel him and his buddies. If you've got Bruce and I on your side, then you've got a shot." He still wasn't convinced Natasha was on their team.

"It'd probably be more tempting if it was just me," He shrugged, "I'm what he wants, after all. I could be human bait."

"Have the teacher waiting in the hall. It's simple, but it just may work. When should this happen?" He asked, keeping an even mind through this drama.

"As soon as possible," Clint nodded, "Just...nobody can know about Loki's plans. Not even Steve for now. Okay? Everything I've told you is secret."

"Right, right. Secret. I've got it," Tony nodded, sure that he would keep this serious secret. No more rumours. This was serious.

"Thank you," Clint sighed, "So the plan? I say we do this as soon as possible."

"Today? Though you might want to take some time. You look pretty beat up..." Tony said honestly.

"Tomorrow. It's pretty late anyway. Best just leave it till morning. Plus I need to go make it up to Bruce," He smiled sadly.

"Good luck with that, Buddy." Tony patted his shoulder, bordering on a comforting smile.

Clint sighed, "Well I was an asshole to him. I'm never mean to Bruce," He closed his eyes, "Thanks Tony for being so understanding. You could have easily just hexed me."

"I was thinking about it, honestly. But you're not exactly right in the head. Never have been," Tony said with a smile, obviously teasing. "Find him, he'll need it." Tony instructed, Steve having told him of Bruce's distress.

"Asshole," Clint replied fondly, nudging him. "Kay. Okay. I'm going," He nodded, heading down the hallway.

"Yeah, have fun." He said, moving the opposite direction.

* * *

Bruce was in the library, in a rather secluded section. He usually went there when he needed to clear his mind, so he wasn't surprised when he heard Clint's footsteps approaching behind. Clint bit his lip as he headed over to what he dubbed Bruce's spot. He sighed, seeing his best friend and knowing that it was him who did it.

"Hey...Bruce?" He said quietly.

Bruce did nothing but raise an eyebrow as he approached. "What do you want..?" He asked, trying to remain involved in his book.

"To apologise," Clint replied quietly, standing in front of Bruce's chair, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I'm listening," He said plainly, obviously not entertained by his little asshole stunt.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You've been nothing but helpful to me this entire time and.." He swallowed, "I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."

"You're right.. you shouldn't have.. You scared the shit out of me, Clint." He said, being honest as usual, and finally looking up through his glasses. "Just.. don't do it again, okay..?"

"I scared you?" Clint mumbled, his tone and expression guilty. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm fine," Bruce assured him, always quick to forgive and never holding a grudge, really. "I mean, you're going through tough stuff. I understand."

Clint shook his head, sitting down on the sofa opposite Bruce, his head in his hands, "I just...I lost it."

"Yeah, I get it," Bruce finally put his book down, marking his page before closing it. He decided to go against telling him that he nearly wolfed out- it would only make things worse. The problem with Bruce was he carried a specific werewolf gene that meant that if he got over emotional at any time, he could turn into a werewolf. Not just during a full moon. It was awful and scared him a lot. Anything said or done wrong could have made him turn.

Clint took a deep breath and told Bruce what happened. How Loki claimed they were they same and his subsequent inner turmoil. How he had snapped at Tony and Natasha and it was only an hour ago he finally saw sense.

"He's messing with you, Clint." Bruce finally replied, easily seeing the clarity of the situation.

"Yeah...but I..."

"It's a mind trick. Reverse psychology." Bruce explained. "He knows that you, well, normal you, would never do that. Never scare anyone, keep your mouth shut. You're only turning into him because you believe it."

"I almost used crucio. That's how bad it was," He admitted, finally looking up at Bruce, his expression scared.

"Crucio..?" Bruce whispered, eyes widening only the smallest bit. "I- really?" He tried his best to keep his calm for his best friend, but unforgivables were a different story.

"I didn't. I stopped. I promise you, but he just kept pushing and pushing..." Clint averted his eyes.

"You've got to stay away from him. He's getting to you, Clint... I'm sorry to admit it," Bruce said quietly, moving to sit on the couch beside him, leaving his book on the other couch.

"No. Don't I know it. I'm just scared because I don't want to be anything like him!" Clint shifted away from Bruce a little, still nervous.

Bruce put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "You're not! Maybe you just need a break from this" He said, making a desperate attempt at a logical answer. But his mind was flooding with possibilities, which would be best for him. "Maybe you should take a day off, two maybe.."

Clint looked down at his lap, "Easier said than done. Tony and I are planning to trap Loki tomorrow. Have a teacher there when he attacks me, so there will be evidence."

"That doesn't seem like the best idea," Bruce said quietly, brow furrowing. "What if the teacher doesn't catch him in time? And wait- Tony knows too now?"

"We need to try _something_," Clint replied, "And yeah. I had to explain why I freaked out on him."

"_Something_ shouldn't mean Stark-brand suicide. It was his idea, I assume, because you generally aren't that stupid or reckless."

"Well...yeah...but..." Clint tried to argue.

"But, you're asking for him to hurt you. As much as I don't want to admit it, Loki's clever. Really clever. More clever than me, even," He explained. "Even if you do trap him, catch him off guard, he may have an idea to counter yours."

"I just- I'm sick of playing defence. Need to show my Gryffindor bravery!" Clint eventually replied.

"Fine. I'll help," Bruce agreed with a sigh. There was no changing his mind, so he may as well do as much as he could do.

"Thank you, " Clint moved a little closer to him, "I really am sorry Brucie," He just had to apologise again.

"Don't worry about it. You've got enough on your plate," Bruce replied with a small smile. He was a bit more jumpy since he nearly wolfed out, and just a little sore. He had come so close; he only did when he was on edge or defensive.

"Nah. You know I will worry about you," Clint rested his head on his shoulder, "I always do."

Bruce tensed only a little as Clint put his head on his shoulder, relaxing a few seconds later. "No need. It's all good, really." He assured him.

"Why are you so tense and jumpy?"

"Too much caffeine this morning." He explained, using the excuse he had used with everyone else. Apart from the teachers, Clint was the only one who knew about the wolf thing. He was a horrible liar, but hoped it would suffice.

"Bruce. I know you're lying. We've been best friends for too long," Clint sighed, looking up at him.

Bruce cursed internally, not letting it show on the outside. "It's not lying... I just don't really like the truth.." He said quietly. He hated it when he lost control.

"You...almost...didn't you?" Clint mumbled, feeling another pang of guilt.

"Almost. But I didn't. There's a difference."

"I'm so sorry," Clint shifted away from Bruce.

"I didn't, that's all that matters."

"I know. But I caused that," Clint shook his head.

"Forget it happened. Please." Bruce sounded desperate. He didn't want to be the monster he knew he was.

* * *

_It was second year, and Bruce was searching for his best, and almost only, friend. He was an outsider, a loner, and more different than anyone would ever think. The Ravenclaw did speak to some people in his house, but he usually kept to himself and buried his head in his book. Ever since the Hogwarts express, Bruce really only spoke to Clint. Clint, himself, was fairly average in popularity. He had made a few friends in Gryffindor, then a few more in other houses. But he'd still say to anyone that asked, that Bruce was his best friend. Yet Clint didn't know Bruce's biggest secret. Bruce couldn't do it alone anymore. Someone had to know. He raked a hand through his hair, hoping to find him._

_Clint, meanwhile, winced as Natasha sent a stinging hex at his back and whirled round, pulling out his wand, "I don't want to fight you." He sighed, studying the girl he had a crush on. The red head certainly had a temper. Clint had just been walking along the corridor, looking for Bruce, when he accidently slammed into her._

_Natasha eyed him harshly. "Watch where you're going next time," She growled, picking her books up after sending the hex at him. She smiled her flawless, yet devious, smile. "Coward mudblood. You won't fight me because you're scared."_

_"I said I was sorry!" Clint frowned, "And I'm not a coward...what's a..." He trailed off, looking confused. He had heard that word before, maybe once or twice, but he had yet to find his meaning. Must be some weird wizard insult. "I just don't want to hurt a girl."_

_"What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm weak?" She hissed, her eyes darkening, as her wand pointed straight at him. "I am not weak."_

_"Just leave it," Clint turned round, shaking his head, "I'm sure you're not weak. But I was raised not to hurt girls."_

_"Telling me what to do," Natasha rolled her eyes, still facing him, watching him walk away. "You were raised weak. After all, you are a mudblood. Weakness will get you nowhere, Barton."_

_Clint ignored her, heading through the corridor, taking a deep breath to calm down. "Okay." He sighed before taking off in the direction of the library, "Hey Bruce!" He called, spotting his friend. Bruce turned, having passed their corridor by. He waved his friend towards him, the rest of the students dispersing to their classes._

_"Clint, hi.." He said, nervousness showing. He hadn't ever told anyone outside of his family and others that needed to know of his condition, such as teachers. There was no way to tell how Clint would handle it._

_"Hey, sorry, I just had a run in with Natasha. She's cute, but deadly," Clint shook his head, "Are you alright?" He asked Bruce, sensing his nervousness._

_"I'm fine... kind of." Bruce said, having always been a crappy liar. "Look, there's something I should tell you if we're going to be friends," He pulled him over to a more private area, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He didn't want to lose his only real friend._

_Clint frowned, "We're already friends," He said, slightly confused, studying him intently, "But...sure. Okay. What's up?"_

_Bruce paced a little, obviously stressed. "I'm not normal, Clint... I mean, more weird than you thought.." He raked a hand through his black hair._

_"I don't think you're weird. Quiet sure, but not weird. Why do you think you are weird?" He replied, tilting his head a little._

_*I'm not human, Clint.." He said, biting down on his lip hard. Being his over-analyzing self, he had thought of a billion different bad outcomes to this._

_Clint gave him a confused look, "What do you mean, 'not human'?"_

_"Have you ever heard of Lycanthropy?"_

_"Isn't that the werewolf thing-" He paused, staring at Bruce, "Oh...my...god..." He remembered Bruce sometimes being hard to find once a month, sometimes not being in classes, often disappearing_

_Bruce stepped back, looking down, ashamed of himself. "Every full moon, I change into a murderous dog, and I ... I don't remember what I do. Just please... don't hate me..." He mumbled, so many people having judged him when he was younger for the one thing in his life he couldn't control. His parents had even attempted to abandon him. Now, of course, they accept him. But it was so hard at first._

_"Why would I hate you?" Clint sensed his friend's distress, "I could never hate you. You're such a good guy! And lycanthropy is just a condition right? I'm not judgmental."_

_Bruce turned back, eyes just the smallest bit watery. "Wait, you don't hate me...?" He asked, honestly surprised. "I.. thank you.."_

_"Of course not! I mean all of this...this magical society..it's quite new to me. So I don't know much about werewolves and how dangerous they are. But I do know you. You're so nice. Impossible to hate," He hugged him gently._

_Bruce returned the hug, feeling reassurance flood his mind. He knew he would still have to stay away, but he finally had someone on his side, someone who knew. "Thank you," He repeated, feeling much less empty than he had his whole life._

_"Don't thank me." He chuckled, "You're my friend. Okay? Nothing you could do would make me hate you." He smiled at him reassuringly._

_"You're my friend too. My best friend." He added, releasing the hug and smiling up at him. "Don't tell anyone, please," He added, knowing that if it got out, there would be people after him._

_Clint grinned at that, "Same," He sat back, "Don't worry about that. I'm trustworthy. I won't say a word," He said gently. "But not everyone out there is judgmental and scary. You should trust more people."_

_"I just don't want very many people to know... It's embarrassing, how different I am," He said quietly. "I don't know what would happen, and I had such a hard time telling you, so-"_

_"No. It's fine. I know." He reassured him, "I won't say anything. Promise."_

_"I trust you completely." Bruce told him with a smile, getting the feeling that it actually wouldn't change them._

_"And I trust you too," Clint smiled, "So calm down. You're fine."_

_"You're right. I'm fine," He nodded, pacing only a little more before finally calming down._

_"Yeah...so you want to head to class?"_

_"Yeah, sure," Bruce said, calm now. "I'd hate to make you late, but it felt good to have that off my chest."_

_"It's alright. I was already running late. Like I was saying, had a little bit of a run in with Natasha," He rolled his eyes, patting Bruce on the back._

_"Right, sorry, skipped out on that part.. You okay?" Bruce asked, quickening the pace a little._

_"Well my back got hit by a hex. It's probably a little swollen. Apart from that I'm fine," He paused, "Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Anything," Bruce said with a nod, looking back up at him._

_"What's a mudblood?"_

_"A- How did you hear that?" He asked, not repeating the swear._

_"Natasha called me a 'coward mudblood'," Clint explained, shrugging his shoulders._

_"It's a really bad term, a swearword really," Bruce explained quietly. "Derogatory name for those who are muggleborn," He hated to be the bearer of bad news, to tell him that he was hated on mainly for something out of his control as well. "It means that they think your blood isn't pure or clean like there blood is."_

_Clint's eyes widened, "You're kidding," He scoffed, "People are actually that prejudice?"_

_"Not most people." Bruce said, frowning a little. "So many families have gotten over it, especially after the war, but I guess there are still a few who passed it onto their kids."_

_Clint shook his head, "Tell me something: Why on earth do I like her?"_

_Bruce smiled a little up at him. "Well, that's one thing I can't tell you because she's pretty, but aside from that I have no idea."_

_"You know, I think I'm a little more annoyed by the fact she called me a coward," He mused. "And yeah. She's very pretty."_

_"Calling someone a - well, you know, it's hardly offensive anymore. There are so many non pure-blood wizards who did great things." He told him, taking the topic off Natasha. In Bruce's opinion, pretty is an understatement. She was stunningly beautiful._

_"Ah. Well. I don't find it offensive. I'm proud to be a muggle-born. We have better music," He joked._

_Bruce chuckled. "You really do." He agreed, smiling and heading back to class._

* * *

Clint shook his head, smiling fondly at the memories, "Just remember you're not a monster."

"It's hard to remember sometimes..." Bruce admitted, wondering what he had thought about for so long. He was thankful his friend had never seen him turn into a werewolf, and hopefully he never would.

"You're my best friend and I hate hurting you," Clint added, breathing out.

"You've never hurt me. Pissed off? Scared? I'll give you that. But I know you're on my side. Always have been," He nodded, hinting at a smile.

"Aww Brucie," Clint couldn't help but smile back, "Always will be too."

Bruce grinned at his nickname, one which he had outgrown years ago. "Never doubted it for a second."

"So we good?" Clint stared at him for a moment, his expression hopeful.

"Of course," Bruce nodded, his smile small yet genuine.

"Good. Because I can handle fighting with Tony. But fighting with you is depressing."

"I didn't mean to give you such a cold shoulder.. I was just mad," Bruce replied.

"Better a cold shoulder than getting hit by a frosty hex," Clint chuckled, feeling much lighter. He shifted position so his head was back on Bruce's shoulder.

"You know I wouldn't hex you. No matter how huge of a jerk you decide to be."

"Thank you. That's good to know." He yawned. "So you don't think I should try trick the trickster?"

Bruce shook his head. "It's a stupid idea. You'll get hurt if you don't have any back-up."

"I'll have Tony and you. Probably not Natasha." Clint shrugged.

"Not gonna tell her?" He asked, curious as to why she wasn't joining them. Of course, he had the smallest crush on her, but he never acted on it. Or any crush really. He was afraid to hurt anyone, and even if Bruce wasn't dangerous, his best friend was in love with Natasha. He couldn't go for it. Plus he was too shy.

"I probably will but I doubt she'd want to help. She'd agree with you. That this is stupid."

"She's smarter than I thought, then." Bruce agreed with a smile. "But I'm with you all the way, no matter how stupid you are. Even if it makes me the one to run to get the teacher."

"She's very intelligent" Clint shrugged, smiling a little, "Yeah. Probably best you get Coulson."

"That works for me. I'm not that intimidating, after all. And it's better I don't get angry," He added on quietly.

"Tony and I will challenge him." Clint stood up, deciding to head to bed. "Don't worry about it. You've got good control."

"Yeah, good enough." Bruce nodded. "You need rest. I'll talk to you at breakfast?" Bruce asked, happy to have made amends.

Clint nodded, "Yup. Bye Brucie."

"Bye!" Bruce called after, retrieving his book and reading until curfew.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the mega long chapter! Please review! They really do make my day. Even one makes all the difference.**

**So yeah! What did you think!**

**More Clint/Bruce mega-Bromance.**

**And plot twist! Bruce has a crush on Natasha!**

**What will happen with Tony's plan? Stay tuned folks!**


	12. The Confrontation

**A/N So I had enough time to update a small chapter. I don't think I'll be able to update again until friday/saturday but here you go!**

**The usual warnings apply. Also if you know harry potter well, then you know about the unforgivables. One may be used in this chapter...**

**Rating: M**

**Thank you very much for all the feedback/reviews I have received. It means a lot!**

**Chapter 11**

**The Confrontation**

"Absolutely not."

"Come on Natasha! I'm sick of being the victim, aren't you? We can't be on the defence forever. At some point we need to attack," Clint argued. They were sitting outside, having skipped lunch to talk. She was not happy with the plan, clearly.

"I don't care. It's dangerous, reckless and you'll get hurt!" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad a wizard. I can take him!" Clint replied with a huff, "And Tony will be there. Two against one. Not bad odds."

"It's Loki though! We don't know how far he would go. I don't want you to get yourself killed because Stark talked you into an idiotic plan!"

"It's not idiotic. It's smart. It will show Loki that I'm not just some pathetic Mudblood he can manipulate," Clint replied, rubbing his forehead as he tried to make Natasha see reason. The plan was easy enough. Clint and Tony would challenge him to a duel and Bruce would have Coulson intercept it before anything bad happened. Easy enough. However in this situation timing was everything. If Coulson is late then Clint or Tony could end up seriously injured.

"Look, do what you want. But don't haunt me when you die," She eventually spat, pushing by him, to head back indoors.

Clint rolled his eyes. He wouldn't die, would he? The one thing that calmed his nerves was the fact that they were in school. There are too many teachers about. It would be too risky for Loki to use an unforgivable properly. Clint started to head back inside too. It was time to meet Tony.

"You ready for this?" Clint asked, finding Tony in the courtyard, the place empty, apart from the pair.

"Hell yeah. Always. I'm ready to kick some Loki ass," Tony nodded.

"What if this goes wrong?"

"It won't. Trust me. This plan can't fail," Tony replied, rolling his eyes as they started off down the corridor to where they suspected Loki would be. Clint took a deep breath. This was it. Natasha, like he suspected, wouldn't be joining them. She was probably just off sulking somewhere. Bruce was getting ready to go get Coulson. And Tony and Clint had to find their target.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Mr. Banner," Professor Coulson rubbed his forehead as one of his best pupils explained the situation.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't talk either of them out of it so I decided just go help them. If I helped them then they might not get themselves killed," Bruce explained quickly.

"I always knew Clint was reckless, but I didn't know he was stupid. Why on earth would he challenge someone who is a known threat to him and the school?" Coulson raised an eyebrow.

Bruce just shook his head in response. "Come on," He murmured, looking over his shoulder, before tugging Coulson out of the room.

"I'm coming," He muttered, this time running quickly after Bruce. If Bruce was right, and Loki really was this dangerous, then two of his pupils were in life threatening situations. And he wouldn't let any pupils die. Not ever. He would defend them no matter what. If was his duty, after all.

* * *

"Loki!" Clint called, eventually spying the boy in the empty corridor.

Loki turned, an eyebrow raised. "Well, well, if it isn't my twin himself," He chuckled slyly. "What on earth can I do for you? Begging to join me already?" He pulled out his wand, never hesitating to use it.

He pulled out his wand, Tony flanking him, "I would never join you," He replied firmly. "I'm nothing like you." Clint saw that now. After the past few days, he really did feel better.

"What is this then? A confrontation? Have you finally found the courage in your pathetic muggle heart to face me?" Loki laughed again, their attempt pointless. Loki would always win, no matter how many of Barton's friends duelled against him, "You cannot convince me that we are not the same, Barton."

"There is a difference between muggle and being a muggle born wizard. Surely you are smart enough to know that," Clint quipped, moving closer to him. "Yes I can. Because I've got people who care about me for me. Not because they fear me. Like Tony."

"Caring makes you weak," He sneered at the both of them. He moved forward wand only feet from him. "I'm disappointed in you, Stark. I knew you were weak, but not weak enough to have to join with the likes of Barton to face me. You really shouldn't be a Slytherin," He spat, tone harsh as the two stepped forward. "Maybe I'll have to involve your little boyfriend, too," He said, raising an eyebrow, hitting him where it hurts. "I know Natasha enjoyed her deal with sectumsempra. I'm sure Rogers will as well."

"I am not weak. And you know very well that you do not want to mess with me, Odinson," Tony hissed, whipping out his wand, "Oh don't you even think about touching him," He snapped, wincing at the thought, casting a quick hex at Loki for that. The idea of Steve being in a life threatening situation scared the crap out of him. It was one of the reasons he wanted to avoid bringing Steve into this fight. He didn't want him hurt. Of course Steve could handle himself, he was a powerful fighter, but Tony still worried.

"I'm actually thinking about it right now. Oh, the things I could do," Loki started, knowing to push both of them to the edge. Love and romance really were weaknesses in his opinion. It was easy to manipulate both boys with that, "It would be nearly as pleasant as forcing him to kill you. The look in his eye, just one simple spell. I'll say Imperio and laugh as he slaughters you."

"You're a psychopath," Tony muttered, exchanging a quick glance with Clint, "What would your brother say if he knew about your actions?"

"I don't care at all about my arrogant brother. His words to me have no effect on my actions." Loki said, defensively. "It's a shame I have to kill you both now, before you can see the faces of your beloveds again. Now, who's first?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, grinning maniacally.

"He does love you, you know," Clint said quietly, "Despite the fact you're adopted. He loves you," Clint stood in front of Tony defensively. "I know he does."

Loki flinched at the sound of those cursed words.

"Don't you ever, ever speak to me about my brother. Never again!" Loki snapped, an expression of pain coming through his hateful gaze. He was raging. Truly furious that the Mudblood dared to talk about his personal life. "You won't live to though, I'm getting rid of you, now," He sneered, raising his wand to Clint's chin.

"He does. Please Loki. Listen to me," Clint took a few steps back, suddenly nervous. "You don't need to be this way. Tony leave now. Run," He told his friend, wondering where Bruce and Professor Coulson were. "This situation is worse than I anticipated. Go find a teacher. Coulson or anyone else. Just…don't get yourself killed over this," He pleaded.

"I have no need to listen to you, Barton. There is nothing you can stay to stop me," His hand shook as he pointed his wand directly to his heart. Clint's breathing grew more shaky. He knew he was pretty much screwed by this stage. Still, he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Expelliarmus," Clint shouted, disarming Loki quickly. "Tony. Go. I'll hold him off. But you need to go get help. Now."

Loki scrambled for his wand. "Accio wand!" He shouted back, wand flying back into his hand. He had mastered verbal spells years ago, and this was just too easy.

Tony hesitantly watched, biting down hard on his lip. He knew Clint could handle himself, but he never saw Loki as ferocious as he was now. Again, he doubted Loki would use an unforgivable. The boy was all talk. And there was no way Tony could really help right now. Clint was right. The best thing he could do would be go find a teacher to break up the fight. With one more glance, he left to hopefully find Bruce and Coulson. Or better yet, Fury.

Clint backed away, "Protego!" He shouted, creating a shield charm, watching as the magic rippled around him outwards, protecting him from Loki's spells.

He heard footsteps. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Bruce and Coulson running onto the scene. He thanked god that they got here on time. He wouldn't be dying today. Clint lowered his wand as Coulson yelled at them to break up the fight, "Barton. Odinson. Wands down now!"

Loki had no intentions of backing down, and when the teacher instructed him to disarm himself, he ignored it. He had come too far now to back down for a pathetic teacher. He was unphased, knowing his unforgivable would overpower Barton's pointless attempt at protection. As Clint lowered his wand, the shield disappeared altogether, which just made this so much easier. Loki pointed his wand at Clint, "Avada Kedavra!"

Loki shouted the killing curse loudly, his voice echoing around the group. A flash of green lit up the hallway, and there was a loud thud as a body hit the cold stone ground.

**A/N Biggest freaking cliffhanger ever, right? Please review and hopefully I can update soon. I'm just super busy this week. **


	13. The Beginning of the End

**A/N Okay so I said it would be up for Friday but hell I got home early tonight and just went for it. So I have this chapter ready for you. Finished at 00:45ish. I'm impressed with myself.**

**So I loved each and every reviewer. I adore it when I get feedback and it made me happy you were guessing and yeah! I generated interest. **

**And because I love my readers so much...here is the next chapter!**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Character death (I'm so sorry.) and general swearing.**

**Chapter 12**

**The Beginning of the End**

Loki casted brutally, not even hesitating. His face lit up from the green light of the curse. Clint stood frozen in his spot, his heart thudding as he waited for the curse to hit and kill him. What would happen when he dies? What would his parents say? How would Bruce cope? Would Natasha feel any sadness at all? Suddenly Professor Coulson threw himself in front of Clint, shielding him from the curse. Bruce cringed as the loud thud echoed around them. Coulson was thrown backwards as the killing curse hit him squarely across the chest.

Clint's eyes widened in shock. Time seemed to stand still, "No...no. No!" He whispered, crouching down beside his beloved Professor. "No. Professor? P-Professor Coulson? Phil. Please!" He shook him gently trying his hardest to wake him. To revive his favourite teacher. "Please don't be-"

Loki stepped back, looking, for once, slightly scared. Never having actually killed anyone before, he was pretty panicked. If he didn't act fast, he would be given a one way ticket to Azkaban. In a matter of seconds he left the scene, sending the message around to clear his name. Yes, he would blame someone else. But who?

Coulson was cold, unmoving even as Clint shook him. He had died nobly, saving the only thing that ever mattered to him. His students. Bruce approached cautiously, tears in his eyes. The one teacher who helped him through his transformations, now lay dead at his feet.

"Please don't be dead Coulson. I'm begging you, wake up, please don't die!" Bruce eventually murmured, his eyes wide.

Clint turned him over, "He...Loki..." He whispered, looking up at Bruce. His own eyes were filled with tears. Sure Coulson had been a hardass sometimes, but Clint knew the guy cared for them. "Loki- how could he?" Clint stumbled back, looking like a lost child. It hurt. Staring down at Coulson's body was painful.

"Clint, we have to find help," Bruce replied, trying desperately to remain rational. "Come on!" He could hardly look, guiding his friend away from the corpse of their professor. "He did, and we can't let him get anyone else." Bruce had had a horrible feeling about this plan from the start, and now all of their hearts were breaking.

He looked over Bruce's shoulder, before clutching onto his friend, "Bruce...Brucie. Shit! Where's Loki? He'll hurt Tony and Natasha and Steve," His voice broke.

"That's why we need to go. Come on," Bruce tried his best to be strong, pulling Clint quickly through the hallway. He held back a sniffle, but let the tears fall. "It's gone too far," He groaned, glad for the empty hallways. "It's gone too fucking far!"

"One of us should stay with him. You were right. Shouldn't have done this," Clint scrubbed at his eyes, shaking. It was his fault, in his opinion. The guilt was horrible. If Clint hadn't agreed to this plan, then Coulson would still be alive. "I'm so stupid."

"You didn't know this would happen! I'll stay with Coulson. You have to get help. He won't die in vain, Clint. I promise you, he won't."

"Okay," Clint nodded, "But he was just an innocent man. Shouldn't have pulled him in" Clint whispered, gripping Bruce tightly before letting go to run down the corridors. He had to find someone. Anyone wh could help. Eventually he spotted Fury, "Professor!" He shouted, rushing to him, tears falling freely now.

Bruce, meanwhile, sprinted back to where Coulson lay, collapsing next to him. He took his hand and squeezed, whispering pleas for him to wake up.

"Barton?" Fury said, stopping in the corridor, eyeing the crying teen in front of him. Something was definitely wrong; though he hated Barton and his house, he was never one to show fear.

"Professor Fury...it's Professor Coulson. H-He's dead," Clint admitted shakily, wiping his eyes again.

Fury put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"What's happened? Show me. Now!" He demanded, Coulson being his close personal friend though their personalities differed.

"H-He's this way," Clint stumbled forward, "Duel with Loki gone wrong, and Coulson saved me," Clint cut off unable to say anymore.

"Explain later," Fury snapped, pushing past him into the corridor. He found his friend, lying, deader than dead. Fury froze. This was not a prank. "Barton, get Professor Hill. Immediately." He instructed.

Clint swallowed then took off to find Professor Hill. Bruce looked up at Fury, "A-Avada Kedavra. Loki killed him. I can't take this," He whispered, scrubbing at his eyes.

Fury bent down beside Phil's cold dead body, emotionless. He searched for a pulse, finding what was expected; nothing. The boy was telling the truth. "I'm very sorry you had to see that, Mr. Banner," Fury said quietly, looking around the room for any evidence of who would ever do such a thing.

"I had to get Coulson to break up a fight between Loki, Clint and Tony," He swallowed, staring down at his dead teacher in shock.

"You knew about the fight before things escalated?" He asked, nearly interrogating the boy. He kept his tone gentle, but he needed answers. He couldn't just have his students running around, killing innocent teachers or worse, children.

Bruce nodded, unable to voice anything. He buried his head in his hands, "Can't...can't handle this."

Fury put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We'll make sure this gets cleared up... in the meantime, the best thing you can do is keep this quiet. Until we get a handle on things, okay, Mr. Banner?"

Bruce nodded again as Clint returned, looking up at him. Clint smiled weakly back, slumping down beside him. "This is awful."

Fury stepped out into the hallway with Professor Hill, discussing the steps to be taken. "I-I know... this never should have happened…" Bruce's cheeks were stained with tears.

Clint gripped Bruce's shoulders tightly, "I should have listened to you. And now he's dead. And Loki's missing. And other people are in danger."

"What are we supposed to do, Clint? We know he's not afraid of killing people. People we care for!" Bruce was shaking, unsure if it was all from fear or wanting to wolf out. He shook his head, unable to handle the whole thing without breaking down.

"He almost killed me. That curse was meant for me," Clint whispered in realisation, wiping the tears way. "Bruce, calm," He said quietly, stroking his friend's hair, knowing it helped.

Bruce nodded, needing to keep calm. He knew the shaking's source; he felt threatened by the whole situation, not to mention his fear. His inner wolf was wanting to protect itself. "Calm, right..." He said quietly, trying to slow the shakes.

"Bruce we'll get through this. Okay," He whispered, hugging him close, "W-We always do. Don't we?"

Bruce hugged him back tightly, his body still quivering. "Always." He said with a nod, still trying to control himself.

"Should we get out of here?" He said shakily, trying to be strong for his best friend.

"Please!" Bruce's voice was strangled, as he released the hug and shakily pulling himself up. He offered a hand down to Clint, the tremble still not stopping.

Clint took the hand offered, pulling himself up, "Let's go. Go outside. Get away."

Bruce braced himself and released his hand as Clint was pulled up beside him. He made his way past the teachers, who were all busily talking away. He felt himself falling apart. If he couldn't get control soon, he would wolf out for sure.

Clint hugged Bruce tightly, "You're fine. Okay. We're fine." He chanted, his tone scared, his eyes wide and filled with tears. Bruce hugged his best friend back, yet again, hoping the touch of a friend would calm his terrified inner self.

"We can get some fresh air," Clint suggested, his tone gentle as he guided Bruce to the door, getting some weird looks off random students.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, air sounds nice..." He mumbled, letting Clint lead him outside.

The cold autumn burst of air hit him, making him calm down the slightest bit. His hands fidgeted, but the rest of his body calmed down to a shiver. He paced about, wishing the whole day was a type of sick dream.

"Oh god," He swallowed, collapsing onto the grass, burying his head in his hands.

"The teachers will help," Bruce mumbled.

"But where is Loki? Will he go to Azkaban? The neo death eaters will definitely be after us now!"

Bruce raked both hands through his hair. "There's no chance that they won't find him today, who else would kill Coulson? Only Loki truly hated the man. We all love- loved him. He was my favorite teacher."

"I don't know. As much as I complained about Coulson...called him a control freak...I loved the guy. He was so amazing. I wish I hadn't complained so much," Clint felt his lower lip wobble a little, trying desperately to calm down.

Bruce finally found himself calm enough to sit beside Clint, taking deep breaths. "He was the best teacher here-" He cut off. "Still is."

"Yes. Yes he is. He will live on. His memory." Clint murmured, lying down, resting his head on Bruce's lap.

Bruce stared into the forest, feeling his animal instinct fade as he calmed down. "Right. Forever. I'll just feel better when his death is avenged," He muttered.

"Yes me too," Clint closed his eyes, "I just want Loki gone."

"He will be. Not soon enough," Bruce said sadly, looking down at his best friend.

"I know." He stared up at Bruce, "Merlin. I wish I never did this."

"Never did what? This plan?" He asked, not at all rubbing it in his face that it was a bad idea in the first place. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah the plan. I should have listened to you. You said it would go wrong, but worst I expected was sectumsempra. It...It's my fault," He dropped his voice to nothing more than a whisper, "It's all my fault. Coulson is dead because of me!"

"It's not, Clint. You didn't cast the spell, you didn't even think this would happen. It was a good plan, but things just didn't go as planned," He replied softly, not wanting him to feel the guilt of Coulson's death.

Clint eventually nodded, "No, you're right. It's Loki. I never thought he'd be this evil."

"I did," Bruce muttered, not having to think much about it. "I've never met anyone like him. And I hope I never do."

"There's a difference between threatening to kill someone and actually doing it," Clint muttered, closing his eyes, "Part of me wishes the spell just hit me. It was meant for me. I'd rather, fuck, I'd rather be the one dead right now. It wasn't Coulson's place to die. It was mine. I should be dead!"

"Don't say that, Clint," Bruce frowned, unsure of what he would do without his best friend. "Please don't fucking say that!"

"Sorry. I know. I'm sorry. Everything is just so fucked up," He rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"I doubt things will ever be normal again."

"No. No they won't," Clint looked up to see a flash of red approaching. Natasha. What would she say about this?

**A/N The majority of you called it. I killed Coulson. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me! I love him! I swear, it's just I wanted to have some parallels with the movie and this seemed like a good idea at the time.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Was it sad enough or did I not even tug a little on your heartstrings? Add me on tumblr, lovely people!**


	14. The Aftermath

**A/N Hey I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update. Just started Uni so I'm pretty busy!**

**Also freshers was awesome!**

**So yeah new chapter!**

**I know that the majority of you knew that Coulson was going to die. I made it obvious on purpose, but also by cutting it off there, it gave you that thought of "Maybe it wasn't...it could be..." But no I wanted to keep the parallels with the movie.**

**Which I now own on dvd. Hells yeah.**

**Anyway enough of my rambling. You've waited long enough...look for the REAL twist...**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Aftermath**

As Natasha approached, both Clint and Bruce sat up, and stared at her, tears in their eyes, "Hey," Clint whispered eventually.

"Hey," Natasha replied quietly, leaning over a little, so they were at eye level. "I'm so sorry."

Bruce shifted uneasily still on the verge of wolfing out, despite the fact he was generally calmer with Natasha around. He didn't meet her gaze, seeing as his irises were still flashing yellow.

Clint shook his head, unable to look at her either, "L-Loki… god it was messed up," He mumbled, resting a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

Natasha raked a hand through her red hair, staring at the ground. "I wish you two were never involved with him. Anything to do with him," She sighed, feeling guilty for her ex's actions. She didn't have the full story, but she had heard the countless rumours that flooded the school.

"No. No it's just that I was always a target," Clint stared up at her. "He was the head of Gryffindor. I was close to him. People said he was my 'Handler' cause I got into trouble so much, and he had to deal with me," Clint smiled fondly, blinking back more tears. It was odd, really, but Natasha found herself hugging them both, "I'm so sorry, you guys," She whispered.

Clint was surprised but returned the hug gently, burying his head in her shoulder. "Don't apologise," Bruce smiled when Natasha hugged him, his shaking slowing.

"I don't know what else to do," She admitted, something she usually wouldn't do. She liked to think that people thought she had all of her plans played out, but really, she just thought of it as it came.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do. All I know is that Loki needs to go to Azkaban."

Natasha released her grip on the two, looking them both in the eye. "I haven't seen him since breakfast, but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he's in Azkaban getting his soul sucked out by the end of the week," She said, ambition in her eyes. After all, she was a Slytherin. Natasha knew that she should fear him, but for some reason she didn't any longer. Bruce was zoned out, having fallen deep into thought. He tried to think through the team's next step, but the images of the day made it hard for him to think clearly.

"It won't be that simple. Loki is still in Hogwarts. There will be investigations and trials," Clint listed off, shaking a little. "I just...I wish I never did this. That Tony never suggested we go for the offense

"Who else would possibly kill Coulson, apart from Loki? Everyone loves him, the best teacher," Bruce sighed.

Natasha let out a sigh. "The trials will be our best shot then. It's three against one on this, and he can't lie in front of a court," She remembered all the rumours she had heard, frowning as each surfaced. "The students don't know the truth. A lot of them think it wasn't Loki's fault. Natural causes. Heart attack, or something," She explained.

"I know. Which is ridiculous," Clint cut off, standing up and starting to pace, "This is hard, but yes. Four of us if you count Tony."

"I think we should also tell Thor. I think he may be the only person who could properly stop Loki," Bruce added, scrubbing his eyes again.

Natasha didn't exactly trust Thor, but it may just be because he came from the same family as Loki, despite the fact they had different heritages, "Fine. We need all the help we can get," She muttered, disliking letting him take the wheel. She worked best alone, and having more people just complicated it all.

"And well...obviously Steve too. Because he's got the most sense out of any of us. Very rational," Clint finished, "Guess that makes us six."

"Okay. Six of us against Loki. We can take this," Bruce replied.

"Yes we can. Six. And we will definitely Avenge Coulson." He finally smiled, the first time since the whole ordeal.

Natasha looked over at him and nodded. "Loki is going down."

Clint nodded, one of the school owls landing in front of them. Clint took the letter, shakily opening it, "Bruce. Fury wants to see me and you in his office."

Bruce stared at his friend for a second, hesitating before standing up.

"Let's go get this over with," Clint said quietly, feeling slightly nervous. He just realised that he could get into trouble too. Fighting on school grounds. Starting a fight that ended in death. Yes, he was probably in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Clint and Bruce entered Fury's office and took a seat immediately. Bruce was still quite shaky, and Clint was taking deep breaths himself. He figured Fury just wanted to get the first-hand account of the situation. Tony was there too, sitting in the corner looking quite shaky, his face unusually pale. Tony never saw the death but he was probably still scared, especially after Clint had yelled at him to run and find Bruce. "So...why are we here?" Clint asked softly.

Fury paced in front of his desk, expression solemn. "We just spoke with Mr. Odinson about what happened, and he has denied everything," Fury said, not looking any of the students in the eye. "You two stuck around at the scene, but you, Mr. Stark, fled. Is there a reason for that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

Clint opened his mouth in protest, "Tony left before Professor C-Coulson and Bruce arrived. I was worried about Loki hurting him."

"It just seems very- convenient. Too convenient, " Fury said, not wanting to scare off the boys, but telling the honest truth. Tony had never been good in school, but he had never been exactly bad either. "You boys understand how serious this is, correct? Any, and I mean any, lies you tell, will be used against you."

"What do you mean, too convenient?" Clint inquired, slightly confused.

"I understand. We all do. But Clint is telling the truth. I would have stayed around but Loki was ready to kill us and they hadn't arrived yet. He was trying to protect me. I would have stayed too but he told me to go and find Professor Co...and Bruce," Tony chimed in, unable to believe Fury was questioning him.

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark. But you fleeing the scene makes you a suspect in Professor Coulson's murder," Fury sighed.

Bruce looked over, wide eyed, unable to believe he was actually getting yelled at for this. "It's not fair!" He finally spoke up, hands trembling a little. "Tony would never do that."

"W-What?!" Tony replied, shocked. "But it wasn't me. Of course I wouldn't do that! I couldn't do that. I'm not evil. I'd never use an unforgivable," He looked at Clint, panicked.

"Professor Fury. Do you seriously believe Tony would do that?" Clint asked, feeling slightly scared.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what to believe right now," Fury replied, beginning his slow pace again. Bruce bit down on his lip before looking to Tony, knowing that if he were in his shoes, he would probably be crying or freaking out.

Tony buried his head in his hands, "Why would you suspect me? Apart from the fact I left the scene there is no reason to suspect me. Plus Bruce and Clint are witnesses."

Fury watched the three boys from his desk. "We've had reports of other witnesses, all directing the blame straight to you. Some of our most trustworthy students here at Hogwarts. Ones that would never lie, especially in serious situations like this."

"Other witnesses?!" Clint raised an eyebrow, "There was no other witnesses! Who were they? Let me guess, seventh year Slytherins?"

"I'm keeping them classified, Barton. We don't need anyone trying to tamper with them." Fury said strictly. "There have been reports from all houses, for your information."

"A-All houses?" Tony exchanged a look with Clint, "Shit," He swore, closing his eyes, "But I didn't do anything!"

"I'd really like to believe you Stark, I'm sorry, but until this is cleared up, you are no longer allowed to stay at Hogwarts," He sighed, breaking the bad news. If he did kill someone, there was no chance he was sticking around. Bruce eyes widened further and he attempted to put on a brave face for Tony.

Tony's eyes widened, "I-I'm expelled?" He whispered, ducking his head, his whole strong demeanour crumbling.

"What about like...Azkaban?" Clint had to ask, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulder.

"Not Azkaban. You haven't been through trial," Fury said, keeping unusually quiet. "We have temporary living arrangements set up for you, away from campus. You have some time this evening to pack your things, but it will be supervised."

Tony bit his lip, "Thank you." He mumbled. He supposed it was better than going home. He did not want to see the look on his dad's face.

Bruce let out a tiny sigh, happy that his friend wouldn't go somewhere rumoured to be worse than death itself.

"Barton, Banner, you're excused to dinner." Fury told them, turning to Stark. "Yours will be brought here."

Clint paused to wrap his arms around Tony, "We'll get you out of this. I promise you." He sighed, before heading out, "Bruce..."

Bruce gave Tony a tight hug after Clint. "We will. It'll be okay." He attempted to assure him, following Clint but not wanting to. Of course he didn't want to leave his friend alone.

"How did this all get so messed up?" Clint mumbled. Tony was in so much trouble right now, and Coulson is dead. He missed the days when getting called a mudblood by the girl he liked was his biggest problem.

Bruce ran both hands through his hair at once, not caring how stupid it looked. "I-I don't know."

"What the hell do we do?" He was dreading dinner. The sombre atmosphere. The sympathetic looks, people probably crying hysterically. People playing the blame game. They walked in quickly, "Shit...Steve!" Clint's eyes widened. "I'll talk to him. You go sit."

Bruce nodded, taking a seat at the table, feeling guilty. He knew he could've stopped what happened. He should have stopped it. He couldn't help but blame himself. Steve was sitting in a corridor, eyes red from crying. He was usually too brave to cry, but this news was horrifying. There had been rumours going around that Tony had killed Coulson, and was being sent to Azkaban for it.

Clint hurried towards Steve, sitting down next to him. He knew by now everyone knew. "Steve," Clint whispered, sitting down beside him. "Steve...I'm so sorry."

Steve sniffled, wiping his tears a bit. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah. Yeah I have." He sighed, "He's been temporarily expelled. Getting sent to a house under surveillance. It's not looking good," He broke the news gently.

Steve shook his head, raking a hand through his mess of blonde hair. "Tell me it's not true. He didn't do it. I know he wouldn't do it…"

"No. Merlin no!" Clint shook his head quickly, "I was there. Me and Bruce saw...it happen. It wasn't Tony. It was Loki."

"Then how come so many people are saying it was him?" He asked, apparently frustrated. He tried to convince as many people as he could that Tony didn't do it, before he just broke down.

"Because Loki is a silver-tongued bastard. And he's probably threatened and turned most of the school against Tony," Clint replied, his voice breaking, "I'm so sorry."

Steve shook his head, saying nothing, "No, really, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you saw it!" He mumbled, trying to direct the attention off of him.

"I'm so scared. He was going to kill me. And Coulson intercepted the spell." He informed him quietly, "Loki's bad news. We need to stop him."

"I'll help." He volunteered, sick of the extremeness of Loki's actions. He had always hated bullies.

"And if you want we can go talk to Fury. See if you can say bye to Tony. He's having dinner in Fury's office alone," Clint suggested.

"I'll go talk to Fury. If I say goodbye, I'd prefer it to be alone," He said, hating it when others saw his weakness.

Clint nodded, squeezing his shoulder, "I'm gonna go to dinner, I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

* * *

Steve made his way towards Fury's office. He had always been good to Fury, did everything he asked. He hoped that this one time, he would do the same. He knocked on the door, slightly nervous when it swung open. Fury looked down at Steve in surprise. It was clear the boy had been crying, like probably half the school.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Please, sir, let me say goodbye to Tony.." Steve pleaded, trying to put on a brave face so Fury would take him seriously. "Please…"

"Look Tony Stark is not permitted to see any of his friends. You can't. I'm sorry," Fury shook his head.

"Please. A minute. Thirty seconds. That's all I want."

Fury cursed when he met Steve's gaze. "Fine. You may say goodbye," He sighed, stepping aside, "I'll be out in the hallway."

Steve rushed past him and into the office, scanning the dark room for Tony. When he found him, his eyes lit up just a little through the tears. At least he seemed okay. He rushed to him with a tight hug, the tears forcefully flowing.

"You better not be Fury, I'd be terrified if he was hugging me," Tony chuckled weakly, finding himself suddenly with an armful of Steve, "Hey…hey Steve...it's okay."

Steve managed a small laugh, his face buried near Tony's shoulder. "Why would they think you'd do this?" He asked, voice steady as he tried to comfort him. "I know you didn't. And I'm not gonna let them..." He trailed off, his breathing hitching.

Tony stroked a hand through Steve's hair, "I don't know. I didn't. I would never do anything like this," He whispered, biting his lip. "Thank you for coming."

"I couldn't just let them take you away without saying goodbye," Steve said quietly back.

"I'll get out of this. I'm sure. They have no solid proof I did it," He pulled Steve down onto his lap, "I just wish I could stay here with you."

"I wish you could too. I might not see you again for a long time," Steve stared down at Tony, his tears spilling over.

"Let's not think about that right now, hey," He took Steve's face in his hands, brushing his thumb over his cheeks, "Just think about you and me. Okay? I love you."

"I love you too," Steve replied, that being probably the strongest thing he had said in the whole conversation. He was terrified for his lover.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, pulling him down into a kiss, "Sweetheart," He whispered.

Steve returned the kiss, moving his lips against Tony's passionately, though a slight sniffle escaped. He heard the door crack open and gave him a sad look, Fury's familiar frame appearing in the doorway.

"Times up," Fury sighed, standing in the doorway.

Tony's arms wrapped tighter around Steve, "I love you," He repeated, "I'll miss you."

Steve gave Tony a tight hug, letting out a sigh. "I'll miss you too. Love you more," He murmured, not wanting to break the hug, but knowing he had to.

"Not possible. Goodbye baby," He caught Steve's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Good bye... love you..." He repeated again, as he was lead out. He looked over his shoulder, taking in his last glimpse.

Tony watched as Steve was pulled away from him, for the first time in this whole incident tears falling.

"That..." He began when Fury walked in, "That is the reason I could never do something evil. I have a heart."

**A/N So guys...I bet you didn't see that one coming. Right? I'll hopefully upload the next chapter soon! Remember to leave a review! And follow me on tumblr at theavengingangelsarehere. **


	15. Support and Thanks

**A/N Hey! So here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far (or given me positive feedback on tumblr.) I got no reviews for the last chapter, so I have no idea what your thoughts on it were (Apart from the few, again on tumblr) so I hope you enjoyed it! The most important thing for me is entertaining my readers with a good story. I hope I am doing just that!**

**This is a bit of a filler chapter for what is my favourite part of the plot (which will be chapter 15!)**

**So yes here is chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14**

**Support and Thanks**

After the awkward dinner with the Great Hall filled with tears and confusion, Natasha had to take a step away from it all. The tension was ridiculous. The Gryffindors were all devastated that they lost their head of house, the Ravenclaws depressed because they lost a talented teacher. Hufflepuffs were miserable because Coulson was such a good man. He went out of his way to know each and every one of them, and made an effort, unlike many teachers. Even the Slytherins were upset, because most of them respected the man, and admitted he was a talented wizard. They were also shocked that one of their own, Tony, actually killed someone. Most hoped they would be past all that, after the war. Some were just sick of the prejudice against the 'bad' house.

It was unbelievable that a person Natasha had dated actually killed someone. Killed someone, and worse, blamed it on an innocent man. Sure Stark wasn't exactly the best behaved citizen, but he didn't deserve Azkaban or where he was going to be sent. She stepped outside, kind of happy for the night air to clear her mind. Even she had cried at the loss of the friendly Professor, but mostly for her friends affected. And yes, Natasha was starting to regard them as her friends. Even the mudblood who, somehow, she was slowly growing fond of.

Clint and Bruce had suffered through the dinner together. It was quiet without Natasha and Tony arguing. Steve didn't come for dinner and Thor hadn't been able to take it, knowing it was most likely his brothers doing and stormed out. Eventually Bruce decided to go to the shrieking shack with a book, worried about wolfing out, and Clint took a walk outside. He came across Natasha alone, "It's not safe to be alone," He murmured.

Natasha looked over, having been taking a minute to focus on the quiet. She was honestly pretty sick of all the crying, the sounds of sobs and confusion. Like almost everyone else, her eyes were the slightest bit red on the edges, "Well, it's not exactly safe here at all," She stated, being completely right. "And you're not with anyone, what's the difference?"

"I'm as good as dead anyway. He'll kill me sooner or later. You've got a chance of survival," Clint shrugged, sitting down beside her. "It's all so messed up."

"Yeah, it is..." Natasha agreed quietly. "But you've got a chance too. Tony's innocent, and somehow we will prove that Loki is guilty. He can rot in Azkaban, and Tony will hopefully be freed."

"No I don't. The Avada Kedavra had my name on it," He murmured, "The only thing I can hope for is that my death won't be in vain. We can get Loki and free Tony," He breathed out, lying down on the grass, staring up at the stars. "I half expected to see the dark mark in the sky."

Natasha lay beside him shaking her head. He was just being dramatic, she hoped. Clint wouldn't die anytime soon. Not on her watch. "Just… don't say that, okay? It's not going to happen. He's locked up, and when they prove Tony innocent, he'll be locked up forever. You won't have to worry."

"Well time is ticking," Clint eventually murmured, "Because soon enough there will be trials and then if they prove Tony's guilty he will be getting the dementor's kiss," He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about the fate looming over Tony's head.

"But Tony's not guilty!" Natasha replied, staring up at the stars as well. "Just relax. It'll get worked out," She said in another attempt to comfort. "Look, you've seen a lot today. You've got too much on your mind."

"I know he's not," Clint sighed, looking over at her with sad eyes, "I know. I was thinking...I miss the days when my biggest worry was getting hexed by you, or called a mudblood or something," He murmured.

Natasha managed a small laugh, shaking her head at the thought when those were the good days. "I miss it too, not the hexing you part." She corrected herself. Of course, she was much happier now, but everyone else was much safer during that time. "And to be honest, all this has proven that your blood is a lot cleaner than Loki's. His has been made dirty with the deeds he has done. Torture. Murder. You're a good person. That matters more…doesn't it?" Natasha was hit with the strange epiphany.

"Ahh well I'm glad you don't miss hexing me. At this point I'd be a little offended if you did," He nudged her, offering her a small smile. "And thank you. You know that means a lot."

Natasha hesitantly returned the smile, before dropping her gaze. Part of her couldn't believe she had mindlessly hated this boy. He was sweet. Perhaps it was just Coulson's death that had put everything into perspective, but she was glad he was her friend.

"But definitel,y no more hexing," He chuckled, shifting a little closer to her. "I'm glad we're...friends now. Really."

"Yeah, me too. It's actually easier than despising you," She mumbled, looking back up at the sky.

"Oh how surprising," He rolled his eyes, before looking up again.

"It is to me," Natasha pointed out, laughing a small bit and stealing a glance over at him.

"Well you know what? It was to me too," He looked over, catching her gaze for a second. Natasha's eyes automatically darted back to the sky, breaking the gaze.

"Well I guess it's good for both of us, Barton."

"Yeah. It really is," He quirked the corners of his lips up into a smile.

Natasha looked over for a moment and returned the smile. He had been through a lot, today. They all had. Seeing someone smiling felt a bit reassuring. Things might turn out okay.

It felt nice to see Natasha smile, "Thank you Tasha," He eventually broke the silence.

"For what?" Natasha asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "You've helped me through a lot lately. I... and you've definitely helped me through today."

"That doesn't really deserve thanks," Natasha said, rolling her eyes. "But you're welcome, I guess."

"I dunno. This one did seem appropriate," He shrugged. "How are you doing, by the way? I never asked."

"Fine. Well. Freaked out," Natasha admitted, looking back to the sky. "But who isn't?"

"Yeah. Well I think most of the school will be sleeping safely thinking the 'bad guy' has been caught," Clint murmured, shaking his head in disgust.

"Who would be stupid enough to believe it?" Natasha asked, the question not exactly directed to him. "People are idiots." She simply, voice soft.

"I know. I could probably count the amount of people who believe us with my fingers," He stated, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to slap some sense into everyone. Somehow," Natasha sighed, leaning her head back fully, making her hair sprawl out.

In any other time Clint would have been thinking about Natasha, how beautiful she looked, even after the emotional day, lying in the moonlight. "Yeah. You do that."

"I will. And you can watch," She offered, releasing a muffled sigh. "Aside from that, anything you know to do now..?"

Clint sat up a little, "I'm at a loss. I think maybe we should get Thor to try talk to Loki. When we were fighting, I mentioned how Thor still loves him and he reacted. I think...those feelings may be driving him to insanity. From being adopted to feeling inadequate and unloved," Clint mused.

"That would make sense," Natasha said, still down against the soft grass. "He would complain about how I never paid attention to him, you know, before this, even when I would spend a whole day. Not to mention how he complained that his parents favoured Thor so much."

"Still, it's not an excuse for killing someone," Clint sighed, looking down at Natasha, "So I'm guessing you've quit being a double agent?"

Natasha shook her head. "I'm still in it. He's obviously very suspicious, but thinks I'm just playing my part extremely well. The others don't trust me as much. They've got no use for me."

"I'm surprised Loki hasn't discovered the fact you're on our side by now," Clint remarked.

Natasha shrugged. "Maybe he has and it's just a big twisted plan," She murmured, not exactly putting a positive spin on things.

"Maybe so. God I wish I hadn't made you do the double agent thing," He said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I wish I had left you out of this."

"You know I don't care." Natasha replied quickly, eyes darting momentarily to his hand. "Everything's going to be okay soon. Hopefully."

Clint squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "We can only hope Tasha." He stood up, "Want me to escort you back to your dorm?"

"If you really want to," She sighed, sitting up and shaking a piece of grass out of her hair. "I wish I didn't have to go back, honestly. Slytherin house is a wreck."

"I can only imagine. Oh...we could spend the night in the Room of Requirement?" He suggested suddenly, "I mean-it's safe. We will be safer."

"That could work," Natasha agreed simply, brushing herself off. "Anything is probably better than the dorm, right now."

"Yeah. I don't particularly feel like being around many people," He said shakily, a hand resting protectively on the small of her back as he guided her inside.

"That's me, but all the time," Natasha joked, glancing at him for a moment, as he led her.

"Hmm I know. I can imagine," He gazed down at her as they walked, the door to the restored room popping up. He opened it for her.

"Are you okay with me staying here with you tonight?" Clint asked, tilting his head a little. He hadn't really thought that one through.

"Please. I need you here."

**A/N so this was really just a filler chapter. I hope you liked it though! Please let me know via review or tumblr (theavengingangelsarehere)**

_**ALSO IS THERE ANY ARTISTS OUT THERE WHO WOULD BE INTERESTED IN MAKING FANART FOR THIS FIC?! IF SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM ME OR SEND ME AN ASK ON TUMBLR!**_


	16. Here, There, and Everywhere

**A/N I'm sooooo excited for you guys to read this chapter. Seriously...so excited.**

**Title comes from the Beatles song, which if you don't know, go listen to. It's so sweet.**

**And thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter! They made me smile. **

**I understand that in the HP books there were ways to tell if a person was guilty (veritaserum etc) but in this society, that stuff is illegal. (Don't ask me why, I just needed it to be illegal so the plot could be more dramatic/stuff.) So yeah although we'd probably be able to get Tony off easily in the books, in this fanfiction it's a bit more complicated. **

**But yes. This chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Here, There, and Everywhere**

Clint entered the restored room, and looked around, seeing that the place was nothing special. No ornate beds, or royal décor. Just a small room, the floor covered in pillows and blankets, and it was well lit by a fire. There was only one arm chair, sitting next to the fire, and a very small sofa. "Oh, it's nice," He commented.

"Yeah, kind of," Natasha shrugged. She made her way over to the chair, sitting in it with her feet over the sides. She had spent most of the day alone, and didn't do all that well by herself when she was stressed out. Anyway, he didn't want to be alone either, as he said.

Clint closed the door. He flopped down on the floor, hugging a pillow to himself. It was surprisingly comfortable. So many pillows and blankets. Made a good nest. "You can take the sofa tonight if you want. The floor is quite comfy."

"I'm fine here on the chair, really," She replied, watching him flop straight to the floor. She slid off her black heeled boots and let them drop to the floor. "I doubt I'll get much sleep anyway."

Clint nodded, as they both fell quiet, huddling next to her chair and the fire, "Tell me something about yourself?" He eventually looked up at her. Clint really just wanted to get his mind off the events of that day. He was upset about Coulson, obviously. And just didn't want to think about it. It hurt too much.

"That's… vague," Natasha said, looking at the fire then back down at him. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Clint watched the flames dance, listening to the faint crackles, "Something you've not told anyone else."

"I don't really tell anyone anything. There's not much to tell." She replied simply, turning back to the fire. "I'm not as interesting as you think."

"You probably are. Just tell me something. Anything. Like...when I was a kid I always dreamed of running away with my big brother to join the circus," He admitted, feeling slightly nostalgic.

"Honestly? A Circus?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. She found it odd, since they were so incredibly muggle.

"Yeah. Stupid kids dreams," He smiled sheepishly, "But there you go. There's one of my secrets. What about you?"

Natasha thought for a moment, thinking of something remotely interesting to tell. "When I was little, in Russia, of course, I used to be convinced that I was from a Russian royal family," She admitted with a tiny laugh. "So when Tony calls me Ice Queen, it makes me think of it."

The secret made her ironically not icy at all. It made her human, "That's cute. I think every kid thought they were royalty at some point," Clint chuckled with her.

"You don't understand. It probably stuck until I was eleven," She laughed at herself. Her old childish ways, "Very stupid, very embarrassing. Happy?"

"Aww! That's adorable," He teased, before turning round, kneeling in front of her chair, "Your majesty," He bowed his head.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Oh don't start."

"Do you prefer your highness?" He raised his eyebrows, taking her hand and kissing it. This was the lightest he had been all day. It felt nice.

"Nope, I prefer Natasha," She muttered, rolling her eyes and pulling back her hand. "Or I will start calling you Carnie!"

"Oh don't you dare," He held his hands up in surrender, moving back a little.

Natasha laughed a little. "That's what I thought," She smiled slyly.

"My childhood dreams will not be mocked," He muttered, "So my turn? Hmm...anything you want to know about me?"

"Hey, you mocked mine!" She defended, before thinking. "Oh, um, I'm not sure. What do I definitely not know already?"

"I didn't mock yours! I was giving the princess proper respect," He smirked, "Uh...here's a secret, I think that the magical music industry sucks." He crossed his arms.

"I listen to classical music, so it's all old. Old is better." Natasha said with a tiny shrug, his topic irrelevant to her. "Although I bet it does suck."

"Old is much better. Old movies, old music," Clint smiled, "Oh! I can sing! There's a good secret."

"You can sing? Interesting," Natasha looked down at him in surprise, not thinking he would be the type to.

"Yeah I can. Nobody would expect that of me but I can. Don't tell anyone or Pepper will try and get me to join the choir," He winced at the thought.

"A.K.A social suicide," Natasha chimed, laughing at the thought.

"I'm a dorky Gryffindor and even I knew that," He teased, shifting closer to the furnace, warming his hands a little, "Shall I sing for you? To prove it?"

"I probably won't know the song, unless it's Russian or you can somehow sing magical classical music," She said with a laugh. "But if you want to."

"Here I'll go for cheesy muggle song," He looked up at her, before opening his mouth to sing a few bars of 'American Pie'. It was one of his favourite songs, grew up listening to it, and he even played it on guitar.

Natasha listened to his muggle song, actually a little impressed. Or very impressed. He wasn't lying. She didn't know the song, but it didn't matter. "Wow, you're actually good."

"Always the tone of surprise," He prodded her knee, "You should join me down here. It's warm."

Natasha hadn't noticed the forming goosebumps on her arm. She slid down gracefully beside him.

"So the princess has dethroned," He chuckled, turning to smile at her, "Down to join the commoners?"

"I suppose so. On the ground," She added, rolling her eyes but with a smile.

He tossed a pillow at her, "And I demand another secret before we sleep."

"Another secret?" Natasha half whined, leaning back on the pillow he had thrown at her.

"Yes please," He grinned, lying down on his stomach, propping his head up with his hands, "Do tell." He smiled in anticipation.

Natasha thought of one immediately, that she told herself to forget. She couldn't tell him, didn't trust him enough. But he trusted her. Without really thinking, she turned to him. "I was almost in Gryffindor, you know," She lowered her voice. It was a weird thing to admit, but she had sort of become the house she was sorted into. Things could have been different if the sorting hat had chosen differently.

"You what!?" His eyes widened in shock, "You almost got sorted into Gryffindor? _Gryffindor_?" His mouth fell open in shock.

Natasha sighed a little, expecting such a reaction to her best kept secret. "Yes, Gryffindor," She sighed, rolling her eyes to look in his direction. "It was stuck between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The hat left it up to me, really," She shrugged, wondering why it was such a big deal to him.

"Really?" He asked, confused, "Why did you choose Slytherin?" He had to ask. With its reputation, only crazy people would choose Slytherin, in his opinion.

"Well, I was young, and I just kind of had a gut feeling I would fit better," She shrugged. "And the hat told me the most successful witches were in Slytherin. How could I resist?" She asked plainly. "Green suits me, anyway." She added on the end, to tease.

"Ah. Were a lot of your family in Slytherin?" He asked, knowing a lot of pure blood wizards and witches wanted to stay in the same house as their family.

"That too," Natasha said with a nod. "I'm an only child, so that day before I left, my father _suggested_ which house I choose, if given the choice."

"Ah as I said before I have an older brother. But he's a muggle and my parents knew nothing about the hogwarts houses so I never had that problem. I was almost a Hufflepuff you know?"

"I don't know what the hat was thinking on that one. You're too brave. I guess you do have the loyalty thing down, though," Natasha smiled, looking to the fire. Loyal? Yes. He had had a crush on her for her whole time at Hogwarts. If that wasn't commitment, she didn't know what was.

Clint picked up the poker and moved the coals around on the fire, "You always called me a coward. That offended me so much more than mudblood ever did," He admitted, "But thank you. Loyalty is a great trait. And I'd say I'm very loyal to my friends."

"Well I am pretty good at hurting people," She mumbled, not exactly proud of the fact. She found it amazing how she barely had to think about insults. It was almost robotic. "And I see that." Natasha replied, kind of glad they considered each other friends.

"You were good at that. But not so much anymore," He smiled up at her, "You would have made a good Gryffindor," He said softly, dropping his gaze back to the floor.

"Maybe. But I guess we'll never know." Natasha shrugged, often finding herself wondering what it would've been like. Perhaps she wouldn't have been so quick to reject Barton. The prejudices of people around her wouldn't have fuelled her hatred. She might have liked him. Maybe wanted something more.

"Being a Slytherin isn't a bad thing though. Not at all," He said, picking up a blanket to drape around her shoulders slowly. He paused to rub her arms, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I know, but it's not the best thing. We do have a murderer," Natasha replied, her eyes flickering to Clint, taking the blanket as he draped it over her. Clint sat back, grabbing one for himself, before returning to sit beside her.

"Slytherin had Tony Stark. And it has you," He leaned against her slightly, "I'd say that's a pretty good house," He bit his lip. "Tony. That situation is so messed up. Hopefully everything will get sorted soon. I kinda wish we could stay here forever. Not face reality."

"Watch what you say, here, that could probably be arranged," Natasha smirked, chuckling, as she looked around at the unchanging room.

"Locked in here for eternity. At least the company is good," He nudged her with his elbow.

"Yeah, well, you're not too bad either," Natasha said with a tiny smile. She leaned back, watching the light of the fire dancing on the walls.

"Why, thank you," He sighed, watching the light dance across Natasha's face, illuminating her beautiful features. Clint lay down on the pile of pillows, curling up a little, while humming to himself, 'Here, There and Everywhere' by the Beatles.

"Why, you're welcome," Natasha replied, listening to the soft melody, leaning her head back on the pillows again. She felt a little tired, but her mind was restless. There was too much happening.

Clint looked over at her, a sad smile on his face, "I'm glad we're friends. Cause if I'm going to die soon, it is good you're not my enemy. I'd rather die friendly with the girl I…you know…"

Natasha sat up a little and looked at him. "Clinton, you are not dying any time soon," She told him, crossing her arms and using his full name for a serious effect. She ignored his sentiment. Now was not the time to be drawn in.

"Clinton? Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow as he studied her, seeing the sterner expression than before. "I probably will."

"Probably not," Natasha retorted. "If you keep saying it, maybe, because I'll keep getting annoyed by you saying it. But you're not dying. Not on my watch, at least."

"Fine. I won't say it. Just don't call me Clinton," He muttered childishly, "It's nice to know you care," He couldn't help but add.

Natasha uncrossed her arms, satisfied that she had won. "That's what friends do, I guess," Natasha murmured, eyes looking his way. "Right Clinton?" She couldn't help but add. She found satisfaction in getting on his nerves.

Clint gave her a look before smiling, "Right Princess." He shot back, jabbing her stomach lightly.

Natasha reached over and pressed his face down into the pile of pillows, figuring that would shut him up.

"Mmffm," was Clint's very eloquent reply. "Nice." He eventually got out, sitting up.

"That's my middle name," Natasha replied, tying her hair back and leaning back down on her makeshift bed.

Clint yawned, "I've had a long day," He murmured, "I think I'm going to sleep. You need anything at all, you wake me. Okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Natasha said with a tiny nod, a bit tired herself. "Goodnight." She added over the crackle of the fire. Reaching over, she ran her hand through his short hair softly. It was a soothing gesture, that she knew would help him. He had, after all, had a really long day.

Clint pulled up a duvet and settled down on the pillows, "Night Tasha." He whispered, letting his eyes slip shut.

Natasha stayed up for a little while longer, watching over him. Her wand was in her hand, in case any intruders walked in. When it became clear that nobody would disturb them, or find them even, she fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness! I'm so sorry to the people who were going "NOW JUST FUCKING KISS" to their keyboard screens. As you can tell, they are growing closer and they will get there. Just stick with this. Please review, my lovely readers!**


	17. The Guilty Ones

**A/N YAY new chapter. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. They will kiss! I swear to god, you will get a kiss. When and where...well...you'll just need to wait and see!**

**Chapter 16**

**The Guilty Ones**

Clint was a light sleeper, and hearing the noise of Natasha stirring had him wake up, "Thor? That you?" He asked, still in a state of half-asleep.

Natasha turned, giving him an odd look. "Do I_ look_ like Thor to you?"

Clint's eyes shot open hearing Natasha's voice, "Oh merlin, no sorry, forgot," He couldn't help but chuckle a little before frowning, "Oh," He remembered the events of yesterday, "It's a shame. I think many people had hoped that there would be no more sadness and bloodshed at hogwarts after the battle," He mused quietly as he sat up, running his hand through his hair, which he imagined looked like a birds nest.

"That's a bit of an unrealistic dream." Natasha said, honestly. She pulled her hair out from its tie, curls falling as if she had just done them.

"I never believed it," He replied, "Of course I was shocked when I heard about the heartbreaking history," He added, having not grown up with the stories.

"Most muggle-borns are," Natasha said with a nod, not trying to be hurtful at all.

Clint decided not to mention what they thought when they found out that at one point they were hunted down and arrested for just being them, "Are you ready to face the world?"

"Hardly. But I guess I better get ready," Natasha replied, smoothing out her blouse and skirt. "How about you?"

"Almost," Clint quickly put his tie back on, "Now I'm ready," He stood up, taking a deep breath.

Natasha looked back, straightening up the mess of a bed she had made out of habit. "Alright." She sighed, leading the way out. The surrounding hallway was empty. Thank god, who knows what this could have looked like.

It was odd knowing that any other day Clint would have been laughing at the fact he had 'spent the night' with Natasha. But today was different. They headed down to breakfast, sitting down at the table together, greeting their friends quietly. Clint put a hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve looked up with a sad smile, the first breakfast without Tony not going well. He picked aimlessly at his toast, not in a mood to eat. Natasha took a seat beside Bruce, feeling rather awake for not getting so much sleep.

Thor stared at Clint, his expression unreadable, "Where were you last night?" He asked, addressing the pair, "I heard Natasha wasn't in her dorm, and you weren't in ours."

Natasha looked to Clint for the explanation. He had made the offer to sleep there, after all, so he would have to make up the excuse.

Clint swallowed, "Natasha didn't want to go back to Slytherin, because it was chaotic and..yeah..." He trailed off before taking a deep breath, "I stayed with her in the Room of Requirement last night."

Natasha held in a sigh. Leave it to him_ not_ to lie. "Mhm," Natasha agreed, figuring there was nothing else she could do. Bruce looked up at Clint with a raised eyebrow, only a little jealous, but not letting it show.

"We didn't do anything, before you ask," Clint sighed, rubbing his forehead a little, "I'm sorry. Sorry if I worried any of you."

Natasha could help but roll her eyes at that. Who would assume they would do anything? Thor eventually nodded. "It's alright."

"Is everyone okay today?" He added, feeling glad that was over. He supposed nobody could stay too mad at each other for too long in this current situation.

"We are having a memorial for C-Coulson, Fury just announced it," Steve piped up quietly.

"Just during the day, right?" Bruce asked a bit nervous due to the approaching full moon. It was a blue moon month, explaining why things were so much worse for him. And this time the lunar cycle was slightly different. Instead of two weeks, he was due to turn in a week. He didn't want to miss Coulson's memorial for such a stupid reason.

Steve nodded, "Yeah afternoon on Friday," He said softly, his throat dry. Clint cast a look at Bruce, almost reading his thoughts, "It'll be fine."

"I know," Bruce replied, nodding. He was on edge. The extra stress didn't help the wolf situation. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the conversation, a bit lost.

"It's next Wednesday, plenty of time," Clint added, always keeping track, before turning back to Natasha, "The funeral is going to be awful."

Natasha caught Bruce's relieved glance. That was something she would definitely look into later.

"Let's not talk about that," She could still feel Thor and Steve on edge. Thor feeling conflicted and Steve devastated. The table wasn't the same without Tony.

Natasha nodded, finding her empathy still lacking. She looked away from the tense set of boys. Bruce bit down on his lip. Clint stared around the table, unsure of what to say. It was definitely the quietest it had been. Natasha sipped her morning tea quietly, not wanting to make any noise. The only sound from Thor was the sound of his silverware on his plate. Bruce stared at his plate in silence, not hungry.

"You can mention his name, you know?" Steve eventually broke the silence, his voice slightly snappy, "I'm not fragile. I'm not gonna break down if you say _Tony Stark_."

Natasha looked up as he snapped, thinking to say something but not seeing it as her place. She didn't know Steve that well anyway. Bruce paused before speaking up. "I know you're not fragile, I just didn't think you'd want to talk about it."

"Well it's glaringly obvious," He nodded to the empty seat on his right. "I miss him, that's all. He was an annoying jerk in the morning but..." Steve said glumly, his voice quieter.

"Hey, he still is an annoying jerk in the morning. I bet he'll be back making snappy comments before we know it," Natasha added in, convinced this trial would go by quickly. Loki was the obvious guilty party.

Clint nodded, "Yeah I'm sure. I really hope so," He smiled weakly around the table, meeting Thor's eyes. He knew how conflicted he was feeling. Wanting Tony back but not wanting to believe his brother was guilty.

Thor averted his gaze, his whole family shamed by the event. He was falling apart from the inside, torn between one of his closest friends and his own brother.

"Well we just need to wait. At least the school will be sort of safe, now that Loki is in custody."

Natasha was looking off into the distance, finally seeing that familiar sneer. Her stomach dropped, only hearing Steve's last remark. "Maybe a little less safe than we thought..." She finally managed to get out, eyes locked on Loki as he sat at his regular table.

Clint looked at Natasha, slightly confused at her statement, "What?" He turned slightly, shocked when he saw Loki, "What the fuck?" He said loudly. Steve looked around, as if expecting Tony to walk in.

"My thoughts exactly," Natasha muttered in disbelief. Thor felt a twinge of relief, followed by guilt.

"I don't..." Steve shook his head, "Where's Tony? If Loki was released then why isn't Tony here? Is he not getting-" He stood up, all but running from the table, "Excuse me."

Natasha turned to watch him leave, noticing the emotional distress. "Go talk to him, someone..." She stated, standing from the table.

Clint nodded, "I'll go."

"Well this was fun and all, but I'm in the mood for some answers." She muttered, leaving her things at the table to go see Loki.

Thor stood up, "Natasha," He called, hurrying after her to catch her arm, "No. Please let me talk to him," He said softly.

Natasha raised an eyebrow as the not-so-familiar blonde grabbed her arm. "Are you sure...?" She asked quietly.

Thor nodded, looking at Loki determined. "I'm sure."

Natasha looked at him before pulling her arm away. "Okay, then. I've got your back, though." She said with a nod, turning towards the table again.

"What do you mean?" Steve stared at Professor Hill, uncomprehending her words.

"Steve, both Tony and Loki were arrested last nigh on suspicion of murder. Loki came forth with an alibi, Tony did not."

"But Loki did it!" Steve shouted, "I know Tony wouldn't ever do something like that!"

"We can't know that for sure." She sighed, feeling bad fo being the bearer of bad news.

"I know it for sure," Steve replied sharply, moving past her. He was determined to keep looking; maybe she was just misinformed.

"Steve!" She called after him, worried. "Oh dear." She hurried down the corridor, almost running into Clint.

Steve was still on the move, having searched most of the school. No tears had fallen, but he was determined to find Tony. He was here. He had to be here. He looked over a balcony into one of the courtyards, heart racing. Clint had spoken to Professor Hill and what she said had scared him. Steve was clearly frantic and probably had his hopes up. Clint thanked her and took off, trying to find Steve. He discovered him on the balcony, "Steve?" He began softly.

Steve looked over eagerly at the sound of his name, even though he knew it wasn't Tony's voice who called it. "Oh. Hi... Did you find him..?" Steve asked, voice slightly desperate.

Clint shook his head, his heart going out to his friend, "Steve...I'm so sorry," He mumbled, leaning against the doorframe.

Steve let out a sigh. "You shouldn't be. I-I just want to know where he is."

"Steve," Clint took a deep breath, "He's still off campus," It was the easiest thing to say.

"Professor Hill said Loki had an alibi. That's a lie," Steve let out a frustrated breath. "Why doesn't anyone listen to the truth anymore?"

"The alibi is clearly a lie. But Hill explained to me that a bunch of pupils came forward," He walked over to Steve, "And since they stopped using Veratiserum, there is no way to find out who did it, without a lot of evidence and some Muggle style trials."

Steve raked a hand through his mess of blonde hair, which sat a little unkept on his head, "I know. They should just use it this once... Let the actual truth come out." He said, voice a little stronger before mumbling some unclear curses.

"I know. It's not fair. C'mon inside. We can go to the library?" He suggested gently, looking up at Steve.

Steve looked out at the courtyard then back to his friend, seeing that he really wanted to help. He nodded smally, timidly almost.

"Good. Okay," Clint released the breath he had been holding and guided his friend inside, knowing he had to be there for him.

* * *

Natasha made her way back to the table, and sat down with an unamused glance. "Well, looks like it's just us."

Bruce gave her a weak smile, "Yeah I guess so." He nodded, "How are you doing? After yesterday?"

Natasha took a sip of her tea, which was now cold. She put the mug down and looked over at him. "Okay. Probably better than you are." She stated simply, their odd half-friendship kind of just beginning. She didn't know much about him, aside from the fact she bullied him, alongside Clint. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," He took a sip on his water, mirroring her actions, "Coulson...he was a great guy. I was close to him," He mumbled, his throat rough.

"I'm really sorry, Bruce.." Natasha sighed.. She felt guilty, that somehow if she wasn't involved, this wouldn't have happened.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'll be fine," He nodded, "I just want to go to the funeral, pay my respects, and hopefully this whole situation can get sorted out."

"Hopefully, " Natasha agreed. fidgeting with her napkin. She was still curious about his and Clint's side discussion, but didn't want to force him into it. She usually was pretty good with getting information out of people, but he was fragile. She could tell.

"I never did thank you for warning Clint in the first place, about the whole neo-death eater group." He added, offering her another smile.

Natasha returned the smile. "It's really not that big of a deal. I couldn't just let him die, I guess," She said with a shrug, the whole telling of the group shadowed in comparison to their current situation. "I really didn't think things would get this you're involved."

Bruce let out a soft laugh, "Oh Natasha. It's Clint. When he's involved, of course I'm going to be involved." He shook his head a little. "I'll always have his back."

"You always do, don't you? You must have been the best friend who picked up his books whenever I hexed him, She said with a dry laugh, looking over at him a little more.

"Oh yeah, I was the shoulder for him to cry on when the big bad Slytherin was mean to him," Bruce replied sarcastically, chuckling a little, "Nah we've been best friends since the hogwarts express."

Natasha managed a laugh, even though his joke was partially at her expense. "How heartfelt." She smirked filling her teacup with hot water to warm it back up. "I don't understand how you can stand him for that long."

"Oh he has driven me mad at times," Bruce replied, accompanied with a fond smile, "But he's not a bad guy. He's really easy to get on with."

"He's not bad, he's just hardly tolerable." Natasha said with a small laugh. "And don't go all wing man on me. It's never going to happen."

"I'm not going all wing man on you," Bruce shook his head, "If I was I would have spoken about how handsome Clint is, a real good catch. How you would make a good couple. How Clint would make you happy...and Natasha you deserve to be happy," He finished with a mumbled. He really liked her, but he couldn't do that to Clint. And he couldn't endanger Natasha. She deserved to be with a healthy, normal boy. Not a werewolf. Above all, Bruce wanted them both to be happy.

"I really don't need anyone else to be happy. Call me a loner. And Clint and I are just friends... barely friends." She revised.

"I thought I was a loner too. Before Clint I mean," Bruce admitted, "I didn't have any friends and even after meeting Clint, he was my only friend. It was only when he introduced me to Steve and Tony and Thor that I realised how much I was missing out on."

"I have friends." Natasha said in her defense, keeping her tone simple. "I have Clint, kind of..." She said, finding her list short. She didn't make friends, she made allies. "And we're friends, right?" She tacked on for good measure.

Bruce nodded in understanding, "I know. Well Clint considers you a friend." He smiled at that, "Yeah. Yeah we are, Natasha."

"Good." Natasha smiled a little, taking another sip of her tea. She looked around the emptying Great Hall, debating on whether or not this was a good time to confront him. "So.. what's happening next Wednesday?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

He took another sip of water, happy that at least they are friends. At her words, he almost dropped his cup, "W-What? What do you mean?" His voice dropped to a whisper instinctively.

"You and Clint were talking about it." Natasha said simply. She wasn't deaf, and she definitely wasn't one to not pick up on detail. "Just curious.."

"It's uh...it's not important. Doesn't matter," Bruce stuttered out, blinking owlishly at her.

"Seems like it mattered." Natasha said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Big date?" She teased.

"I don't date," Bruce replied quickly, averting his eyes to stare at his plate.

"Then what is it?" Natasha asked. He knew so many of her secrets, why couldn't she just know one? She watched him, following his blank gaze. "Fine, never mind."

Bruce took a deep breath. It wasn't fair really, being put on the spot like that, but for some reason he felt guilty. Like because of their new found friendship, he had to tell her, "There's a full moon on Wednesday," He said softly.

Natasha watched him, clever as she was. She knew what it meant, but could hardly bring herself to believe it. If he was a lycanthrope, he was dangerous company. "I'm sure you'll be okay."

"I just don't want it to get in the way of Coulson's funeral. Because it's a blue moon..." He cut off, swallowing, "I'm sorry." He apologised quickly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Natasha wondered how dangerous he could possibly be. "You just run off then, don't you? Disappear from the world?" She asked, honestly curious. She had read about wolves before, but had never actually met one. Her father forbid it, usually, since they were considered tainted.

"I just take some medicine and hide myself away in the shrieking shack." He bit his lip, "With the medicine I'm harmless. Without...I'm a monster," He was just stating facts.

Natasha watched him, not able to picture the timid boy in front of her being able to transform into a hideous beast. "Sorry..." She muttered, unsure of what to say in response. It was a horrible condition, but he probably didn't want her pity.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Bruce looked up at her, trying to gauge her reaction, "I'm just glad you're not running right now."

"Well it's day time." She teased, nudging him only a bit. Looking at his reaction, he hadn't picked up on the dry humor. "I'm kidding. You don't seem like the kind of guy to hurt anyone."

"I don't-" He went to protest before realising she was kidding, "No. I've never hurt anyone. I don't intend to either."

"Obviously. You're too good." Natasha said simply, watching her newly-official friend.

"Thank you," He smiled genuinely at her, "That means a lot."

"You're welcome, Bruce." Natasha returned, smiling a little back at him. "Honestly, I've gotta say, you're a little more tolerable than Barton."

"Ah don't tell him that. I don't want to deal with pouty Clint," He complained a little.

"I won't tell him that. He's just as pouty around me, trust me." She laughed.

"You like him don't you?" Bruce mused, studying her a little. "Maybe not in the way he wants but..."

Natasha gave him a look, rolling her eyes afterwards. "He's okay. As a friend, okay, I mean." .

"Just okay?" He pressed, giving her a look.

"He's a good person, if that's what you mean, " Natasha stated, swirling her tea around a little. Even if she did feel anything for Clint, which she didn't, it wouldn't come out this easily.

"Hmm..." Bruce just nodded at her, trying to read her a little. "You're stubborn." He commented.

"You state the obvious."

"Yeah I suppose I do," He grinned back at her, "And I'm gonna do it again. You care for Clint."

Natasha thought about that one for a second. There was no denying it, of course, but she didn't exactly know how to word it. "I do care for him."

Bruce couldn't help but smile softly at that, "It's kind of...sweet."

Natasha gave him an odd look. "I'm the opposite of sweet, but think what you will."

"Maybe in the past, but lately you've been so nice," He told her gently.

"It's a change for the better, I guess. I feel more free." Natasha admitted looking over at him. "But that may just be because I'm free from Loki."

"Yeah, I can't imagine putting up with that for so long. The guy is insane."

"I don't know why it took me so long to realise there is better company," Natasha said, nudging him with her elbow and smiling a bit.

Bruce's cheeks coloured a little and he looked down at the table, "Yes. Muggleborns and werewolves. The finest company."

Natasha smiled as he blushed, figuring it was just a Bruce thing. It took a while for her to pick up on what his mannerisms were, "Anything is better than Loki," She teased.

* * *

"Loki. Might I have a quick word?" Thor tapped his brother on the shoulder, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

Loki sat stiffly, not turning to face the person he used to call his brother. Though his tone didn't suggest declining was an option. He stood from his table, giving a sly nod to his followers, letting them know he'd be okay alone with Thor.

Thor gave Loki's group a look before gesturing for Loki to follow him. He led them out to the hallway where they would be alone.

"What do you wish to speak about?" Loki asked, his tone plain and cold.

"Oh you know exactly what," Thor grasped Loki's shoulder, pushing him up against the wall, "I just want to know one thing. Did you do it?" He demanded.

Loki's eyebrow's twitched up in amusement at his brother's aggression. It is what he strived for, anyway. "I do not have to tell you a thing, Thor."

"Yes you do. Because I am at a loss! I get a howler from mother and father last night, after your arrest. They want to know if their son could be so evil!" He shook Loki, "And one of my best friends has been arrested too!" Thor snapped, his eyes narrowing at Loki.

"I am _not their son_," Loki snapped back, escaping Thor's grip. "I never have been." He added in a harsh whisper. He met Thor's glance with a glare. "Stark has been arrested, for he is to blame."

"Yes you are. Loki you are their son, just as you are my brother," Thor replied, his eyes softening, "When will you realise this?" He pleaded, "I know Tony. He didn't do it."

"Tony Stark has killed a professor, yet you reach out to him." Loki sneered, averting his gaze. "And you well know that your mother and father have never accepted me as they did you."

"Tony Stark...he didn't kill the professor. You're lying," Thor realised, his eyes widening as he studied his brother, "I can tell! And they did accept you. You're just blinded by the fact that you're adopted! A muggleborn!"

"Take it back, you filthy insolent pest," Loki snapped, pulling his wand from his pocket. He was on the verge of snapping, finding a trip to Azkaban well worth it to kill anyone who ever muttered those words. Including Thor.

"Nobody else knows the truth Loki. You know I'd go to the ends of the earth to protect you but you need to meet me halfway here. I love you, brother. Muggleborn, Pureblood, Halfblood I don't care!" He took his own wand out though, "You just need to talk to me. Come on. We were so close growing up. Why should we be any different now?"

"I refuse to have anything to do with you any longer," Loki whispered harshly. "That was when we were children, and I am no longer a child. I know the truth."

Thor caught his shoulder as Loki started to turn, "Confess, please do not condemn an innocent man. It was an accident. I know you didn't mean to kill Coulson." He turned Loki round, his gaze boring down into his brother's.

Loki glanced around, just to be sure no one was around. "You so easily tell me that I am your brother, yet you beg me to send myself to Azkaban," He scoffed, disgusted in his presence. "I am not one for regrets, or one to take anything back. Tony Stark is guilty. A murderer."

"I am not begging you to do anything, at this rate I'm sure you can plead insanity. Let me help you. Do the right thing, please," He pleaded with his brother, his eyes wide "Tony Stark isn't guilty. You know it, I know it. Clint, Natasha both know it," He gripped Loki tightly.

"Never," Loki said plainly.

"Loki don't make me turn against you. Because I love you but I'll do the right thing. You know I will. And the right thing is fighting with my friends!" Thor whispered, his expression hurt, still very much conflicted.

"Turn against me. Go ahead. But I warn you, you will be defeated with the rest of your friends," Loki snapped back to him, uncaring of his hurt expression.

"So if it's a war you want, Loki. It's a war you're going to get," Thor replied firmly, letting go of Loki.

Loki met his brother's glance for one last time before storming off. Now that his brother was involved, the rest of the group would like to know. He wasn't afraid to hurt him anymore. He wasn't afraid of anything.

**A/N Long chapter eh? Roughly 4100 words long. I hope you enjoyed it. This one is kind of a filler chapter again. The climax of the story is very much approaching. Be warned. The next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow! Please review!**


	18. The Failed Assembly

**A/N Alright I'm updating quickly as you can see because we are growing close to the climax of the story. Like very close. I'm so excited for you guys to read this (And the next few chapters)**

**Chapter 17**

**The Failed Assembly**

Clint told Steve to head to the room of Requirements, deciding that enough was enough. They had to to get a plan together. Had to defeat Loki. He ran into a distressed Thor who agreed to meet too. It was just Bruce and Natasha he had to try find. He walked along an empty corridor, heading for the Slytherin dorms, the most obvious place she would be. Natasha was about to enter her dorm when she saw Clint out of the corner of her eye. He was walking rather urgently, and she figured he was on the lookout for her. As he got closer she lifted an eyebrow a little.

"Can I help you?" She asked, smiling sadly, as she leaning against the wall behind her.

Clint returned the smile weakly, "Hey, sorry, I just wanted to tell you that...we're having a meeting. Thor, Steve and I. About you know what. We need to plan," He caught her arm, "You in?"

"Yeah, sure," Natasha nodded. "I wonder what the rest have to say."

"I don't know. Thor's slightly shaken from his run in. Steve's depressed because Loki has gotten away with it, and I still need to find Bruce," He lowered his voice, "Please head to the Room of Requirements. We are all meeting now."

Natasha nodded a bit, looking over her shoulders for anyone who could have possibly heard. They were in Slytherin territory, after all. "Bruce went to the library." She informed him, the two having parted ways a few minutes ago.

"Of course he did," Clint chuckled a little, though it was humourless. Bruce was probably in his spot, distressed, "Did you both get on okay?"

"Yeah. We talked. It was nice, actually," She told him, not mentioning how much more tolerable Bruce was. "I'm in on the secret, by the way."

"I'm glad," Clint nodded, "And...what secret?" He said warily, not really believing that Bruce let Natasha in on his secret. It took a hell of a lot for Bruce to trust someone.

"Next Wednesday, secret," Natasha replied, not knowing how many people knew. "What's that look for?"

"He really did tell you," Clint's eyes widened, "It's just...Bruce finds it hard to trust people. He must really trust you. I mean he hasn't even told Thor, Steve or Tony."

"We have a lot in common," Natasha said simply, knowing he wasn't exactly an open book. But she had managed to get it out regardless. "And I'm a very trustworthy person."

"I guess you do. And I know," He replied sincerely, "Okay. I'm going to head to the library. See you in a few minutes?" He smiled at her, their gazes locking.

"Yeah. See you then," Natasha waved, smiling a little and holding his gaze for a few more seconds before breaking it and heading the other direction.

Clint watched her head down the corridor, a small smile on his face, before turning in the opposite direction to go get Bruce.

Natasha walked down the long hallway, feeling people's glares boring into her. She looked ahead, a few of Loki's companions gathering and walking in Clint's direction. She had a bad feeling as they passed her at an urgent pace. She turned around once they passed, making it inconspicuous, and following a few yards behind.

Clint felt uneasy that there were no students around. It was far too silent in the hall for his liking. He started to hum under his breath, trying to make himself feel better.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Loki, from behind a nearby corridor eyed Barton menacingly. He was done with these silly games they played. It had to end. From afar, Loki quietly casted the Petrificus Totalus curse, satisfied when he heard the thud.

Clint gasped as the curse hit him, feeling his limbs lock completely. His back hit the ground and he struggled within his body, trying to move. His mind was now truly a prisoner in his paralyzed state. He stare up in horror as Loki approached, unable to help himself. Clint knew he was going to die, but he hadn't realised it would be this soon.

"This ends now, Barton," Loki sneered, seeing his group members join him. The bound him regularly, using a thick rope, in case the spell faded early. He delivered a swift kick to Barton's rib cage, smiling as he knew he could still feel it. "How does a little trip sound?" He asked sarcastically.

Natasha watched, helpless. She could attack, free him. But she was out numbered. Her magic would be useless. She needed the help of her team. She cringed as he kicked him, hand darting to her wand. She restrained herself from using it, knowing she couldn't do this alone. One wrong move and both she and Clint would end up dead.

_Calm down. Maybe someone will find us,_ Clint thought, repeating it over and over. If he could, he would have cried out at the kick to his ribs, wondering if they were broken. A trip? Where to? Clint started to panic a little. If they went off campus he was so screwed. He was bound tightly and dragged up by two of the death eaters.

Loki grinned at his lack of response, knowing he was in complete and total control. They started quickly down the hallway to Slytherin dorms, where they had set up their transport system. Natasha pressed herself against the wall as they passed, becoming silent. She shot Clint a reassuring glance, unknowing if he caught it, knowing she had to save him.

Clint caught the sight of Natasha, wondering why she hadn't stopped this. A simple spell could have reversed the bind. Maybe she had been double crossing him. Another look and he realised that she was genuinely scared. He would have nodded at her if he could. He understood.

Natasha slipped past silently in pursuit of Bruce. She entered the library, the door slamming a bit upon her entry. She walked the rows of books, not seeing him. "Bruce!" She called out, disobeying library rules but not exactly giving a damn. "Banner!" She called out again, searching.

Bruce looked up from his book, hearing his name. He closed it and followed the source of the noise, recognising Natasha's voice, "Natasha? What's wrong?"

Natasha found him once he called back. "Bruce its Clint. He's been taken by Loki, She said quickly, feeling a bit guilty that she didn't stop them herself. He could be dead by now, but she pushed the thought out of her mind. "Come on!" Natasha dragged him quickly and taking off in a sprint towards the Room of Requirement.

"W-What?!" Bruce stuttered, hurrying over to her. He took a breath to stay calm, "Merlin." He ran after Natasha, "Natasha! Natasha what happened!" He shouted.

"Loki paralyzed him. They dragged him off. I would have stopped them, but I was so outnumbered and I... I was scared." She admitted, keeping up with her run.

Bruce followed her to the room of requirement, waiting for the door to pop up. He buried his head in his hands, "Can't take this," He whispered, "Clint...he'll be…he's.."

"We'll stop them. He'll be okay," Natasha muttered reassuringly, but knew it wouldn't do much more. Since it was a blue moon month, and she knew how on edge Bruce was, she was worried about him wolfing out. However he seemed perfectly in control. When they got to the Room of Requirement, she opened the door with a shove, once it appeared, finding Steve and Thor sitting in the room.

"Clint's been kidnapped!" She said breathlessly, looking around the room. "Loki captured him."

"We must help, but where have they taken him?" Thor asked immediately, turning to Natasha, ready for a fight. He had a sneaking suspicion that Loki would strike tonight, especially after their conversation. That's why he was so on edge. Natasha bit her lip, knowing only that the group had headed towards Slytherin dorms.

"I know where they are. Come on, quickly," She led the group out, along the halls.

Steve and Thor exchanged mutual looks of panic as they heard the news before nodding, allowing Natasha to lead them down to Slytherin. Steve wrapped a reassuring arm around Bruce's shoulders, knowing the boy was really tense, and ready to snap. They arrived in Slytherin pretty soon after, Natasha murmuring the password and letting them all in.

"Are you sure they are here?" Steve demanded, not wanting to lose another person close to him.

"They headed this direction, and it's a dead end," Natasha whispered. She moved forward, her footsteps light, up to Loki's room, encouraging the rest of the group to do the same. Thor followed behind her, wand at the ready as they opened the door to Loki's room. He looked around, suspicious, wondering what he was looking for.

Natasha ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. She had visited the room a billion times before, and nothing seemed specifically out of place. She searches some more, finally noticing one thing out of place; the helmet which usually hung on the wall appeared on the floor.

"Of course!" Natasha gasped, knowing how much Loki loved the horned object.

"Portkey," Bruce muttered, informing the rest of the group.

Thor stared down at the helmet, "I knew he took it! He was always very fond of it," He murmured, reaching out to touch it, along with Steve, Bruce and Natasha. They found themselves in the marble entranceway of Thor's family manor, _'Asgard._'

"We need to find Clint. Find Loki. Find the death eaters," Steve instructed the group, finally taking initiative. He was a natural leader, head of his Quidditch team, and front runner for Head boy. And it showed. Despite what was happening with Tony, Steve acted well in these type of situations. Although he had never been in one this extreme.

"Bruce and I will go get the death eaters, Thor you find your brother. Try talk some sense into him. And Natasha go find Clint," He continued, pointing in each direction.

Natasha nodded, turning to take off down the corridor. She had been to Asgard before and knew her way around. Loki was all for theatrics. And tradition. So it was most likely that Clint would be in the dungeon.

**A/N I know the pacing in this chapter was fast, but it was supposed to be! We needed fast paced drama. What's gonna happen to Clint? How cruel am I going to be (And we all know by now that I'm a cruel writer...) **

**I guess you'll find out tomorrow! Thank you for all the reviews so far! They make me happy.**


	19. I Owe You Everything

**A/N Alright so this is the chapter I'm so excited for you guys to read. It's quite dark at the start. I have to warn you. Like...okay you've read what I'm capable of. I've written some dark stuff already. But this and the next chapter are the darkest it gets. **

**So enjoy! (With that warning) and enjoy your surprise at the end!**

**Chapter 18**

**I Owe You Everything**

Loki sat in the basement of the manor, watching Barton struggle. The paralyzing curse had just about worn off, and Loki had just finished chaining Clint to the wall. He smirked, happy that he was finally winning. That he would finally be exterminating the pest.

Clint pulled against his binds, trying to get free, "Loki. Stop this," He pleaded, tugging at his wrist. Now that the spell had worn off, Clint was free to squirm. The chains were too strong though, "Merlin." He panted, his eyes widening as he watched Loki snap his beloved wand, "Please!"

Loki tossed the wand into the fireplace, watching it go up in flames. He smiled deviously, obviously satisfied as the wood split and crackled.

Clint watched helplessly as his wand got tossed in the fire, "No!" He looked at Loki with a pained expression. "Stop please."

"Stop? You wish me to stop? The fun has just begun, though," He laughed maniacally. He loved the sounds of his begs, but turning them down was almost as great. He pulled his wand up to Clint's neck. "Now then, what first?" He trailed the tip of the wand along Clint's collarbone, before resting it under his chin.

"Fine. Just…get it over with. Kill me," He whispered, daring to meet the Slytherin's maniacal gaze. His breathing became slightly more erratic though.

"Like I would ever make it that easy for you. I intend to watch you die slowly, painfully. You're going to wish you met your end like that pathetic teacher!" Loki smirked, knowing that every word harmed Clint, as much as the spells would.

"He was not pathetic!" Clint snapped, wanting to defend Coulson's honour, "You're a monster, you-"

"Crucio," Loki hissed, the red sparks from the wand lighting up his crazed features.

Clint's defence was cut off by the curse, white hot pain coursing through his vains. "Stop!" He shouted.

Loki grinned happily, letting the curse flow out of his wand for a few more seconds before halting it. "You were saying?" He asked sarcastically, pacing around in front of him just to assert his dominance.

Clint panted, his hair sticking to his forehead, "Coulson was ten times the wizard you'll ever be," He spat, trying desperately to get free.

"You are not helping yourself at all, Barton, spitting your pointless words at me. He plunged a tight fist into his midsection, digging it in deep. The fist connected with his already sore ribs and Clint had to bite down on his lip hard to suppress the scream, "No. I am not dying a coward," Clint replied.

"_Beg _to die," Loki instructed, removing his fist and sending another crucio his way.

Clint couldn't help but scream in that, the pain almost overwhelming. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

"Born a coward, die a coward," Loki chanted, putting a little more heart into the curse, not stopping for anything.

Clint shook his head, "Not...a...coward," He said through gritted teeth, before letting out another scream.

Loki lowered his wand, "I don't know, is crucio painful enough? Perhaps I should slash you, drain you of blood with Sectumsempra, and as you slowly die, I'll aid the process with a few more crucios. How does that sound?" He taunted.

Clint shuddered, slumping forward in his chains, "Why are you doing this? What have I possibly done?" He asked weakly.

Loki glared at him, "Crucio," He snapped, wanting to shut Clint up. Loki wasn't really sure himself. Perhaps it was the Mudblood thing. Or maybe because he stole Natasha from him. There were many reasons really. He couldn't help but laugh coldly, as Clint whimpered at the spell.

One of Loki's minions ran in, "Loki! We have a problem!" He shouted. Loki groaned and cancelled the spell. "Thor is here. Along with others." He spat, casting a disgusted look at Clint, who lay panting hard, trying desperately not to break down.

Loki sneered. "Damn them all. They'll ruin everything. Go ahead first, tell the others not to hesitate to kill," Loki instructed fiercely. He turned back to Clint with a smile as his minion ran out. "Looks like your friends have decided to tag along. They make this easier and easier," He grinned, sending another painful curse his way and turning to the door. "Don't go anywhere, promise?" He asked sarcastically over his shoulder.

"No," Clint whispered, panicked at the idea of his friends in trouble. They could all get tortured of killed, "Fuck you," was all he could reply before screaming again as another curse came his way. The door slammed shut and he took a deep, shuddering breath.

Clint bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to think up the best memories of life. He wanted to die happy. Thoughts of his childhood, parents and brother sprung to mind. Seeing the circus for the first time, watching the amazing archers and being inspired to take archery lessons. Then the day his Hogwarts letter came, and the visit from Coulson. He was so delighted when he discovered he was a wizard. Then he focused on his friends, focusing on all of them, Steve, Tony, Thor, leading up to his best friend Bruce. The shenanigans they got up to, and helping the boy come out of his shell. He swallowed as he finally allowed himself to think of _her_, "Tasha," He breathed, thinking about how close they had gotten. At least he could die knowing she didn't hate him. That maybe, just maybe, something could have happened. But it never would. He was content, knowing that she cared for him. Part of him just wished that he could have spoken to her, the last time he saw her. That he could have said goodbye.

Natasha hid in one of the rooms as she waited for Loki to pass, knowing she was as good as dead if he found her. The strangled screams were horrific, and now she doubted Clint was even alive. The thought terrified her. She rushed into the hall, making an attempt to pull open the door. Locked. She stepped back, having no time for petty games. She cast a spell that set the door to explode off the hinges, rushing inside once the path was cleared.

Natasha looked around, eyes widening as she saw him chained to the wall. He looked like hell, worse than he ever had before. She was relieved that there was no blood, but then she saw the look in his eyes. The haunted look that could have only resulted from one curse.

"Clint... Oh my god, Clint..." She whispered, rushing quickly towards him. She could feel water in her eyes, a mix of relief and fear. If his condition was as bad as it looked, he would be lucky to be around still. "I'm so sorry, I should have stopped them before all of this happened..." She worked quickly to release him from the binds, kneeling beside him.

"N-Natasha?" He whispered, struggling weakly against his bonds, "Am I dead?" He asked, unable to comprehend how she got here, and why. Maybe she was an angel. Here to take him away. He slumped forward further when the restraints were removed.

"No, you're not dead," Relief was evident in her tone, and she pulled him into her arms to keep him from falling. "I'm so sorry," She rested her chin on top of his head, her cheeks wet. She blamed herself for this. If she was more powerful she could have stopped them.

"Tasha, you're really here?" He breathed, his arms shakily wrapping around her waist, burying his head in her hair, "Don't apologise. It wasn't your fault." He shuddered a little.

"Yes. I'm here. It was my fault. I was weak, and I let you go," Natasha mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt him shake in her arms, and right now she was honestly just happy he was alive. If she had lost him, the guilt itself would have kill her.

"You couldn't have done anything. They would have hurt you too," He stared up at her with wide eyes, "And I'd rather go through years of torture than know that you were going through one second of similar pain," He stroked a hand through her hair, seeing the tears in her eyes.

Natasha shook her head. "Don't say that, ever, okay?" She whispered, stubborn as always about the matter. "I would never wish this on you. I care about you too much..." She continued to hold him close.

Clint clung to her, shaking his head a little, "It's the truth," He stared down into her eyes, her green ones filled with fear, his own grey pain-filled, "No, and of course you wouldn't. You're a good person," He whispered, "And I care about you so much too. Far too much. More than I care about myself,"

Natasha couldn't find the words to say, for a moment wanting to stay in his arms forever. She knew they couldn't, though, it was far too dangerous for him to go without medical care. She gave him a gentle squeeze before releasing the hug, staring up at him and locking eyes. "We need to get you out of here." She stated, still holding him up.

"I know we do," Clint nodded, before resting his forehead against hers. "Your eyes are kinda red, surely pain-in-the-ass Barton isn't worth crying over?" He let out a weak laugh.

Natasha automatically reached to wipe her eyes, but their foreheads were already touching. "It's dust.. This place, it's just really old and dirty," She said, obviously making an excuse. "You are a huge pain in the ass, though."

Clint shakily reached up to brush a tear away with his thumb, stroking her cheek, "Yeah...yeah it is," He allowed, knowing she was lying, "Thank you for that. Sense of normality."

Natasha managed a smile at that, even through her tears. "Well I didn't want to weird you out with all this niceness..." She whispered, her throat rough, finding herself leaning into the brush of his hand a little.

"No, good idea," He breathed out shakily, dropping his gaze, "Thank you for saving me," He added quietly.

"Consider it payback..." Natasha averted her own gaze. She moved and draped his arm over her shoulder for support. "Come on, you need to get out, and soon."

"You never needed to pay me back," Clint replied, trying to stand on his own, despite his shakiness.

"I will never stop owing you, so it's really worth an effort to make it up," She said quietly, pulling him along the dark stretch of hallway.

Clint paused, leaning against the wall. "What do you mean? Never stop owing me?" He asked, slightly confused.

"You endlessly save me and ask for nothing in return, Clint. Even when I was a massive bitch to you. I called you coward, and a Mudblood and hexed you, and yet you still helped me. Saved me from Loki, and from myself. And then, you changed me for the better. I owe you a debt," She finished, softly carding her hand through his hair.

He shook his head, moving a little closer to her, "You owe me nothing." He said firmly.

"I owe you everything." Natasha's voice was just as firm. This was one battle she wouldn't let him win.

Clint grasped her shoulders, "You don't. Please don't think that way," He pleaded, "I don't want you caring out of...guilt."

"I don't care out of guilt. Not at all," Natasha explained, shaking her head. "This isn't guilt. I care about you because I like you." She finally admitted. "I want to make it up to you. And hopefully I'll find a way to..."

"Well I'm glad," Clint studied her for a moment before taking a step back. "You don't need to make it up to me. Not at all."

Natasha looked at him. "Please. If not for you, then for me. I can't just go on with my life knowing how much you have done for me, yet what I do is nothing in return."

"Look what you just did! You just saved my life!" He exclaimed, though his voice was soft.

"You saved my life _and_ changed it," Natasha retorted. "It could have been anyone here to save you, Thor, Bruce, but you were the only one who changed me, okay?"

"I'm just...content in the knowledge that I saved the one I love. I'm happy," He pulled her into another hug, holding her close, "Knowing you are safe."

Natasha eased into his hug, keeping her grasp on him gentle as he was probably still in a great deal of pain. "I'm safe..." She repeated, here, in his arms, was probably the most secure she had ever felt in her entire life.

Clint pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, a friendly gesture, "You are," He nodded, trailing his hand up her arm and shoulder.

Natasha's tears blinked to a stop, her managing a small smile up at him. She rubbed her eyes gently on her sleeve, looking back up at him. "Damn allergies..." She kidded, knowing he saw through her lie before.

"Shh...it's fine. My own allergies are threatening to act up," He whispered, running his thumb along her jaw and tracing the shell of her ear. He did have tears in his eyes though.

Natasha smiled lightly, gingerly wiping a single falling tear from his cheekbone. "Don't mock me, Clinton," She warned, though it didn't sound like one at all.

Clint shook his head, "Don't call me Clinton," He whispered, his lips inches from hers. He looked into her eyes, seeing all the emotion she had kept buried and took that as confirmation. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Natasha wasn't the slightest bit shocked from the kiss, his body language screaming his want to before it even happened. Their lips met, and she found her arms snaking around his neck and pulling him gently closer. She was never one to be timid, after all. Clint was relieved that Natasha didn't pull away, and continued to kiss softly. He let her control the kiss, not wanting to scare her off, and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him. His hands automatically went to her waist and he leaned in closer to her, kissing more firmly.

Natasha slowed the kiss only a little, remembering they were actually in danger here. She pulled away, unsure how she should feel. Sure, the event intensified her feelings for him, but she didn't know if she had taken it too far. She looked at him, their faces still close, his arms around her waist still.

When she pulled away, Clint breathed out, unable to believe that just happened, "Tasha..." He murmured softly, resting his forehead against hers. He didn't want to press the matter, in case she decided it was a mistake.

Natasha was still taking it all in when he said her name. The situation was so unusual, yet it felt so right. Hating a guy one week and kissing him the next wasn't normal, though. "What?" She asked softly, tone curious.

Clint just shook his head in response, "Nothing," He whispered, his lips parted a little as he studied her.

She moved her head away from his slowly, not regretfully. She wouldn't take it back, not ever. "We should really get out of here..." She finally said, moving a hand through her hair. "The rest may need my help, but we can get you back first."

"Yeah. You're right. I'd stay and fight but Loki broke my wand and threw it in the fire," He admitted, annoyed by the fact. "Shit, forgot about that."

"You're not exactly in fighting condition, anyway." Natasha noted, pulling out her wand. She reached for his hand. "Well, you ready?"

Clint accepted her hand, squeezing gently, "I'm ready. How do we-" Clint was cut off when he heard a sharp howl echoing through the corridors. He froze, "No!"

**A/N Okay...so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I know I was awful and mean and cruel for doing that to Clint. I love him so much and yes that was evil but...I made up for it.**

**They finally kissed! **

**Please review!**


	20. I've Come Too Far

**A/N I know it's only a short chapter (In comparison to some others) but I was ill and busy and yes I made an effort!**

**So here we have the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

**I've Come Too Far**

"It's not- is it?" Natasha whispered, turning to stare at Clint with wide yes. She realised that Bruce's secret was more than likely exposed. She pulled him carefully into the hallway, remembering the way to navigate back. "Is there anything we can do?" She asked, knowing there were probably some of Loki's minions on the prowl. They definitely didn't want to run into them. Clint didn't even have a wand now. He was helpless, and would depend on Natasha if it came to a duel. And he could barely hold himself up, anyway.

"I don't know, it's not Wednesday. It's not supposed to happen," Clint said shakily, "Merlin, I don't know. We should go warn the others, see if they are okay!"

"Bruce won't hurt them," She replied, unsure but hopeful.

"I hope not. He prides himself on having never hurt anyone. I don't want him to-" Clint cut off when he heard a sharp howl.

"No. Bruce won't hurt anyone. Loki, on the other hand…" She led the way, only having to take down one of her previous Slytherin allies to clear the way. Looking up at him, she clicked open the door to the main corridor.

"Wait here, you're unarmed," She instructed, worried about him. The boy had lost his wand, his best friend had went wolf, and he had just been tortured.

He winced as she knocked out a Slytherin, hearing another howl. "Okay," He nodded, letting her walk forward, peering out. Clint did not like this. Being unarmed was a serious disadvantage. He wanted to get into battle.

Natasha opened the door only enough for her to slide in, wand at the ready if anything were to happen. The wide corridor was unusually dark, and she started to think that her arrival was anticipated. She moved silently along the walls, wanting to cast Lumos but not wanting to bring any attention to herself.

She only listened for Bruce, though slightly unsure of what she was listening for. Another howl perhaps? Natasha braced herself, hearing some sort of approaching footsteps from the next room. The floorboards of the old mansion creaked, but only a little to her soft footing. This was someone, something, big.

Clint wanted to obey her orders, but his friends were in trouble. If not from Bruce, then from Loki or one of his minions. He shuddered, taking off after Natasha, being sure to keep silent and a good few paces behind her.

Clint paused at a door, peering inside. The room was empty, but it was filled with weapons. The armoury. Of course the Odinsons would be rich enough to have an armoury. They had a dungeon after all. The manor, Asgard, was practically a castle. He didn't want to be unarmed so he slipped inside. No guns, nothing too muggle, but he did spot swords and a many arrows. The room was beautifully decorated, most of the weapons used as an ornate display. However, Clint was willing to risk stealing something, so he could help in battle. He'd give it back! Eventually he selected a golden bow and a dark leather quiver, with gold accents, pulling it on. He did archery as a kid religiously and was pretty damn good. This could defend him, if his magic couldn't.

Natasha heard a door creak open, but waved it off. They didn't know she was there, or else they would have attacked her. She clutched her wand tightly, opening the door, before walking hesitantly into the candle-lit room. She looked around. Empty, a dining room. Or so she thought.

"Ahh Natasha," Loki cackled, his smirk growing as she entered into the room. "I guess it's just you and me now."

Natasha's wand shot up to him as he spoke, eyes widening only slightly. "Where are the others?" She demanded, features tensing.

"Our grand ballroom. The chitauri have captured my brother and your pathetic friends. And poor Barton is as good as dead," He held his wand up, aiming for her, "Expelliarmous. Now come with me, love."

Natasha held back a bit of a smile. Clint wasn't dead, and the almost irony almost made her laugh. She stepped forward, her wand being jerked out of her hand. Luckily he didn't break hers, like he did Clint's. It would be better to do as he told, anyway, even though her instincts told her to run far away. Maybe she wouldn't end up dead.

Loki pressed the tip of his wand to her neck, "Let's go," He growled, pocketing her wand quickly, and walking her through to the grand ballroom. He wanted everyone together after all. "You're just in time for the show."

The room was massive, marble flooring, long windows and curtains, complete with several chandeliers. Instead of having them lit, however, Loki just had a few candles flickering. In the centre of the hard floor was Steve and Thor, the pair chained together with the same unbreakable chains Clint was wearing.

Natasha looked behind her for a moment, as if to check for Clint. She half-regretted making him stay back, but knew he would at least be safe. "What do you mean a show?" She asked carefully, avoiding his eyes at all costs.

"You see...I'm going to kill your new found friends, traitor. You get to watch them all drop like flies, one by one they will go," He chuckled as they entered the grand ballroom. He cast a spell, chaining her up like Steve and Thor, before having his minions throw her to the ground, "I will just have one of the guys fetch Barton, and then we will find the nerd."

Natasha struggled against her restraints for a moment, her eyes wandering towards both Steve and Thor. "I'm so sorry..." She apologized, not knowing what they had been through, but probably able to assume. They were vastly outnumbered, it turned out, ten or so unharmed neo-death eaters lining the walls. One stood behind each of them, holding a wand to their heads. The second part of his speech made her smile slightly, remembering Bruce was still out there. Hopefully he'd be able to interrupt this. A werewolf on their side was a good thing.

"I am just glad Tony isn't here," Steve murmured softly, leaning against Natasha.

"I'm sorry. We should have gotten Fury...not been so rash," Thor whispered.

Loki smirked, "Don't worry. I'll get your little boyfriend too, if the dementors don't," He chuckled clapping his hands together, before reaching down to cup Thor's chin, "Did you really think this would be easy?!"

Thor tensed at his brother's touch, still unable to move. He jerked his head away, not wanting to face the person he thought to be his brother. Before this, even, he had never hated him. He still didn't, but it was very hard to be on his side. To feel any sympathy for him. He remained silent, not having anything to say to him. Not ever.

"So...who to kill first," Loki tapped his chin, shaking his head a little. "Not Natasha. I'm saving the best for last," He leered at her before turning to Thor, "I want to draw your death out…" He commented, his gaze settling on Steve, "You. You're unimportant. Disposable. A Hufflepuff."

"There is nothing about Steve that makes him disposable!" Natasha hissed, struggling again against her binds.

Thor's jaw clenched, not wishing his friend to face death at his brother's hand. "You do not know what you're doing, brother!" He said finally, pulling with all of his strength on the spell that bound him. "Stop now, and we can all make it out alive."

Steve shook his head, trying to keep his breathing steady, "I-It's okay," He stuttered out, hating the fact he will never see Tony again. It was scary, and he was far too young to die, but at least he wouldn't be alone. He just wished his friends wouldn't need to die too.

"No, Thor! I've come too far to give up!" Loki shouted loudly, aiming his wand. "Avada-"

He cried out as an arrow sank into his hand.

**A/N I really wanted to do the Avada Kedavra cliffy again, but then I remembered how evil that was the first time and it's cruel to do it twice in a fic. Yay things are crazy in Loki land!**

**Please review!**


	21. Surrender

**A/N The story is starting to draw to a close...fear not. I still have a good few chapters and an epilogue for you!**

**Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed! **

**Sorry my A/Ns have become so short. I blame the fact that you guys know what I'm capable of now...darkness and angst. **

**And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

**Surrender**

Natasha gave Steve a sad glance as his final moment neared. She couldn't watch, caring far too much about Steve. If it had been a few weeks ago, sure she wouldn't have liked this, but she wouldn't be upset. Now, she screwed her eyes up tight, as the curse started from his lips. When Loki cried out, her eyes flew open, seeing him scrambling on the ground. Searching for the source all around the room, she grinned. The mystery saviour was none other than Clint, who seemed to be wielding a bow and arrow. Ordinarily, the reunion would have been happy, quick. But they were still in danger.

"Loki this ends..." Clint was cut off by a roar. A wood door blew off of its hinges at the opposite side of the room, a panting, larger than life figure standing in the light.

He turned, seeing Bruce stalking into the room. All of the death eaters exchanged frightened glances before apparating out of the room. Loki was still looking for his wand, when Clint fired another arrow at his leg, meaning it would be harder for him to run.

Bruce growled, seeing Loki on the floor. The boy was panting in pain, as he pulled the second arrow out his leg.

A simple, painful hex had caused Bruce's painful transformation, three days earlier than it usually would be. His teeth bared, and he approached, swiping at Loki. He cried out as he was spun around, his back hitting the floor. Cradling a hand to his chest, claw marks marred Loki's shoulder, and he was starting to lose blood. Bruce placed a paw heavily down on his chest.

Thor was confused, of course, never having heard anything of Bruce's transformations. "Do not hurt him!" He shouted at the beast. It was a reflex; Loki was his brother, even if he was a homicidal maniac.

Clint darted forward, snatching up Loki's wand quick, pocketing it. He felt safer right now with his bow and arrow, "Thor, shut up," He whispered, walking slowly towards Bruce.

"No! Don't hurt me," He pleaded with the 'beast', his eyes fearful. He looked like a frightened child.

Bruce's eyes were rampant, animal, but he was still in control. He narrowed them at the trickster, protective of his friends even in his wolf form. Still, he wasn't one to hurt anyone, intentionally. The claw marks were an accident. He still could though, and Loki was asking for it. He resisted, but kept his large paws pressed on his shoulders. Natasha watched the action, seeing Bruce and showing no fear. She felt it, though, deep inside. The nerdy boy was not to be messed with.

"Bruce," Clint sighed, tentatively touching his shoulder, sensing that the boy was still in control, "Enough, Brucie. It's over. We've won," He said softly, looking down at Loki. "Do you surrender?" He aimed his arrow at Loki, standing above him.

Bruce snarled down at Loki before moving off, jumping a bit to Clint's touch. He looked at his friends, chained to the wall, not wanting to see their frightened glances. He turned towards where he entered, thinking the worst.

Loki glared, grimacing a little at his bleeding leg and hand. He hand nowhere to turn, no magic to rely on. His followers had even fled. "I do," He muttered, hating every word of it.

"It's okay," Clint stroked Bruce's arm, trying to calm him down, "It's done."

Clint nodded, turning to point Loki's wand at Natasha, breaking her chains first, before freeing Steve and Thor. He was surprised the wand worked so well, but he assumed since he disarmed Loki and took it, that it would obey him now. He smiled weakly, "We should head back to hogwarts."

Natasha rubbed her wrists standing up and walking over to Clint, taking her wand back from Loki with a smug smile. Bruce nodded to him, his wolf-self not the best at communicating. It would still be a long night for him, and he would be better off just running back to Hogwarts. After all, by the time he was back, it would probably be morning.

Loki looked up at Thor, his eyes wide with nervousness, "Don't tell your parents?" He tried weakly, smearing the blood off his hand, onto the carpeted floor. Clint allowed Thor to move over to Loki and headed over to Natasha, "You okay?" He murmured.

"I'm fine, are you?" She asked, looking over at him. "Nice shooting, by the way," She commented, seeing as he did save their lives.

"I've been better, but I'm fine," He dropped the bow and arrow on the ground, flexing his hand, "Thank you," He automatically wrapped his arms around Natasha, relieved she was okay.

Natasha moved into his arms, glad he had come to her rescue again. She would spend her whole life owing him, but didn't mind one bit. She buried her head in his shoulder, still a little shaken from the ordeal.

Clint ran his hand through her hair, "I was never just gonna wait outside while you guys had all the fun," He murmured weakly. "I'm a stupid reckless Gryffindor, I had to do something."

"Stupid? Yes. You're the biggest idiot I've ever met," She stated, tilting her head back, to meet his gaze. "But I sure am glad you came," She leaned her head back on him carefully.

"Thank you," He rolled his eyes right back at her before smiling, "Yeah. I'm glad I came too." He pressed his lips to her forehead.

Thor cleared his throat in the background, trying to not ruin the moment. " We need to get L- him back. This needs to be brought to justice so we can clear Tony's name," He announced, wand now pointed straight at Loki.

Loki winced when he realised his brother couldn't bring himself to say his name. "You think he'll just come?" Steve mumbled, not wanting Loki to lash out. He wanted desperately to see Tony.

Thor raised an eyebrow, casting a tight hand binding spell his way. "He _will _come," His tone was firm. There was no time for messing around, too much had already happened. Natasha pulled out of Clint's grasp, but she kept near just in case he needed to be steadied. The boy had been through much today, and was probably exhausted.

Loki scrambled back a little, finding himself bound by thick, magical rope. He stared at the floor, not saying a word. Clint walked over to Steve, wrapping him up in a quick hug, I hope you're okay. I know I was cutting it close."

"I'm fine," Steve assured him, hugging back and brushing it off as if he were never scared in the first place. Though he hadn't experienced worse, he was sure just seeing Tony soon would make it better. Thor pulled Loki off the ground, avoiding thinking about who he was- used to be.

Clint noticed Bruce had taken off, and swallowed. He was glad that his friend hadn't hurt anyone, but he was still worried for him. Clint stepped back out of the hug, standing next to Natasha, taking her hand. "So...how do we get back?" Steve frowned, "Floo straight to Fury's office? It'll be connected to the network."

Thor nodded to the fireplace in the corner of the hall. "There," He pointed, holding Loki tightly by his binds. He brought the bucket of floo powder around to each of his friends, bringing Loki himself.

Clint watched as Thor and Loki zoomed away, allowing Steve to go next. He turned to Natasha, "Told you I'd protect you, didn't I?" He smiled weakly at her, only then noticing how much he was shaking.

Natasha smiled lightly, holding his hand a bit tighter to slow his tremble. "You did," She agreed, pulling him along. "You first, go ahead. I'll be there when you are." She assured him, wondering if his shakes were of fear or weakness. Quickly, she kissed him again, wanting to reassure him more than anything. They were safe, and alive. That's all that mattered, really.

Clint dropped his powder in the fire, shouting for Fury's office, all but tumbling out of the fireplace on the other end, weaker than what he thought. Natasha walked out the fireplace, just after Clint, brushing some ash off of her robe. Natasha caught his arm, him appearing to be faint. Fury entered his office, eye widening at the group of sweaty, tired looking teenagers.

Clint gave up, slumping to the floor. Steve automatically hurried over to him, "Clint? Clint are you okay? What happened?" He demanded, crouching beside him, before looking up at Fury, "Please release Tony. Loki's to blame."

Seeing that Steve was assisting Clint, Natasha looked Fury straight in the eye. "Sir, Loki has performed unforgivables this evening. He tortured and nearly killed Clint. You have to believe us this time. He is to blame for Coulson's death." Natasha informed him, expression serious. He had to believe her. They had been too much for him to not. Fury gazed at each of the students, eye locking with Natasha's gaze as she spoke. "Loki's alibi has been discovered to be invalid. Many students have come clean about the lies, the threats too much for them to handle. Tony Stark's name has been cleared."

"Thank merlin," Clint mumbled, leaning on Steve a little, happy Tony would be freed. He heard Steve breathe a sigh of relief. Loki looked up between the group, pausing to glare at Clint before looking up at Thor, feeling something when he saw the disappointment in his eyes. Guilt. "I'm sorry," He whispered to Thor before turning his attention to Fury, "I confess."

Thor met his brother's eyes for the first time that evening, only to catch that one glance. That one glance that told him he wouldn't be seeing Loki around for quite a while, but the brother he knew was still in there. It may be deep, deep inside, under layers of corruption and jealousy, but it was there. He couldn't ask any more of him. Fury looked at Loki seriously, knowing he would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. "Take Barton to the hospital wing. All of you, get checked out. You've done enough today." He instructed everyone, taking Loki's binds.

Clint nodded, allowing Steve to help him up, using him as support, "We're safe," He smiled weakly at Natasha before blacking out.

**A/N Poor Clint! Obviously he'd pass out, remember what he's been through! But yes, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! Also follow me on tumblr at theavengingangelsarehere. **


	22. Stupid, Reckless Gryffindor

**A/N Sorry about the lack of updates. Last night I was going to upload this but I was in the worst mood ever and yeah, I just wanted to go straight to bed. So I'm posting this early, and it's quite long as well! Which should please you guys!**

**Chapter 21**

**Stupid, Reckless Gryffindor**

A few hours later he woke up, the bright light of the hospital wing hurting his eyes. He was surprised when his eyes focused on Natasha, who was perched at the end of his bed. The place was empty, apart from them. When she saw that he was awake, Natasha moved closer to him. She mostly just stayed to make sure he was okay. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. Stronger. I'm just glad I had that adrenaline burst back there before I-you know...I hope you don't think I'm too weak," He averted his eyes. It was true; the colour was starting to return to Clint's face.

"No, I don't think you're weak. You're stronger than anyone else I know," She assured him, watching his eyes until they drifted back to hers.

"Thanks, I'm just glad we won. I'm surprised. This whole time I've been waiting to die and now it's odd. Are you okay? He was going to kill you and-" He cut off, swallowing a little at the thought.

"No, I'm fine, really. I promise," Natasha told him quietly. She wanted him to feel like he saved the day. "I wouldn't let him kill me, anyway. I haven't finished driving you to insanity yet," She smirked, making an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Good," He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, "Somehow I don't think insanity would be that bad, if it was you driving me too it," He chuckled a little in response, "Is Bruce back yet?"

Natasha shook her head. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, though.. It's almost sunrise," it had been almost twelve hours since the whole ordeal.

"I'm glad he didn't hurt anyone," Clint murmured, sitting up a little, "I'm glad nobody was hurt. And I'm glad Loki has confessed."

"Me too. Everything's going to be okay after all, I guess." Things would never be the same, but hopefully over time they would all be able to deal with it.

Clint nodded, "Yeah. It will." He tightened his grip on her hand, "So would it be completely inappropriate to ask about what happened. Before you got caught by Loki?"

"I'm guessing you don't mean me sneaking around the mansion..." Natasha started softly, knowing he'd want to talk about it eventually.

"Well as much as that interests me," Clint replied jokingly, "When we..."

"Kissed?" Natasha finished, eyeing him. She didn't regret it, she just didn't want to make things weird between them. He was, after all, who she was closest to.

"Yeah," Clint nodded, "You've hated me for so long," He commented, his tone lighter, to mask his nervousness, "I kind of hope that's changed."

"It has. I like you. You're good to keep around," She murmured, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"I'm glad. You know how I feel about you," He looked down at their hands before up, gazing into her eyes.

"I know... and..." Natasha gathered some strength. Before becoming close to Clint, admitting you liked someone could be taken as a weakness. Telling herself it was okay, she met his glance again. "I'm starting to feel the same way."

Clint stared at her in surprise, "Really?" He couldn't help but smile wider.

"Well, yeah." Natasha said, smiling a little more at his cheesy grin. He looked like she had just accepted a proposal or something. She hoped he knew to take it slow. Love didn't come easily to her, especially after what she had been through.

"Well then, would it be stupid for me to ask you on a date?" He asked carefully, not wanting to scare her off, "I'm buying."

"You are a stupid, reckless Gryffindor. If it was stupid, you'd probably do it anyway," Natasha nudged him a little with the hand she held.

"Three broomsticks? Next hogsmeade weekend? Or we could sneak out?" He replied, with a cheeky grin.

"Whatever is fine," Natasha told him simply, laughing a bit at his grin again. "I've never been on an actual _good_ date, so you might have to show me the ropes."

"Well I've not either. I've been too busy pining for this one girl, Natasha. Maybe you've met her?" He joked, swinging his legs off the bed, sitting up straight.

"I've heard she's a bit hard-to-get."

"Oh you have no idea," Clint ran a hand through his hair, before picking up his new wand, "I don't really want this. It has killed, and it has tortured," He mused, twirling it around experimentally, "But I don't have any other choice."

"You can do what you want with it. I'd like to see it burn, but I guess it's yours for now," Natasha shuddered, feeling uncomfortable with the presence of the wand that once caused her so much pain to see.

"I will just head to Ollivanders when I feel up to it," He smiled, shifting closer to her, "In the meantime I can use it for lessons and if I need to defend myself, which I doubt."

"I hope you won't need to." Natasha admitted. "But as you said, we're safe now. The threat is gone."

"Yeah he is. I still can't believe I survived," Clint murmured, shaking his head a little.

"Well, believe it." Natasha met his eyes before resting her head on his shoulder.

Clint wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Want to head to breakfast?" He asked, "I want to see if Tony and Bruce are back."

"If you feel up to it, sure," Natasha sat up from his grasp and smoothing out her skirt.

"I've slept it off," He smiled, "Its fine. I didn't have any major physical wounds."

She offered him a hand and the two made their way to the Great Hall. Heads turned, the whole student body had heard the story of what had happened, and were shocked that the pair were now an 'item'. Thankfully the fact they kissed was private.

Bruce managed a weak smile towards the two, as they entered. He was nervous that he scared them both off last night, but seeing them unharmed made him feel better. It was a rare night when he was perfectly in control of his wolf form, and he was glad. He couldn't live having hurt any of his new friends. Seeing him and Natasha holding hands sent him mixed emotions, but overall he was glad for the two.

Clint let go of Natasha's hand, hurrying over to Bruce, "Brucie," He wrapped his arms around him tightly, before wincing a little, still in a little bit of pain

Bruce stood and returned the hug, tightly. He was scared the previous night, even though he was probably at his bravest. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay. Spent the night in the infirmary but I'm fine. Are you? I was so worried about you!"

"I'm okay. It was a rough night," Bruce muttered, loosening his grip on Clint just a little. His muscles were tense, a usual symptom of an unpredicted change. "You didn't have to worry. A Death Eater hexed me, and I just kind of... you know."

"I can imagine, you helped though. If it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happened," He reassured, sitting down beside him as Steve entered.

Natasha filed in afterwards, giving Bruce a smile like it was any other day. It hadn't changed her perspective on him. Bruce shrugged modestly. "I can be kind of scary if I need to be..." He muttered.

"You didn't hurt anyone. You were in control," He patted Bruce's shoulder, as Steve looked around, "He's not here yet, is he?"

Bruce nodded, falling silent when Steve posed the question. Natasha shook her head. "Not yet, I don't think." She stated, their whole group anticipating Tony's arrival.

The doors in the middle of the Great Hall swung open, revealing a relieved looking Tony. The place where he had been wasn't exactly welcoming, and he preferred the shocked glances of his peers. Smirking a little, he waved at a few people, Pepper, Rhodey, and even blew a kiss at Fury. His eyes scanned the room for the one person he wanted to see most, Steve.

Clint nudged Steve with his foot, the Hufflepuff had been staring at his plate, "Oh Stevie...look who's back," Clint sing-songed as Steve's head snapped up.

Tony smiled widely when his gaze locked with Steve's, making his way quickly to the table. He felt like he was on top of the world, opening his arms and feeling the relief as Steve folded into them.

Steve wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, "Tony!"

"Miss me?" Tony asked softly. Their lips met in a longing kiss, one that he'd waited so long for.

"You have no idea," Steve whispered against Tony's lips, knowing his cheeks were probably wet with tears.

Tony held his face gently, wiping a tear or two with his thumb before reluctantly breaking the kiss. "It was hell," He muttered, so glad to be back with Steve, and have his name finally cleared.

Steve dropped his gaze, "I can imagine," He murmured, "I'm so glad you're back here with me. Did you hear about what happened?"

"I got a pretty good fill in." Tony nodded, feeling bad that it happened in the first place. If someone had actually believed him, it never would have happened. "You're okay, right...?" He asked, concern showing.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again. He almost killed me," Steve pressed his lips to Tony's again, needing reassurance that he was there. "I'm fine. Better now."

Tony frowned at that news, which people hadn't told him. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, and I'm not leaving again," He muttered, feeling like he could ring Loki's neck that second with his bare hands. The kiss snapped him out of it, and he nodded. "Okay. I'm glad."

"And I promise to not let them take you away again," Steve gripped Tony's hand, "Want some food? Jailbird?"

Tony chuckled a bit. "An actual meal isn't out of the question?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Of course they had fed him, but not well.

"You can have whatever you wish, darling," Steve grinned at him.

Clint nudged Natasha, "Don't you wish we had popcorn?" He joked.

Tony put an arm around him and led him back to the table with the rest of their friends. Natasha had zoned out watching the two, "Hm? Yeah."

"Welcome home Tony," Clint said sincerely, not able to make a joke.

"Glad to be back." Tony said with a genuine smile, taking his seat at the table. He nodded a smile to Natasha, even, seeing as she had helped to clear his name. "And I'm glad things worked out the way they did. You know, with everyone living and all," He studied Clint and Natasha for a moment, noticing they were much more friendly, but saying nothing.

"So Tony, what was it like? Where were you?" Clint asked, curious about where Tony had been the past two nights.

Tony's features tenses slightly thinking about it. "It was awful. Worst place I have ever experienced in my life. They locked me in a room, I'm not sure where, and endlessly badgered me to tell the truth. I kept telling them the truth, but they didn't believe me!" He ran a hand through his mess of dark brown hair.

"Oh Merlin " Steve wrapped a comforting hand around Tony's shoulder, "That sounds awful. I'm so sorry you had to go through it. I can't believe Fury would let you go to a place like that."

"I don't think he gave a shit, really," Tony muttered, having lost major respect for the professor.

Bruce's expression darkened a little, "No he does not," He muttered, his whole demeanour uncharacteristic.

A silence fell over the table and Clint looked around everyone, unsure of what to say. "Let's just hope the daily prophet doesn't find out," Clint eventually sighed.

"They'll hype it up for sure," Natasha muttered, knowing her parents probably already knew.

"At least we're only here another month before the Christmas holidays?" Clint tried.

"Swell, then we can all go home, sit around the fire, be endlessly questioned by our parents..." Tony trailed off, knowing his own parents had thought he was guilty. Nothing had made him feel worse, and knew the holidays would be awkward this year. Steve just rubbed circles on Tony's shoulder which helped him relax a little.

"Thank Merlin my parents are muggleborn. I don't want to explain what happened," Clint replied quietly.

"Lucky you," Natasha sighed, rubbing her forehead. Her parents were not happy.

Clint realised he was the only muggleborn at the table, "Oh well...if anyone needs to get away from overstressed parents, you can come visit me. My doors are always open."

Tony nodded. "I may have to take you up on that once or twice, but I'm sure Steve's parents miss me." He teased, nudging him with his shoulder.

"Hmm, torture at home or a trip to Muggle land," Natasha attempted to joke.

Clint rolled his eyes, "My house isn't that bad. Sure the internet is a little slow, but I don't think that will bother you magic born folk," He teased back. Bruce on the other hand tensed a little, looking at Clint warily at the mention of torture.

"What would your parents think, you bringing home a girl for the holidays?" She asked sarcastically.

"I think they'd be glad I've finally got a girl," He replied with a smirk.

"I bet they would wonder how much you paid me," She laughed in response.

"Oh you've got that right. My family don't know how charming I really am!" Clint exclaimed.

Natasha rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, well, you're quite the charmer. But I think my dad would prefer me to stay home this year. You could visit, if you want," She offered, knowing that it would be almost impossible to have muggleborn visit their house. Her parents would not approve.

Clint raised his eyebrows at that, "Uhh...no offense...but I think I'll pass." He said quickly, "I imagine your family won't like me too much."

"Maybe not," Natasha agreed, but wishing it didn't have to be that way. Her parents were set in their ways, and would probably pass her bringing him home as rebellion. Tony cleared his throat. "Anyway, lovebirds, that's a whole month away. Let's live in the moment, hmm?" He grabbed himself some breakfast.

"Yeah," He nodded at Tony, starting to fill his own plate. "I'm suddenly starving," He realised, looking over at Bruce who was quieter than normal, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Bruce replied dryly, looking over at him. He didn't adjust back so easily like the others.

"You're not," Clint replied softly, knowing his best friend far too well. "Do you want to go talk?"

"I just need some time for it all to set in," Bruce said quietly, taking a sip of his water. A lot had changed rather quickly, and he was still getting used to it.

Clint just nodded, nibbling a little on his toast. "Yeah. Don't worry. Things will get better now," He smiled reassuringly.

Bruce forced a tiny smile, fidgeting uneasily with his napkin. Tony had been debating on telling Pepper about Bruce ever since he came back. He probably didn't want to spread his secret around, but Pep could probably help him. He pushed the thought back, eating away at his first good meal in days.

"Tony, can we get out of here?" Steve whispered in his ear, "Go to the room of requirement? I want to be alone with you," He pressed his lips to Tony's cheek.

Tony finished up his final bite and nodded. "Sure, of course."

Steve nodded, taking his hand and squeezing gently, before standing up too, "Let's go."

Tony nodded to the rest of the table. "We'll see you guys later." He called over his shoulder as he walked with Steve. "Wonder what they'll be getting up to," Natasha murmured, looking off at the couple.

Clint just smirked a little in response, "Oh I wonder," He tapped his chin, hoping to lighten the mood.

"They probably just want some alone time. I'm sure they'll be having a mature, adult discussion about their feelings." She joked.

"Oh yeah. Mature, adult discussion. That's _totally _Tony," Clint grinned in response.

"They just missed each other," Bruce commented quietly, realizing that the two had left. To say he was zoned out would be an understatement.

"Oh I know. It's sweet really," Clint replied, his tone actually sincere. "I hate seeing Steve sad."

He gets a sad puppy sort of look when they're not together. They're lucky to have each other." Bruce added, having always felt like the one without love.

"Yeah, so does Tony. No Tony turns into a whiny bitch," Clint rolled his eyes a little before looking at Bruce, confused, "Aww Brucie, we'll find you a date."

"What? No. I don't need a date!" He shook his head quickly, knowing it would be the best for everyone if he was alone.

Clint dropped the subject, knowing it was a sensitive one around Bruce, "Well speaking of dates, guess who's got one!" Clint decided to tell Bruce his news, grinning at Natasha.

"Hmm, you?" Bruce raised an eyebrow, seeing the enthusiasm on his face.

Natasha rolled her eyes a bit at him as if it wasn't a big deal. He had that goofy grin on that always seemed to manage a laugh out of her. "Merlin, tell the world why don't you?"

"Six years, Nat. _Six._ I'm allowed to be enthusiastic."

"I'm proud of you, Clint." He smiled genuinely.

"You always said I shouldn't give up," He replied to Bruce, before wrapping an arm around Natasha's waist, pulling her closer.

"What can I say? I should be a matchmaker," Bruce's mood lightened a little. He really was happy, and it was a welcome change of subject.

"Yeah you really should be," Clint kicked him lightly under the table. "Oh, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to go see Professor Hill about a trip to get a new wand," He stood up, as the teacher passed.

Natasha nodded, looking to Bruce as Clint left. "So you really don't want a girlfriend because of your condition?" She asked, picking up on his thoughts easily.

Bruce nodded.

"You shouldn't let it dominate you," Natasha stated. "I know it's a big part of your life, but you deserve to be happy."

"I could never live with myself," Bruce murmured quietly, "If I was dating her and wolfed out."

"I've seen you in control. And people are much more accepting now," Natasha said, her tone matching his. "It's just hard as your friend to see you alone."

"But what if I was dating and I hurt yo-her?" He stuttered a little, rubbing a hand over his face.

"You wouldn't hurt her. You would just have to take it slow, okay?" Natasha said, eyes trained on him. "Give it a try."

"There is nobody anyway," He shifted his gaze, picking at his food.

"You've got to be patient. Put yourself out there." She frowned slightly. "I'm not an expert on love, but I guarantee there is a girl waiting for you."

Clint jogged over, smiling at the fact he was getting a new wand, "So what were you talking about?"

"You." Bruce deadpanned.

"Should I be worried?" Clint asked, his eyebrow still arched.

"No. Not at all," Natasha replied sweetly, looking up as the doors of the great hall opened.

Fury walked down the narrow pathway between the tables, his students' heads turning to face him. He took his stand at the podium, clearing his throat before speaking. "Good morning, students." He started, thinking of how to explain. "I know we have left you a bit in the dark through the past week, so we would like to clear things up." Then Fury began to recite his official statement, not going into too much depth, but enough to quickly dispel rumours.

**A/N Okay this really is starting to come to an end. The next chapter will be very angsty/sad because I am quite cruel really. But I hope you enjoyed the Clintasha here! And the Stony and everything! So please drop me a review! Thanks!**


	23. Loki

**A/N Okay so this is going to be the last chapter (I think) before the epilogue. The epilogue is really long and will be uploaded in three parts over the course of this week. Thank you to everyone who has been giving me support throughout this fic. Either on here via reviews or on tumblr...I love you all!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Loki. It's also dedicated to any major Loki fans who hate me for making their character very cruel. I know, I am a major Loki girl. I love Tom and yeah...I just love Loki. **

**So I basically decided that I had to develop Loki's character. This will probably give you feels. Be warned.**

**Chapter 22**

**Loki**

The whole ordeal had taken its toll on all of the Odinson family. Frigga could barely look at Loki, and Odin was furious. Loki listened to Fury and the minister of magic, sneaking glances at Thor, who was acting cold and distant. They discussed the options of punishment, each sounding worse than the last. Loki was dragged off to a cell soon after and was chained up. He was a high risk prisoner, after all. It was clear that people feared him. They realised now that he was not in his right mind.

Later that night Loki heard the lock click and the heavy door open. Thor entered the room slowly, unsure of what to expect. Seeing him chained to the wall like a beast didn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach. He stood on the opposite side of the room, watching him, not finding the words to say.

"Why are you here?" Loki sighed tiredly, his eyes flickering up to meet Thor's briefly.

"You will be forgiven, Loki. Eventually," Thor replied quietly.

"I doubt that completely, thank you," Loki shot back, his tone clipped.

"You have brought shame to our family, but you are still their son, Loki," Thor told him. He had seen his family rip apart in a matter of months after they revealed that they adopted the overly magical baby from a struggling muggle man. The tension had intensified over the last few weeks. His mother had barely stopped crying, his father rarely spoke now.

"Don't," Loki shouted, turning his wild expression on Thor, "Just don't!"

"Don't what? Tell you the truth of your past? Remind you of the person who you once were? There was never a time when they did not love you! I always loved you! I still do!" Thor raised his voice as he approached his shackled brother.

"Stop! Please, Thor you need to stop this," Loki shook his head, pushing back against the wall, cowering a little. His fists clenched, though he knew he could not defend himself.

Thor stopped in his tracks, doubting his judgement. His brother was mentally ill, and he had come close to pushing him to the edge. He stayed where he was, silent.

"Stop," Loki repeated quietly, bowing his head. His dark hair spilled over his face.

"I am finished," Thor said, looking down at his feet, defeated.

Loki swallowed, then nodded, "Good. I-I'm glad that..." He cut off.

"You are glad that what?" Thor questioned, not wanting to be left hanging.

"That you're alive," Loki's gaze flickered up at Thor, peering at him through the strands of his hair.

"Same, I don't know what I would have done if you were killed," Thor returned softly, knowing his death had almost come at his friend's hands.

"You wouldn't have missed me. Your friends would have rejoiced," Loki tugged a little on his binds, uncomfortable.

"You know very well I would mourn you," Thor's tone was firm, truly loving his brother.

"Really though, why are you here? To torment me?" Loki asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I wish to say goodbye. I don't know when I will see you next," He admitted, having been told Loki would face isolation or even Azkaban very soon.

Loki's eyes slipped shut, breathing out, "I doubt you'll ever see me again. I'm facing the kiss."

"Please, don't speak that way..." Thor's tone was weaker than he expected.

"Don't act like I don't deserve it," Loki shot back, resting his head against the cool stone wall.

"Nobody deserves it. I just wish you hadn't," Thor said quietly. He wanted justice for Coulson's death, but hated the thought of any harm coming to his brother.

"Need I remind you I used all three unforgivables over the past few weeks?" Loki raised an eyebrow, grinning wryly.

"I do not need to be reminded!" Thor snapped, meeting his glance. "The Loki I knew would have never..." He mumbled.

"I am the Loki you know!" Loki chuckled, "We are the same person, Thor."

"You're lying. You have changed too much," Thor cringed. "You have lost yourself and your mind, Loki."

Loki simply laughed louder, slightly maniacal, "I have not changed. I am the one you call brother!"

"I am sorry it has come to this, brother," He muttered, turning to face the door again. "I wish you well."

"Give my love to mummy and daddy," Loki called after him.

Thor turned to look back. "Goodbye, brother."

"I'm not your brother," Loki replied softly.

"Fine. Goodbye, anyway," Thor said, his coldness returning.

"Goodbye."

Odin had finished speaking with the minister, a shameful grimace on his face. Thor had pleaded for them to not send him to Azkaban, and they ruefully accepted. He begged the minister to get him off on insanity, spending his sentence instead in St. Mungos Hospital. Now, it was time to deliver the news to Loki. The door clicked open, and Odin and his wife Frigga approached their son.

Loki didn't look up. After his visit from Thor, he was scared. He kept his eyes focused on the ground, shaking a little as the powerful man he once called father approached, Frigga in tow.

"Loki," Odin began, seeking his son's attention. Odin was an extremely powerful wizard, passing his skills to both of his sons when they were young. Frigga held onto his arm, keeping close, hating seeing her son looking like this. It broke her heart to see how broken he looked. Her baby boy who once had so much life in him.

"Yes, sir?" Loki replied reluctantly, not calling Odin his father, but still being respectful. He still couldn't bring himself to look up.

"Your mother and I have done you a great kindness," Odin stated, approaching him.

"I'm sure you have," Loki recoiled backwards a little.

Odin's eyebrows furrowed, though not in anger. "You are not being sent to Azkaban."

"I-I'm not?" Loki hesitated a look up, terrified of the alternative. Perhaps it would be straight to the kiss. Hell, they might have a dementor waiting outside for him.

"No, Loki, you're not," Frigga whispered, finally able to speak as her son looked at her. "We are getting you the help you need," Her voice was weak.

"But I-what help? What's going to happen to me?" He spoke, his voice almost childish as he ducked his head again.

"You will be kept in a special facility, Loki. Hopefully they can return you to your true self. Our son," Odin replied, having to take over due to his wife's sudden flow of tears. He wrapped his arm around her waist comfortingly.

"A special facility? What will they do to me? Is this safe? But I _am_ my true self!" Loki's voice was panicked, unsure of what was happening.

"They will help you, Loki. You have to trust us," Odin said firmly, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

Loki shook his head, "Why should I trust you?"

"We are your family, regardless of whether you wish to believe it."

"That means nothing," Loki replied quietly, flinching at the touch.

"It means we care for you, Loki," Frigga said, meeting her son's glance. "We want what is best for you, we do."

"So I'm getting locked away in the, as muggles say...cuckoo's nest?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think of it that way. They want to help you clear your mind," Frigga wiped her eyes, feeling miserable. All she wanted to do was gather Loki up in an embrace.

Odin filled the silence. "And I will remind you that it is much better than the alternative.."

"My mind is clear-" Loki began to protest before sighing. Maybe it would be better than Azkaban. Much better than having a date with a dementor at least.

"Accept it, Loki, for it is the best we could get for you. There is not much we can do for you now," Odin added quietly, keeping all evidence of hurting deep inside.

Loki nodded, letting his eyes slip shut, "Fine."

Frigga let a tiny sob out, letting go of Odin, and closing the distance between herself and her son. She placed a single kiss on her son's head. "I love you Loki. So much."

"I love you, son. We will visit you, when we are allowed," Odin spoke up, squeezing Loki's shoulder reassuringly.

Loki bit his lip, before glancing up at them, tears in his own eyes, "I'm sorry," He said softly.

Odin said nothing in return, he just watched the boy for a moment before turning away. Frigga knew that Loki was not yet forgiven. But she knew that, in time, she would. And so would Odin.

"Goodbye, Loki, son." Frigga murmured, looking over her shoulder as Odin led her out.

"I'm sorry," Loki repeated as the cell door clanged, whispering the word over and over. He was alone. Truly alone.

**A/N. Did this give you feels? It gave me feels! Please let me know what you thought of this! And the past few chapters as well!**


	24. Let Your Heart Be Light

**A/N I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Oh god I'm so sorry my wonderful readers!**

**I have been so busy with Uni it has taken me ages to write this! I love you and I am so close to finishing. I've been feeling so guilty.**

**But here we go! New chapter! Warning: It will put you in the mood for christmas.**

**Epilogue Part 1**

**Let Your Heart Be Light**

It was evening in the Gryffindor common room, the small, unusual group of friends all gathered together. It had been a strange couple of weeks, Coulson's funeral having passed by. It was a simple ceremony, no unexpected turns. Just the man getting the respect he deserved. The winter holidays was approaching, many of the students homesick and ready to go home. But for most of these friends, they dreaded it. Especially Thor. He sat in one of the armchairs, his brother having been admitted to St. Mungo's shortly after the incident. He kept quiet, not wanting to ruin everyone else's mood. It would be the first Christmas without his brother at home and his family was taking it hard. Loki had been kept in proper isolation, but for the first time in over a month, Thor was allowed to visit. His family were going tomorrow, and Thor was nervous. Tony and Steve were curled up on a sofa, still not over the scare of being separated. Bruce was sitting at the table, twirling a chess piece in his hand. Clint was taking up most of the other sofa, spread out, his head resting in Natasha's lap. They had fallen into a tentative, yet happy relationship the past month. They were still getting used to not blindly hating each other.

"Well, ice queen, it's now your season. What are you planning to do?" Tony asked, light-heartedly. The two hardly hated each other anymore, but still made it a habit to get on each other's nerves.

"Go home. It's been a long semester," Natasha stated plainly, carding a hand through Clint's hair.

"Yeah, well I always did like winter," Clint chimed in.

"Don't antagonize her," Steve warned, tapping Tony's shoulder.

Natasha smiled down lightly at Clint, who was always on her side. Tony couldn't help but chuckle at Steve's warning, leaning his head on Steve's chest. "Come on Stevie, no harm done. She knows I'm just messing with her!"

"Tony has decided to come home with me or part of the holidays," Steve informed the group, squeezing his hand. Steve knew how nervous Tony was at seeing his parents, who believed Fury over him. Therefore he decided that Tony shouldn't need to deal with the stress of going home. That's why he invited him back- not because he wanted as much time with his handsome boyfriend, Steve _swears_.

"That's cool. I'm sure you'll have fun in the place that nobody can pronounce," Clint teased, smiling at the pair.

"Hey, I'm excited to go to Llanfai- Steve's house," Tony said, giving up on his attempt to say it. Trust Steve to be from the most ridiculously named town in Wales ever, 'llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerych wyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogo ch.' Tony often wondered why his boyfriend couldn't be from somewhere normal. He sat back up, getting off of Steve's chest.

"It's not _that_ hard to say," Steve protested, leaning in to peck Tony's lips. Tony responded by pulling Steve closer. Thor yawned, moving to a chair closer to the fire. He wasn't exactly feeling the spirit. Natasha looked down at Clint flicking him on the ear for making fun of Steve. They kept each other in line, nowadays. She did accept coming to Clint's house, but only for a day or two. She had lied to her parents to allow it, but it was sort of worth the risk.

Bruce was still pretty quiet too, casting a worried glance at Thor. "Ouch," Clint rubbed his ear, looking up at Natasha with a raised eyebrow, "Well guess who's gonna experience the muggle world!" He smirked, giving Natasha a look.

Thor met Bruce's glance with a small smile, which he put on to appear 'happy'. Everyone seemed to get their happy ending aside from the two, Bruce having been quieter than usual.

"It's simple over there, I hear. Just don't lose me," Natasha chuckled, ruffling Clint's hair a little.

Clint shook his head a little, before tilting it into her touch, "Simple? Really? Ten quid says you get confused and/or scared within half an hour," He smirked, "Oh quid is slang for pounds, which is muggle money," He said slowly as if talking to a child. "I won't."

"I will not get confused or scared! How hard could it be?" Natasha replied, tempted to flick him again due to his tone.

Clint raised an eyebrow at Natasha, "Oh harder than what it looks. You'll be baffled!"

"We'll see, I guess. I'm sure you're underestimating my knowledge of Muggle culture," Natasha smiled, trailing her thumb down his cheek softly.

"Oh well enlighten me then. Tell me a few things you know," He teased, "My parents are excited to meet you."

Natasha paused for a moment, thinking of her little Muggle knowledge. Unable to come up with much she looked down at him. "Okay, you'll just have to see me in action. I can adjust. Your parents will think you just met me in the streets of Glasgow. You'll see!" She promised, giving his hand a little squeeze. She was good at adjusting, which was what made her such a good double agent last month.

Clint grinned triumphantly, "Told you so-" He cut off, before bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly, "Of course. I'm sure you'll impress us."

"I will impress you. You'll see how Muggle a pure blood can be," She flashed him a smile, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, nearing his lips. Though they were together, she still teased him and enjoyed moving slowly.

"Yes, well, I can't wait," Clint smiled a little at the kiss before sitting up, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You'll do very well."

"I'm strangely excited too, and not because it's keeping me from going home," Natasha replied, moving her feet onto the coffee table with a small smile.

Bruce and Thor had fallen into a more quiet conversation about their situations. Bruce's parents were furious that people were now finding out their son is a werewolf. Before, they had hardly been accepting. They were now 'embarrassed' that everyone was now finding out about their burden of a son. Thor was explaining about his family situation in return. The fact he was leaving early tomorrow to see his brother, and was hoping desperately that he would see a glimmer of the old Loki. The one he grew up with, and loved.

"I hope everything goes well," Bruce commented softly.

"I hope so too. My parents and I miss him very badly. Even though he did so much, I don't hate him like you all do," He nodded, turning to the rest of the couples curled up on the couch. Of course he didn't blame them, though it did bother him.

Clint smiled at Natasha before frowning a little at Thor's words, catching the end of the conversation. He looked over at him, "I don't hate Loki. I hate his actions and what he had become but...I try my hardest not to hate anyone. Especially people who...couldn't help it," He murmured.

"I appreciate that, Clint," Thor replied, with a silent nod. "There are still those who find my brother completely to blame, though. That will never change."

Natasha wasn't sure if she hated Loki, or believed his whole psychotic excuse, but she had come to accept what had happened to her. Mostly for Thor's sake, she nodded, agreeing with Clint. She was moved on, but somewhere deep inside her the scars still stayed.

"All I know is, I'd like to believe that there is good in everybody," Steve agreed softly, "I mean...I really hope he'll get better."

Bruce nodded, "I'm not one to judge. There are so many people who would say I am a monster. I like to give others the benefit of the doubt."

Thor nodded, the kind words about Loki making his spirit lighten a bit. His friends were always there for him, no matter what. "My brother is not a monster. Just misunderstood, and mentally ill. I'll make sure to keep you all updated on his condition."

Tony had kept quiet, of course, knowing that he couldn't say anything nice. It was too hard. He hadn't got over Loki, the boy who almost ruined his life by sending him away. He usually didn't hold grudges, but Loki was a rare exception.

"Thank you," Steve nodded, smiling a little at Thor, knowing their words will have made him feel better. He squeezed Tony's hand, able to read him. Bruce also caught onto Tony and offered him a small smile, understanding his reluctance. Tony looked to Steve, feeling the squeeze of his hand. He relaxed a bit, unashamed he was so easily read. Thor didn't mind, and of course understood. He just wished it didn't have to be this way. He smiled faintly at Tony, who returned the smile.

Bruce stood up from the table, "I'm going to head to bed," He announced to the room softly. His parents were picking him up tomorrow afternoon, a day early, which he wasn't happy about. They just didn't want him on the train.

"Night Brucie," Clint smiled up at his friend.

"You'll be in the morning for present time, right Banner?" Tony called after him, having a very nice surprise in store. It was their tradition every year at Christmas for the group of friends to exchange gifts. And this year, Tony had Bruce for exchange.

Bruce just nodded, then left. Clint turned to Tony, "Alright. You've been grinning like a Cheshire cat every time someone mentions gifts. What the hell did you get him?" He demanded.

"A breakfast date," Tony announced happily, catching Steve's worried glance. "No, no, not with me. With Pepper. I'm setting him up."

"Pepper?" Clint asked sceptically, confused as to why Tony would organise that, "Why Pepper?"

"Well, let's see. She's adorable, logical, they're in the same house, and she's a rampant werewolf activist. Seems like a good pair to me," Tony grinned.

Natasha nodded slightly, "I think that's a really good idea. I mean, all of us are taken, and Bruce won't take the risk of dating someone who won't accept him."

Clint nodded, "Well let's hope this cheers him up. He's been pretty miserable lately," He looked over at Natasha with a sad smile. "Yeah, well Pepper's lovely. And gorgeous," He nodded in approval.

Tony grinned. "I know, I know. I'm such a good guy. Just call me Cupid. Although I'm not the one who is good with arrows," He joked.

"Quit while you're ahead," Steve chuckled, nudging Tony to shut him up. "I'm going to head to bed too," He smiled, patting Tony's leg before standing.

Tony stood as well and gave Steve a quick kiss. "I'll walk you back." He insisted.

Thor looked around at their depleting group of friends, deciding to retire for the day as well. "I'll see you upstairs, Clint," Thor called to his roommate, waving goodnight to Natasha as he stood in the hallway with the stairs.

"See you buddy," Clint waved at him, before turning to face Natasha, "You alright?" He asked softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Why would I not be?" She replied.

"No reason, I was just checking," He whispered, smiling softly at her, "When do you want _your _present?"

"I can wait like the rest of the group," Natasha said, not wanting to change their tradition. "I could even wait until we're at your house." She wasn't really expecting much, seeing as they had been dating for less than a month.

"It's completely up to you, though I can assure you, I've not set you up on a breakfast date with a cute Ravenclaw," He teased in response.

"Darn it. Did you even read my Christmas list?" She teased, nudging him a little.

"Uh...no..." He shrugged, "Don't worry. You'll like it."

"I'm kidding, I have no list," Natasha said, resting her head on his shoulder. "And I know I'll like it, even though you don't have to get me anything."

"But I want to," He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, "I want to shower you with gifts!" He proclaimed.

Natasha sighed. "I don't understand why. You know I'd probably like you even if you gave me a hug for Christmas."

Clint wrapped his arms around her gently, "Here you go…" He chuckled, hugging her close.

Natasha laughed, wrapping her arms around him as well. "See? Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Though it's early and this isn't your present," He smiled down at her. "This is just a little extra."

"I guess that means I've got to step up my game," Natasha gave him a look.

"Oh you know you don't need to. The fact you're coming home with me for a few days...that's a good enough present," He tilted her chin up, gazing into her eyes.

"Then for_ letting_ me come home, you shouldn't have to get me anything either." Natasha said, using his own point against him. She was pretty excited to give him his gift.

"Oh it's no trouble at all," He shook his head, "My mum's been asking me for ages to bring people home, she loves magic folk," He chuckled, "And my brother can't believe that I actually managed to charm you. He'll embarrass the hell out of me when you meet him, so I'm sure you'll get on," He teased.

"I wish my parents were as inviting as yours are," Natasha murmured. She really did wish they would accept him, but for the moment they didn't even know they were together. They would _die _if they found out she was dating a 'Mudblood'. "I think I may like your brother already."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they will warm up to me. Eventually," He joked, understanding Natasha needed time. Her parents had the same backward views Natasha used to have, "God I should not be introducing you."

"Yeah…eventually," Natasha muttered, not bothering to make light of the situation. "And if your brother is half as witty as you are, I think we'll get along. We'll probably exchange techniques for annoying you, but that's it. Then I'm all yours."

"I know, but hell if I could win _you_ over, I can do anything," He smirked before letting out a groan, "Oh dear. I'm scared," He teased before smiling, "All mine?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, often finding herself wondering why she hated him so badly in the first place. Clint was pretty much perfect in every way. "Unless you want me spending more time with your brother? I wonder if he likes redheads," She tapped a finger sarcastically to her chin, as if deep in thought.

"No, no, no!" Clint shook his head, cupping her cheeks with his palms, "All. Mine."

Clint leaned in and kissed her softly, moving his lips against Natasha's. She smiled into the kiss, moving herself into his touch. He pulled her closer to him. Of course the events of this year were heartbreaking, but Natasha was definitely the silver lining. She let her guard down; the same guard that she had been trained her whole life to keep up. There was only her and him right now. They were all that really mattered.

Clint eventually pulled away, slightly reluctant. He remembered where they were, the Gryffindor common room, and he didn't want anyone interrupting, "Was that my Christmas present?"

Natasha shook her head. "Part one."

"Oh well I can't wait until part two," He stole another kiss quickly, "Will I walk you back?"

Natasha laughed a little, of course just joking about that being part of his present. "Well, you can if you want to. You can go to bed if you're too tired."

"Hmm...well, you know, I am very tired," He mock-yawned.

"I figured you might be," Natasha mused, wiggling out of his grip and moving to the door. "I guess I'll walk back myself, leaving creeps to give me stares in the hallways. It's so dark..."

Clint jumped off the sofa and wrapped his arms around her slightly possessive, "Oh no you don't," He replied playfully. "I'll just walk you back."

"Oh Merlin, what a relief," Natasha said sarcastically. "Always my knight in shining armour, huh?"

"Yes, darling," He pressed his lips to her neck daringly, before moving beside her, taking her hand, "Ready to go?"

"Ready if you are," Natasha nodded, pushing the door open with her free hand.

"Yes," He swung their hands a little, grinning cheerfully as he walked her down the corridor. Natasha rolled her eyes at the gesture but allowed it to happen. "We look like Hansel and Gretel. We may as well be skipping."

"Ah but I prefer Robin Hood and Maid Marian," He chuckled with her, knowing that although she was making fun, she liked it.

"I dropped the damsel in distress act a while ago," Natasha said, adjusting their hands so their fingers were intertwined.

"You never were the damsel in distress. You were a badass," Clint gave her a look, before reaching down to sweep her off her feet, picking her up and swinging her around.

Natasha clutched on to him, not expecting to be picked up. She laughed, as she was swung. "You've got the Robin Hood thing down, I must say."

He pecked her lips, "You're damn right I do. I should teach you some archery when you're at mine."

"Oh yeah? I'd probably end up killing either you or myself in the process."

Clint continued heading down the corridor, stopping by Slytherin, "Doubt it. I'll make sure we'll be okay."

"Alright, I trust you."

"Good," He set her down gently, making sure she was steady on her feet, "So goodnight?"

"I guess so," Natasha smiled, kissing him gently, before leaning back.

"Night Tasha," Clint murmured, carding a hand through her hair.

"Sleep well," Natasha whispered, thinking about how lucky she really was, as she headed back inside.

**A/N I hope that was worth the wait! Please please review! My goal is to get over 100 by the time the fic ends!**

**And follow me on tumblr at "Theavengingangelsarehere" **


	25. All Our Troubles Will Be Out Of Sight

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so excited! I'm almost at 100! :D**

**This is the longest fanfic I've ever written and I'm sad to see it come to a close.**

**So this is part two of three in the epilogue.**

**I apologise for my lack of Clintasha...wait till part three. Believe me!**

**But this is necessary. Since Tony/Steve had their happy ending in the past chapter...I had to give out a few more.**

**I couldn't leave Bruce alone. You may hate the pairing. I'm sorry. But it's cute.**

**And I couldn't leave the Loki thing hanging...**

**So enjoy!**

**Epilogue 2**

**Next Year All Our Troubles Will Be Out Of Sight**

To Natasha and Clint's utter amusement, Bruce was yanked up from his chair at breakfast and dragged away by Tony. The Slytherin led Bruce over to an empty table.

Bruce looked up at Tony, giving him a confused look. "_This_ is what you got me for Christmas? I mean, it's really nice, but..." He trailed off, not understanding the point of the gift.

"Just wait one moment," Tony grinned at Bruce before hurrying off in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, getting Pepper, "You're going to _love_ your present Pep," It was killing two birds with one stone, really. She stared at him confused, but followed him over, used to his eccentric behavior. Once, she had a massive crush on him. But now she would laugh in anyone's face at the prospect. Her and Tony? Please. The boy would probably drive her insane.

"Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts. Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner," He introduced the pair, knowing that the two were in the same house but never really spoke. He grinned at his successful couple, the two looking adorable together. Mostly because they looked so confused. For smart people, they were a little bit stupid.

"Oh, hi?" Bruce mumbled, a sudden wave of confusion and nervousness washing over him. He stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, wondering what this was all about.

Pepper had remembered Tony telling her about Bruce. He was the werewolf with some self esteem issues. "Of course, hi there," She smiled warmly, sitting down across from him, "So let me get this straight? We are each other's present?"

"See how smart and perfect she is?" Tony grinned, nudging Bruce, "Exactly, Pep. A blind date. Sorry, I'm bad at gift wrapping. I was tempted to tie you both up in sparkly ribbons and bows but then I realised that was probably a little bit too kinky for a first date. Merry Christmas," He chimed, so satisfied with himself.

"I'm hardly perfect, thanks Tony," She shook her head a little, "Blind date? Well that's new...go away Tony."

"Well sorry for wanting to watch my success," He muttered, but obeyed her, leaving to the regular table. Bruce smiled weakly at Pepper, not really sure of what to say. He was horrible at talking to girls, and had never really been on a date. "You look really nice today..." He tried, hoping not to sound too awkward.

"Bye sweetie," Pepper called after Tony, before turning her attention on Bruce. "Thank you very much," She chuckled, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Hmm? Oh, thanks," Bruce replied, wondering if she was just being nice. "So you're good friends with Tony too..?" He asked, eyes on her.

"I am the person who has the misfortune of the title 'Tony Stark's best friend'. Outside of your group, I'm the person he talks to. I keep him in line," She couldn't help but smirk a little. It was a recurring joke between her and Steve, that if Tony misbehaved too much, she'd sort him out.

"Well someone needs to watch after him. Always getting himself in trouble."

"Yes. Well we balance each other out. I keep him in line, and he keeps me from being the boring girl I could be," She teased a little.

"Oh, no, you don't seem boring." Bruce assured her, eyes locking on her pretty smile. "Tony does have a very unique definition of fun, so."

"Oh don't I know it. So tell me about yourself," She rested her chin in her palms.

"Well, I don't know what you want to know... I'm really not that interesting," He said, avoiding the whole werewolf topic. There was a pretty good chance that she would have heard the rumours by now. And although this girl wasn't his first choice to date, he could never have Natasha, so she seemed like a good alternative. Slowly, he had been getting over Natasha the past month. That was really because he saw how happy his best friend was. And how the pair had slowly been falling in love. Pepper might just be his ticket to fully getting over Nat. She really was gorgeous, and had a reputation for being a nerd. A cute nerd. Which meant Bruce was instantly attracted.

"I'm sure you are. You're really smart right?" She pressed, hoping to make him feel a little less nervous.

"Kind of, yeah, I guess I am," Bruce shrugged. "I'm just really good in class, so everyone kind of assumes. That, and I read for fun."

"Well I read for fun too," She smiled, "My mum always gives me the Muggle books she read growing up."

"Oh, really? I read some Muggle books, too!" He replied, trying to get into the conversation more. He didn't want to scare her off

"Cool. So shall we address the elephant in the room?" She arched her brow, giving him a look. She leaned in closer before dropping her voice, "I know...I'm_ technically_ ginger, but I swear I have a soul," She joked, wanting to lighten the mood. His secret wasn't that big of a deal to her.

Bruce's breathing almost stopped, wondering how much she knew. He was incredibly relieved when she just joked about herself. He couldn't help but chuckle, genuinely happy that she didn't seem to know. Though everyone seemed to have gotten the clue. People had been kind of cruel. Some hexing him, trying to get him to turn, others turning their backs on him, calling him freak, and monster.

"You're not a soulless ginger. I can tell," Bruce offered her another smile.

"And you're not a scary monster. I can tell. Now that the stereotypes are out of the way, let's enjoy our date," Pepper's voice was firm, and she held eye contact with Bruce, until the wide-eyed boy eventually nodded.

* * *

Thor had skipped breakfast in Hogwarts, instead meeting his parents outside. St. Mungo's Hospital had finally granted the Odinson's visitation to Loki. The past month, the boy had been kept in isolation. Thor genuinely had no idea what they were doing to their brother. Perhaps trying to perform medical spells on him, to fix his mind. Perhaps taking a more Muggle route, and getting him extensive therapy. Maybe they were acting like the characters in that Muggle film, he had caught Loki watching last year. The one about the Cuckoo's nest. Thor had caught the end, and it made him feel uncomfortable. Would Loki have to suffer from a...what was it called? Lobotomy? That horrible Muggle procedure Loki had told him about? That was before Loki found out that he was an adopted Muggle born. And grew to despise everything about the Muggle world. He missed the days of Loki's curiosity. The days when the pair would steal a television together, and attempt to set it up, and Loki would shove him out of the way, demanding that he knew best. Which he usually did. Up until last year, at least.

Of course the whole evil Muggle procedures wouldn't be the case. The whole family had been reassured Loki was in a responsive, and slightly more stable state of mind.

But that didn't stop Thor's imagination from playing up. His parents kept trying to keep him calm as they aparated to the hospital. There was a slightly bitter atmosphere to the building. Filled with people who wouldn't be going home for Christmas. People still suffering from the war, all those years ago, were still in there. Still, they had tried to liven the place up with Holly, and wreaths, and tinsel and bright colours. There was a very slow Muggle song drifting through the corridors, trying desperately to keep the place cheerful. "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas." Thor scoffed at that. How would they be merry? When Loki wouldn't even be home for the holidays.

Thor paced about the waiting room, his parents deciding to go in first. He had considered joining them, but he did want some privacy with Loki. Just wanted a memory of being alone with him, that didn't end in fighting, threats, or Loki's crazy cackles. Eventually his parents emerged, tears in both their eyes. Well, his mother was outright crying. His father seemed a little bit more composed. "You can go in," The healer said gently to Thor, sensing his nervousness.

Walking into the room was harder than he imagined. It was nice. The colours used were neither Gryffindor, or Slytherin tones. Instead soothing baby blues, and whites. Which is why Loki stood out. His dark hair, now cascading down his shoulders, having not been cut in a while, caught his attention. And the brown straps around his brother's wrists, keeping him attached to the bed in case he had en episode, were also prominent in the colour scheme.

When he properly looked at Loki, his brother's eyes lit up. Something he hadn't seen in ages.

"B-Brother?" He asked timidly. The word alone was enough to have Thor tear up. But Loki's tone was hard to hear. Soft, scared, nothing like he had heard the past few years.

"I'm here," Thor replied, his voice just as quiet. In two large strides, he was across the room at his bedside. "It-It's good to see you," He added.

Loki nodded, looking vaguely off into the distance, his expression pensive. "I killed someone," His gaze eventually snapped back to Thor.

Thor didn't reply, he just dropped to his knees at Loki's bedside, clasping one of his bound hands between his own.

"I performed the worst spells imaginable. I tortured. I killed. I don't deserve to live," Loki continued, dropping his gaze to stare at the pale blue blankets.

That Thor had to respond to, "Loki, brother, you did do some awful things, okay? But we couldn't let you die. Our family- Mother, Father, I...we love you so much," He whispered, his grip tightening as his vision blurred a little. "You deserve redemption. You deserve a second chance."

"I don't," Loki's voice was shaky. His gaze flickered down at Thor, meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I know you are," Thor bowed his head, it hurting too much to see the pain in his brother's eyes. "You're going to get a second chance. Soon you'll be out of here. You'll be home with us."

"I won't be allowed magic," Loki replied thoughtfully, not sounding too upset.

"That doesn't matter. We will all love you just as much. Okay?" Thor pressed, burying his face in the sheets, still clutching Loki's hand. "I don't know why you think we don't want you. Or love you. Just because you're not linked by blood, doesn't mean-"

"It does-"

"No! Loki! It doesn't. We love you," Thor's voice was firm, "I love you."

"But why? I killed one of your favourite teachers. Hurt your girlfriend, tortured your roommate," Loki listed off, as Thor tilted his chin up.

"You are getting better. I could unbind you and I doubt you would fight me," Thor mused. To Loki's surprise, Thor decided to prove it, his shaking hands unclasping the binds. He got to his feet and sat on the bed next to Loki.

"See. You're getting better," Thor murmured, wrapping his arms around Loki, gathering his brother close to him.

Loki blinked back tears, "I'm glad you're here, I was worried I'd never see you again. Never get the chance to tell you-" He cut off, his hands clutching Thor's robe.

"Tell me what?" Thor asked curiously, resting his chin on the top of Loki's head.

"That I'm sorry," Loki mumbled, curling in closer, "That I do love you. And that you _are_ my brother."

**A/N So I'm a sucker for happy endings. I hurt Natasha, made Loki crazy, tortured Clint and killed Coulson. I figure you all deserve some fluffiness! So here is christmas!Fluff with sprinkles of angst!**

**Let me know what you think! Review please! **


	26. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**A/N...Wow. I'm really really sad. This is the final chapter of this fic! I actually can't believe that I finished it! Usually I give up like halfway through a fic, abandon it. I guess I just...really loved it. And my readers were amazing. I love you all.**

**So finishing all christmassy...Clintasha sheer fluff. I'm sorry to any angst whores (like me). But Clintasha get their happy ending. I could have destroyed their lives...but hey! I've tortured enough.**

**Also any major harry potter fans will love me for adding in something special...a little surprise. Which will make you wonder about Natasha's heritage...**

**Enjoy. Thank you for sticking with this. **

**Epilogue 3**

**So Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas Now**

Clint had arrived at the room of requirements a little earlier than their meeting time. He headed in, relieved to see it was the same as that night, almost a month ago. Large fireplace, pillows and blankets everywhere, making it a cozy atmosphere. This time, however, the ceiling was covered in little stars, rather like the great hall. He likened them to twinkling lights. There was a perfectly decorated tree in the corner, covered in tinsel and ornaments. Clint stashed his present under a pillow, leaning against the chair as he waited for Natasha. Garlands and stockings hung above the fireplace, and it smelled vaguely of cinnamon.

Natasha's head peaked in through the door, seeing first if she was the first to arrive. Apparently not. She stepped inside, present hidden behind her back. "For a room that changes, they don't exactly have much in means of variety," She teased, smiling a small bit. "The Christmas decorations are a nice touch, though."

"I walked in hoping it would be like this," He replied, returning her smile brightly. "I like this place. Christmas decorations just brighten it up though, don't they?" He kept seated on the floor, his hand hovering over his hidden present.

Natasha sat on the floor beside him, leaving the masterfully wrapped gift at her side. "It does just put you in the Christmas mood, doesn't it? A very, sentimental feeling." She gave him a nudge. Although their last encounter here wasn't exactly romantic, it was when they really opened up to each other. When they started to become closer. It did hold some good memories.

"Well it is almost Christmas, isn't it?" He offered, shifting a little closer to her. "Do you judge me for being sentimental?" He raised his eyebrows. The whole of Clint's school career, he thought he was in love with Natasha. That night here with her had confirmed it.

"No, I don't judge," Natasha replied, leaving the 'not anymore' unsaid. Her eyes locked with his own, "It's one of the actual good memories from then. I like it."

"Good. That night was the only beacon of light during that dark time," He agreed, his expression slightly sad at the memory. "Well I'm glad we're back. And under happier conditions too."

"Much happier conditions!" Natasha nodded, hesitantly leaning her head on his shoulder. It was warm in the room, comfortable and very cozy. Easy just to curl up and relax. Not anything she minded, after all. She was happy to be here with Clint on their last night.

Clint turned his head a little to press a kiss to her forehead, "If you had told me a year ago I'd be here, I'd have laughed in your face."

"And if you had told me that, I would have punched you in the face." Natasha replied, offering him a smirk, one-upping him.

"Oh I know. You always were the more violent one," He couldn't help but tease her.

"Yeah, well..." Natasha trailed off, lifting her head off of his shoulder and rolling her eyes. It was in the past now, something she didn't enjoy admitting, but accepted. She no longer bullied first years with the majority of the Slytherins, and she hated herself for hating Muggle-Borns. They really did turn out to be brave. Braver than many Purebloods anyway. Like the famous Hermione Granger, and obviously her boyfriend.

"Anyway," She said, reaching for her presents. "Merry Christmas," She passed him the perfectly wrapped packages.

Clint's expression softened a little, "Thank you very much," He accepted the presents, laying them down on his lap, before reaching under the blankets and retrieving the carefully wrapped jewellery box.

Natasha gave him a slightly confused look as he rustled through the blankets, wondering what laid inside of the box. She decided whatever he got her would be much more than she expected, but still had a sinking feeling her gift would be horrible in comparison. Giving wasn't what she was best at. Okay, she wasn't good at all. But she hoped that her gifts would suffice.

Clint was nervous about his gift. Maybe she wouldn't like it. It was too...personal, or they hadn't been dating long enough. The simple gold arrow on a matching delicate chain seemed like a good idea at the time. If she wore it, he'd always be there with her. It was a cheesy thought. "Who goes first?" He asked nervously, worried she'd hate it.

"You," Natasha decided, finding the whole ritual of gift giving just a tad awkward. Even for Clint, the person she probably liked the most in the whole school, she was slightly uneasy. So she decided to get the whole thing over with.

"See I feel bad because I've got two presents from you!" He complained a little, looking at the two items on the floor, picking up the larger of the two. He tore off the paper, his eyes widening, "Merlin Natasha!" He stared in shock. "How much did this cost?"

"Don't feel bad, no, no way!" Natasha replied hastily, shaking her head, pulling her knees to her chest as she watched him open the present. "It doesn't matter, it's a gift." She reminded him, wondering if his shock was good or bad.

"It's a fantastic gift!" He grinned, sliding on the dark red gloves, the word Gryffindor and his name were carefully stitched in, in an eye catching gold. Even a little lion was embroidered on the side, charmed to stalk about the palm. He took off the gloves, so he could open his second gift, "Natasha! This is...surprising?" He raised an eyebrow at the blank piece of parchment. "Thank you?"

"It's a family heirloom. My second cousins came into possession of it, and hell, gave it away. My uncle finally managed to retrieve it though," She pulled out her wand and tapped the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," She said clearly, watching as it came to life, "It's basically how I avoided Loki, and made sure you were okay."

"This is too much," He studied it with wonder, "Why on earth are you giving it to me?"

"Because you definitely need more help than I do. You get into trouble way more, and I want you to be safe. This was my little secret. Even before the incident began I used it to avoid Loki if he was in a particularly bad mood."

"You want me to be safe?" He couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yes, dumbass," She nudged him, "You're my boyfriend. I don't want anyone threatening you ever again. Apart from me, that is," She teased.

"Natasha, this is a family heirloom. It's far too much," He mumbled, going to pass it back to her.

"Don't be insane. You don't understand the concept of gift giving," Natasha replied, rolling her eyes. He looked like a little kid at Christmastime, sitting in front of the fire. "Take it. Really."

"But this is far too much. You said it yourself, it's unique," He rubbed his eyes again in disbelief, "Thank you. Thank you so much," He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Natasha smiled, glad her gift went down well, hugging him back. "You're very welcome. I'm just glad you didn't hate it," She added happily, a bit glad it was over with. She didn't like the nervous feeling she was starting to get. She didn't mind giving him either of the gifts, her father not knowing she'd stolen the map for her time at school. But she knew it was going to be in good hands.

"Of course I wouldn't hate it," He shook his head, "They are both fantastic presents. Thanks," He repeated, before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. There is no way this could compare," He said, feeling slightly guilty as he passed her the box. His eyes were downcast, cheeks flushed a little. The happiness from his gifts seemed to fade at the prospect of her probable disappointment or dislike.

"I don't believe that for a moment," Natasha said, taking the tiny box from his hand and carefully removing the paper. She looked at him once, before opening it, sensing his nervousness. She opened up the velvet box, not believing what was placed in front of her. "Wow, Clint... this is beautiful," She whispered, eyes widening slightly, a bit afraid to touch it. She prayed he didn't spend too much on her, and was just a little shocked. Her gifts were overshadowed by the beautiful necklace, glinting gently from the fire. It was a very small golden arrow. Looking exactly like the one he had used in the Odinson mansion. On the arrow head, there was a green jewel, upon further inspection Natasha realised it was an emerald.

Clint bit his lip, not wanting to see her reaction. When she spoke, he looked up nervously, "It's nothing compared to yours," He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, knowing his cheeks were by this stage, more than a little red.

"Merlin Clint, how much did you spend on this?" She asked, carefully lifting the necklace from the box. "It's magnificent."

"You really like it?" He asked, feeling slightly relieved, "I...you probably spent more." He shrugged. It was definitely the most expensive gift he had bought for someone.

"I _really_ like it, Clint!" Natasha's tone was firm, shaking her head from the splendor of the gift. She wasn't expecting all that much, and he raised the bar far beyond her expectations. She pushed her hair back, making an attempt to hook the necklace herself. After a few tries, she accepted she needed help. "Could you?" She asked, gesturing to it.

Clint nodded moving to sit behind her, fumbling at the clasp before putting it on. After, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I'm glad you liked it. I had reasons, and I knew it was a risk..."

Natasha turned around, and stopped his words with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Thank you. I love it, and I'm glad you got it for me," She murmured, stroking his cheek, as she leaned back.

His cheeks coloured a little, and he smiled down at her, "You're welcome. It suits you. Also it means part of me will always be with you," He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "And it will remind you that I'll protect you. No matter what."

Natasha smiled, knowing it was a little cheesy, but not minding in the least. She knew that it would help her through the rough days to come, the thoughts of her archer coming in to save the day. "That's so sweet," She admitted, not usually into the lovey-dovey kind of thing. Hell, it usually made her cringe. But it was Clint. He was her exception.

"Yeah don't tell Tony, he'll mock me for being cheesy," Clint replied, exhaling a little. He was very glad that Natasha liked his present, even though it couldn't compare to hers. "But I like being sweet. We need sweet, after everything."

"I won't tell Tony," Natasha promised, thinking it would maybe be a little entertaining. Tony would probably never stop mocking them. Though it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. "I like sweet. More than I thought I would, really, but I guess you work it well," She said with another smile.

"Good, because if you did I'd be forced to keep you in the Muggle world," He said teasingly, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Or in this room," He added thoughtfully. "Well thank you. I'm glad I'm not making you inwardly cringe!"

"Hmm, the second option doesn't seem like very much of a punishment..." She said with a playful glance up at him. "I'd probably just cringe if you were overloading me with cute," She noted, knowing it was probably true. She wasn't afraid to be honest with him anymore.

He grinned widely, "Hmm...then I may just keep you here," He held onto her tighter, "Ahh then I'll try not be overly cute. No promises, look at me. I'm adorable," He shook his head a little, chuckling under his breath. "I really loved my present."

"I'm glad you did, I was honestly worried you'd hate it, or that it wouldn't be good enough," She admitted, eyeing him. "I bet I can do better next year, though. Or for your birthday."

"Of course it was good enough. It's more than I expected. Two months ago you didn't even like me," He shrugged, "I could definitely do better, I think."

"Nope, you can't do any better. Everything from now on will just be a downward spiral," She smirked, nudging him with her elbow, teasing.

"Ahh I should just quit now," He pouted, teasing her right back.

Natasha rolled her eyes slightly, shaking her head, "After all this? I bet you'll invent another step up on the love scale. You have until my birthday, of course."

"Ahh well let's hope so. I want to impress you," He grinned widely. "Let's hope I do."

"You don't need to impress me," Natasha said seriously.

"Oh don't worry. I won't. I bet in two months you'll be bored of plain old me," He smirked, stealing a quick kiss.

"Plain old you is much more interesting than you give credit for," Natasha replied, a hint of a smile returning. "I bet that you'll be the one who gets bored. I can picture you complaining. 'Natasha's so boring and she doesn't understand anything Muggle!'," She mocked, lowering her voice to sound like Clint.

"I don't sound like that," He groaned in response, tickling her sides as revenge. "Shut up. You're not boring. You'll never be boring."

Natasha held in a laugh, her sides mainly ticklish. She held his hands to stop any further tickling. "I can be boring. You've just seen me when I'm involved in exciting things," She countered.

Clint turned his hands over, lacing their fingers together, "Hmm...I doubt that. Almost six years and I've never once known you as boring," He stole a kiss, "But if you are, we can be boring together."

"Deal!" Natasha exclaimed sarcastically, leaning back again into his arms. "Two boring peas in a pod."

"Deal," He agreed, pressing his lips against her neck, a little boldly, "You're amazing."

"You're full of compliments," Natasha commented, wondering what he really ever saw in her. Why did he fall for her all those years ago? When she was a complete bitch to him? She never did figure that one out.

"Yup, well they will just keep coming," He held her closer, "Especially in here. You look so beautiful in this light."

Natasha kissed him gently. "You don't look too bad yourself. You definitely work the romantic 'in the light, from the fire' look." She replied, a bit quieter. She was never good with romantics, or at least the real kind.

"Thank you sweetheart," He chuckled, kissing her back, quite hesitantly. He still couldn't believe that after all those years, they were now together.

"You're welcome, darling," Natasha murmured, before laughing as she tried out the pet name. Nope, not her style. She felt his hesitation and wanted to make him more comfortable. She just didn't know how.

"Darling?" He whispered against her lips, before moving his lips against hers a bit more firmly. One thing he didn't want to do was scare Natasha off. He knew how badly Loki treated her and was determined to be different.

"I think I'll stick with Clint," Natasha smirked, breaking the kiss. She shifted so she faced him more, and then pecked his lips again.

"Yeah I think that's probably best," He replied, teasing her a little, before kissing back softly, allowing her to control the pace of the kiss.

"Or Clinton!" Natasha added in between kisses, carding a hand through her hair. "But I won't because it bugs you." She edited, stealing another kiss, before pulling away.

"Don't you dare-" He began before breathing a sigh of relief when she corrected herself. "Thanks Tasha."

"Just call me considerate."

Clint chuckled, "Okay," He pressed his lips to her forehead, cupping her cheeks softly, "Stay here tonight?"

"I'm staying if you are," Natasha murmured, moving a pillow or two his way. It had to be nearing midnight. It definitely felt late.

"Oh I'm definitely staying," He nodded, pulling out of her grasp to go nudge the coal on the fire with a poker. He turned back round to smile at her.

"Good, because the room of requirement isn't as fun alone"! Natasha chuckled, taking a moment to pull her a strand or two of hair behind her ear.

"Nope. Plus I like your company," Clint replied, sitting back beside her, before lying down. He grinned up at her.

Natasha reclined beside him, her head resting carefully on his chest. "I'm glad you do..."

Clint wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. "Just as long as you do too."

"I really wouldn't have it any other way..." Natasha told him, not even the slightest bit hesitant. "I-I really do love you, Clint..." She murmured, slightly nervous because she knew how infatuated Clint was with her. But did that mean he was in love with her?

"You...what?" He raised his eyebrows, staring down at her in surprise.

Natasha looked away, it had just kind of slipped out. Sure, she felt it, but she didn't know why it came out then and there. "I do. Unless it's weird... Then I don't! I-" She stopped, feeling awkward, something she rarely felt.

"You love me?" Clint couldn't help but grin widely at her, stroking a hand through her hair.

"Don't make me take it back," Natasha mumbled unable to keep from smiling back, a hint of red in her cheeks. It had been easier than she thought, admitting it.

"Why on earth would I make you take it back?" He replied, smiling at her blush, "I love you too."

"Because you're making me feel... shy. It's weird! I don't like it!" Natasha shrugged, confused at the unusual feeling. She smiled a bit wider as he returned the words and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He laughed, before closing his eyes, "I love you so much. I have since I was eleven," He tilted her head up and kissed her softly.

Natasha returned his kiss just as softly, holding him close. "I'm glad you didn't give up on me!"

"I'm glad you gave me chance," He replied, gazing down into her eyes.

"How about we're both just glad...?" Natasha tugged a blanket up over them, curling in closer.

Clint nodded in response, "Yes," He returned her smile. After the past few months, it felt good to be so happy. "Hey Nat?"

"Hmm?" Natasha hummed, bringing her gaze back up to him.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Clint." Natasha murmured. Reaching up, she touched the arrow now resting on her neck. Clint placed his hand on top of hers, and squeezed lightly, "I love you."

**A/N I love the song "Have yourself a merry little christmas." It seemed fitting for the epilogue.**

**SO IT'S FINISHED. **

**Oh my god. I did it!**

**I may do a sequel...Not promising anything. Might just be one-shots.**

**Did you like it? I really hope you did! Please review and let me know!**


End file.
